Pizza Cat Chronicles!
by EB Minion
Summary: One month after the Big Comet Caper, Little Tokyo is once again rocked by evil. Who is responsible, and what is going to happen to the Pizza Cats? Only time (And reading the fanfic) will tell!
1. Chapter 1

Pizza Cat Chronicles  
By EB Minion  
  
(As always, read and review, please! Anywho, the Disclaimer: Samurai Pizza Cats is distributive copywrite property of YTV and Saban Entertainment. Concept by Skullrama, Writing and stuff by EB Minion, and Basic Storyline Plots by Skullrama and EB Minion. Skullrama, if you don't review with your opinion, I'll get really mad. No offense to anyone, though, of course.)  
*************************************************************  
  
In a flash of light, Speedy Cerviche, the fearless white-armored cat, and bearer of the Magical Ginzu Sword appeared in the center of a stage with gold stripes all about him. Speedy was soon joined by his friends, Polly Esther, the optimistic pink-armored cat of love and passion, and Guido Anchovie, the romantic blue-armored swordsman of dexterity. As Polly and Guido joined Speedy in a tri-Pizza Cat stance, the background became that of Mt. Fuji and the Rising Sun.   
"On the next..." Speedy began, immediately interrupted as an enormous cat stomped into the scene, right in front of the trio. It was General Catton, of the Rescue Team, in his red shirt, purple jeans, as well as his golden headband with the blue jewel in the center, and the very noticeable twin cannons that lay upon his back.   
"PIZZA CATS!" General Catton shouted.   
  
At the Pizza Cat Pizzeria, Big Al Dente, the Royal Counselor, and boss of the Pizza Cats, appeared on a television set.   
"What's that?" Asked Francine, the money-loving, blonde haired cat in a green robe.   
"Pizz- Ca-s!" Big Al exclaimed. The television set became a bit snowy, and Big Al's face was not as visible as before.   
"You'-- -ot to d- someth---! The Big Ch--se is..." Big Al was suddenly cut off by the horrible reception.   
"What in the world could THAT have been about?" Speedy asked Polly and Guido, who had been in the Pizzeria the entire time.  
  
At the palace, things were far more mysterious, as four dark figures, followed by a horde of armored birds. The second figure in the formation of the four pointed his sword toward the rest of Little Tokyo.   
"We have returned and are ready to fight! By this time next week, Little Tokyo will be all ours!" He spoke, giving an evil laugh, which pre-empted a small army of evil laughs from the rest of the group at hand.  
  
Unbeknownst to this band of evildoers, Speedy, Polly, and Guido were watching their antics from above- on the very roof of the palace.   
"Suuurrre. Who do these guys think they are?" Speedy asked to Guido as they looked on.  
  
In an area of Little Tokyo, near the Pizza Cat Pizzeria, something appeared as though it had formed out of thin air! It was a giant robot, approximately the size of the palace itself, and this robot heavily resembled the Big Cheese! The giant robot walked around a bit, shaking the entire city with each step!   
"What in the world IS that thing?" Speedy asked as he watched the scene from somewhere just outside of visibility.  
  
Suddenly, all three of the main Pizza Cat team, Speedy, Polly, and Guido, of course, found themselves bound by a glowing substance as the left foot of this giant robot was about to come crashing down upon them!   
"On the next, and very first episode of Pizza Cat Chronicles!" The Narrator screamed as the Pizza Cats and the giant robot faded into darkness.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
(I realize I MIGHT have put a tinny, tiny bit too much detail into this intro theme. If you feel the same way, and just wanna get to the story, skip to the next line of stars, okay?)  
  
The city of Little Tokyo seemed rather peaceful as the ever-so-awesome Samurai Pizza Cats theme began to play for everyone, but with a rather darker tone, this time.   
"Would SOMEBODY please cue those boids?" the Narrator asked politely. In response, Crow Magnon, Ronny Guisemuller, Cannonball Battery, and Rojo Mojo flew in front of the palace, holding 'Work For Hire' signs in their claws.   
  
"Pizza Cat Chronicles!" shouted an unseen crowd of people as the words 'Pizza Cat Chronicles' sailed by the palace, knocking the Rude Noise off course so that all of their 'Work For Hire' signs landed on Emperor Fred's head as he was passing by in the fish market.   
"Fuh-red!" he shouted as he stuffed the signs into his pocket.   
  
"The Pizza Cats are back by popular demand!" The Narrator shouted, as the market became the old theater that the Pointless Sisters used to play at, with a giant band-aid on it. Inside was an audience cheering for something on the stage.   
"Pizza Cat Chronicles!" Shouted the audience. As those same words sailed by again, the audience all ducked down in their seats.   
  
Upon the stage were Speedy, Guido, and Polly, in their armor, of course, blowing kisses to the audience in the theater and taking large bows.   
"All right!" The three Pizza Cats all shouted to the audience simultaneously, holding out their hands in peace signs.   
"They still save the day whenever they can!" The Narrator exclaimed. The theater began to shake, so the Pizza Cats went outside to see what was wrong. A giant robot was attacking the palace! The Pizza Cats went into a multi-cat Ginzu Energy attack, and the combined powers of the blast blew the robot to smithereens!  
  
"There's Speedy Cerviche, the White Cat if you will, mess with him or his friends and he goes in for the kill!" The Narrator exclaimed as Speedy transformed into his armor, when a large, trash can-like robot with arms and legs threw a bomb at Speedy. Speedy jumped out of the way just as the bomb went off, causing Speedy to "MEOW!" rather loudly. Speedy Cerviche jumped up and sliced the robot into quarters before the robot could flinch, then Speedy went into a stance, splitting his Magical Ginzu Sword into it and its twin sword, Blinky!  
  
"Here's li'l Polly Esther, the passion-powered hero, mess with her and her hearts, your HP's down to zero!" The Narrator shouted. Polly transformed into her armor, before spinning in a circle, only to find herself surrounded by robots! Polly pulled out the last heart dagger on her belt, and she threw it. At the angle she had thrown it, Polly had created a boomerang effect, causing the dagger to cut through and destroy all of the robots at once! Polly then recovered her daggers, and joined Speedy, going into her own stance!  
  
"Now Guido Anchovie, the ever-blue dude, he'll always save the town with his awesome attitude!" The Narrator exclaimed, chuckling along the way as Guido transformed into his armor, then grasped his Sunspot Umbrella, and spun it around, causing him to fly at a very rapid rate toward Speedy and Polly. The minute he landed, Guido held his umbrella in one hand, his sword in the other, and put the finishing touches on the full Pizza Cat Team Pose.  
  
"Here they come, there they go! Pizza Cats- what a show!" shouted the audience back at the theater.  
  
"You got it! They're so rad, they've got more fur than any rabbit ever had!" The Narrator chuckled gleefully as Princess Violet, in the palace, of course, put on a really agitated face.   
"Hey!" She shouted, attempting to reprimand the Narrator  
  
Back at the theater, the audience was still cheering as the Pizza Cats began dancing and posing all over the stage, joined by the Rescue Team, which consisted of General Catton, Meowzma, the cat in the dark-orange armor with goggles upon his head and drills and saw-blades along his satire, Bat Cat, the cat in ski glasses, blue armor with helicopter blades lining his back and small red wings on his sides, and Spritz T. Cat, the green-armored cat with the enormous hydro tank complete with attachments, attached to his back.  
  
"They're stronger than old cheese..." Shouted some dude in the audience. Suddenly, a massive slice of moldy, 100 year-old cheese dropped from the roof of the stage toward the Pizza Cats!   
"Stronger than old cheese!" Exclaimed the Narrator as Speedy leapt into the path of the plummeting brie piece, quickly thrusting his Magical Ginzu Sword forth into the giant hunk of cheese. A brilliant dark crimson cat's eye-like shape appeared in the hunk of cheese as it exploded, covering the audience in a melted cheese coating!  
  
"Stronger than stone..." Yelled that same person from the audience as the Pizza Cats on stage were showered by foot-large rocks!   
"Stronger than stone!" Claimed the Narrator when Guido jumped into the air, wielding his Sunspot Umbrella! The fabric of the umbrella top expanded quickly until it covered the entire stage, shielding all seven Samurai Pizza Cats from the rocks! The rocks bounced harmlessly off the sides of the umbrella.  
  
"Their fierce battle cry..." Began another person in the audience, as General Catton cleared his throat, then roared loudly, imitating a lion.   
"...Chills the bad guys to the bone!" The entire audience vigorously exclaimed as the Ninja Crows on the wooden frames above the stage shuddered in fright at General Catton's roar, dropping a few rocks. One of the crows even threw the large rock in his claws at the audience and flew away to hide near the left stage curtain.  
  
"Pizza Cat Chronicles!" Shouted out the audience. As the giant words 'Pizza Cat Chronicles' sailed around the theater, it dragged all of the rocks that the Ninja Crows had been throwing along for the ride, when suddenly, the logo stopped abruptly, pouring pound after pound of small and large rocks on top of Lucille, who was sitting in the audience!   
  
As Lucille lay buried in the rocks, the Narrator and audience outburst,   
"They're fighting crime, ALL OVER TOWN!" Just when the Ninja Crows, Bad Bird, and the Rude Noise were flying down from the wooden frames above the stage, and began fighting the Pizza Cats. Lucille began to get out of the rock pile covering her, and her hairdo slowly opened...   
"3..." shouted someone in the audience as a missile flew out of Lucille's hair!   
"2..." exclaimed someone else as Lucille fired off another nuke.   
"1..." yelled another person in the audience as Lucille fired off the third and final missile as she collapsed into the rocks.   
  
"Pizza Cats are on the run!" exclaimed the Narrator as Speedy, Polly, Guido, General Catton, Meowzma, Bat Cat, and Spritz, who had all been dueling with Bad Bird, the Rude Noise, and the Ninja Crow fighting force before, were tipped off by the audience's shouting, and all seven of them ran out of the way as Lucille's missiles flew onto the stage, nuking every bird on stage into fried chicken!  
  
Out on the streets of Little Tokyo, Jerry Attrick immediately confronted the Pizza Cats, Speedy, Polly, and Guido, as they exited the theater, pointing his sword toward them menacingly!   
"Jerry Attrick is the bad guy, who's lower than low! 'Tis a rotten shame this geezer's back in Little Tokyo!"  
  
As Jerry Attrick was about to leap into the air, Bad Bird, who was almost completely covered in soot, joined him.   
"We've got a vengeful Bad Bird..." spoke the Narrator as Bad Bird looked to the Pizza Cats, and pointed a clawed finger toward the Pizza Cats.   
  
Instantly, a horde of Ninja Crows flew out of nowhere and dog-piled on top of the three cats!   
"...And 900 Ninja Crows..." The Narrator spoke as it seemed the Pizza Cats were finally defeated...  
  
The sky in the city of Little Tokyo became incredibly dark, as a multi-colored bolt of lightning struck the place where the Samurai Pizza Cats were being beat down! In the street near the theater, the entire block was as dark as night, and the Ninja Crows, Bad Bird, and Jerry Attrick were one big soot pile, and they all let out mushroom-shaped smoky breaths at once.   
"They'll always beat the baddies, that's a fact that everyone knows!"  
  
"Lend the Pizza Cats some spirit, give 'em all a cheer..." The Narrator began as Speedy, Polly, and Guido found themselves trapped in the giant fist of a giant robot!   
"...'Cause when you all start cheering, they will kick it into gear!" The Narrator explained as the three Pizza Cats struggled to free themselves from the mechanical titan's grasp.  
  
"Pizza Cat Chronicles!" The audience, STILL in the theater, gave one last cheer as the words 'Pizza Cat Chronicles' sailed by the robot, splitting off, as 'Pizza' entered Speedy's body, 'Cat' entered Polly's body, and 'Chronicles' slammed into Guido. The robot's hand began to glow magnificently, and out flew, yes, FLEW the three cats in a new armor resembling that of their Extra-Topping Armor, only sleeker and updated-looking. The three super-powered kitties dove straight into the robots. After a mushroom cloud-esque explosion, the three cats, now in their regular armor, hovered in mid-air before the palace, going into an awesome Multi-Pizza Cat Pose.  
  
*******************************************************************  
"Pizza Cat Chronicles!" Shouted Speedy Cerviche as he was enveloped in a flash of light, and sliced horizontally with his Magical Ginzu sword, then froze into a pose, as the words: 'The Big Cheese Strikes Back: Part One' appeared in front of him!  
*******************************************************************  
  
The day had just begun in Little Tokyo, and yet the town was already bustling with activity. It had been only one month since Seymore, A.K.A., the Big Cheese had threatened to slam a comet into the town unless they made him their emperor, and it seemed as though Little Tokyo was getting to its feet again.   
  
At Lucille's tea shop, Lucille had her brother, Wally, who always had a light brown face, who had those odd yellow horns curled up on the sides of his head like Lucille, and who always wore a white bandanna and apron on, help rebuild the shop. Business was booming once again, as Lucille still had a vast supply of pieces from the comet as well as a lovely variety of teas to sell. This morning, however, things did not appear to be well. A wooden 'Closed' sign hung from the front door, but inside, the place seemed alive enough, for the lights had been kept on. The building shook for a second, and an explosion was heard throughout the street. Behind the counter of the teashop, some small sound was just barely audible, but it sounded like the cooing of a dove.   
  
The moment the sound came, another explosion was heard through the halls of the teashop. In the room behind the counter of the shop, it was a different story. Two beds lay in the back of the room.   
"Lucille... Lucille, are you all right? Lucille!" Came a male voice. On the bed to the left side of the room lay Lucille, cheeks flushed, her face even paler than usual, and her hair was wide open, revealing a tiny armory with enough missiles to nuke Fort Knox, Buckingham Palace, the White House, and every heavily armed/defended building in the earth and then some. Lucille's brother, Wally sat by her bedside, a seriously worried look on his face.   
"Ah... ah... ah... KER-CHOO!" Sneezed Lucille, as another nuclear projectile launched from her hair, knocking out a chunk of the reinforced ceiling.   
"I don't know if the ceiling can take much more of this, Lucille. I don't want to scold you, but you need to get better soon, or we won't have a place to live or a place to run a business..." Wally spoke to both himself and Lucille.   
"I'll tell you what, Lucille. I'm gonna go out for a while. Just stay in bed for now and try to get some rest, please. I'll be back shortly." Wally explained, kissing his sister on the cheek, quietly stepping out of the door and exiting the shop.  
  
At the Samurai Pizza Cat's initial headquarters, the Pizza Cat Pizzeria, the doors were wide open. Inside of the Pizzeria, business appeared to be booming, as another customer left the Pizzeria, a large pizza box in-hand. Near the counter and cash register, Speedy, Guido, the once bad, now Good Bird, and even Polly were standing around, engaged in a good conversation.   
"I still can't believe how well business has been the last month or so. We're really rakin' in the dough!" exclaimed Francine, who was patiently waiting at the cash register for the next customer.   
"What surprises me is that mine and Speedy's autograph selling has taken in even more money than the rest of the Pizzeria's profits for the last month!" Good Bird claimed.   
"Well, Good Bird, it shouldn't surprise you seeing what we went through to prevent a comet from destroying the Earth, ya know." explained Speedy.   
  
Polly, who had been seated before, stood up suddenly.   
"It never occurred to me!" Polly exclaimed, leaving confused expressions on everyone's faces.   
"What is it, Polly?" Guido asked, seeming more so confused than the other people did. Polly looked straight toward Speedy.   
"Speedy, do you remember one month ago?" she asked. Speedy became very surprised by this question.   
"Do I remember? DO I REMEMBER??? I... We lived it! What are ya talking about???" Speedy questioned incredulously. Polly blushed a bit, but asked,   
"Don't you remember that 'thing' you absolutely HAD to talk with me about? You forgot, and never got around to it!" Speedy blushed brighter than Polly at the mention of this.   
"Well, I guess we could schedule some time... is tonight convenient?" Speedy asked. Polly nodded.   
"It always is, Speedy." Good Bird grinned.   
"Right after the comet was destroyed, I had the same kind of conversation with Carla, and look at me now- I'm married to her!" Good Bird squawked cheerfully, thinking of his dear wife at home. Speedy blushed.   
"Good Bird, you're embarrassing me. Cut it out, pal!" Speedy whispered.  
  
As the Pizza Cats and Good Bird indulged in their conversation, a knock was heard at the door of the Pizzeria. Francine, hopeful of a new customer, bolted to the door before anyone else. She opened the door, and into the Pizzeria stepped Wally!   
"Wally? What're you doing here, bud?" Guido asked. Wally nodded.   
"You guys were the first people I thought to come to. It's my sister... Lucille is very sick right now... If she continues sneezing, our entire house and shop will come crashing down!" He exclaimed. Good Bird took one step toward Wally.   
"Well, what did you come here for? Didn't you try the drugstore or something like that? They'd have medicine for Lucille's cold, wouldn't they?" Good Bird asked. Wally began to sweat a bit.   
"Well, I already thought of that. As you know, Princess Vi's been raising taxes to complete the reconstruction of the palace. I went to the drugstore already, but I couldn't afford the cost and the added tax of the medicine!" Good Bird gave Wally a look of understanding.   
"Ah, I see. Well I suppose I could go with you. First, we'd need to check Lucille's condition, and then go to the Pharmacy. I have a little extra cash on hand, so it shouldn't be a problem." Good Bird explained.   
"Wow! You'd really be willing to help me and Lucille?" Wally asked joyously. Good Bird nodded.   
"Okay then, let's go!" Wally shouted, walking out the door, followed by Good Bird.  
  
As Wally and Good Bird exited the Pizzeria, the Television Set in the corner of the parlor turned on by itself!   
"What's that?" Asked Francine as she looked toward the TV from the counter. On the screen was Big Al Dente, smothered in static, due to some problems on Big Al's end of the line.   
"Pizz- Ca-s!" Big Al shouted, trying to get his voice above the static.   
"You'-- -ot to d- someth---! The Big Ch--se is..." The reception on the television went out and Big Al disappeared.   
"What in the world could THAT have been about?" Asked Speedy, who had been watching the TV from across the room.  
  
On the streets of Little Tokyo, Wally and Good Bird had just reached the Tea Shop to find several holes in the roof.   
"I knew it! If Lucille doesn't get better soon, we won't have a place to live!" Wally exclaimed, staring blankly at the holes in the roof. Good Bird gave Wally a look.   
"I've got an idea. Instead of keeping her in a house that's liable to be blown to smithereens, why don't we see how she is, and if it's bad enough, we'll take her to the hospital." Good Bird suggested. Wally nodded.   
"That's a pretty good idea, Good Bird." He claimed as the two stepped into the shop.   
  
Inside the tea shop, the shack was in worse condition than when Wally had left 45 minutes ago. All of the windows had been broken through, and shattered glass was all over the place. Good Bird, who as always, was bare footed, watched his step across the floor. Near the counter, or what was left of it, the cash register had been wiped off the face of Little Tokyo, and the door that led to Wally and Lucille's bedroom lay on the floor, charry and blackened, with its bronze hinges a melted mass of scrap metal. Good Bird cautiously stepped through the doorway, followed by Wally. The bedroom was even worse than the shop! Lucille's missiles had blown the entire ceiling area away, and there were now holes in the floor large enough to stuff General Catton into!  
  
As Good Bird and Wally stepped around these nasty little accidents, they spotted Lucille, passed out on her bed. Her face was a bright red, her nose was even brighter, and she was barely breathing.   
"Lucille!" Cried Wally as he rushed to Lucille's side.   
"Wally, don't run straight toward her!" Warned Good Bird as Wally screamed, falling through one of the holes in the floor. Wally fell several feet down, finally landing on the basement floor, nearly spraining his ankle.   
"YEOW!!!!!" Wally hollered in pain, as Good Bird used his sword to make the hole in the floor larger.   
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Wally asked, staring in disbelief as Good Bird continued cutting a larger hole out of the one Wally had fallen through. Good Bird did not reply, but a minute later, he jumped into the hole with Wally.   
  
"You okay?" Asked Good Bird. Before Wally could answer, Good Bird grabbed him underneath his arms, and lifted Wally up, flapping his wings. Slowly but surely, Good Bird flew out of the hole, carrying Wally with him!   
"Thanks, dude." Wally thanked Good Bird, then looked to Lucille, who was still passed out on the bed. Wally walked toward her, careful watching the floor this time, and when he got to her bedside, Wally picked Lucille up in his arms.   
"Anything I can do to help now?" Good Bird asked. Wally nodded to Good Bird.   
"You can get her stuffed teddy bear over there. She's had it for years, and loves it with all her heart. I'm sure it'll be a good thing for her to have while she's recovering." Wally explained. Good Bird got Lucille's blue teddy bear off of her bed, and followed Wally out of the shop.  
  
Stepping away from the escapades of the Samurai Pizza Cats, Wally, and Good Bird, in a large fortress deep underneath the city of Little Tokyo... There were lots of noises to be heard, such as fires burning, sparks flying, the pounding of hammers upon metal, and rivets being driven into steel. Within this tower, all of the lights were burning bright, revealing a lot of short figures in welding hoods, hard hats, and visors, oh my! Every single one of these people were armed with hammers, blowtorches, drills, wrenches, electric screwdrivers, and every other piece of metal-working hardware known to Little Tokyo! As well as the tools, all of the beings in the vast room were all working on the same thing. An enormous figure standing on two long feet, skinny legs, and wearing what looked like armor resembling a red kimono. Apparently, this thing, whatever it was, had not yet been completed.   
  
In another room of the fortress, stood the wisest and oldest of the Ninja Crow Clan- Jerry Attrick! Before Jerry Attrick, on bended knee, was a Ninja Crow wearing a very decorative armor.   
"Master Attrick, you summoned me, my lord?" asked the Ninja Crow. Jerry nodded, looking very serious.   
"This is it, General Nightcrow. My orders are simply to re-recruit the Rude Noise. They all should be in Little Tokyo somewhere, unaware of our return. Your task is to find them, and bring them back here while avoiding detection. Is that understood, General Nightcrow?" Jerry Attrick asked. General Nightcrow nodded, stood up, bowed to Jerry Attrick, and walked slowly out of the room. Jerry also walked out of the room, into the main chambers, which appeared similar to the Big Cheese's living area, which he had been in only a month and a half ago.   
  
There sat Seymore the Big Cheese in a chair, dressed in his usual red kimono.   
"Ah, Jerry!" the Big Cheese shouted happily.   
"What's new? Have the Ninja Crows completed the BG 2099 yet?" He asked. Jerry shook his head.   
"Not quite yet, but first, on a side note, I have just sent General Nightcrow to find the Rude Noise, okay? We do have news on the BG 2099 as I said. We're nearing completion, at 93%!" Jerry explained.   
"That's just great, Jerry. Now, do you remember the plan? I know you're gettin' too old for this, but you're the only one who can pull it off now that we know Bad Bird's just a big ol' traitor!" Big Cheese spoke. Jerry nodded to the Big Cheese.   
"Yes, I have the plan right in here." Jerry spoke, laughing at his own wit and tapping his finger on his shiny cranium.  
  
Wally and Good Bird had just reached the hospital fifteen minutes after leaving the tea shop.   
"Finally!" Wally exclaimed, exhaustedly. Good Bird and Wally entered the glass doors, and the minute they entered, a young nurse noticed Lucille, unconscious in Wally's arms.   
"Oh, my!" shouted the nurse.   
"What happened to her?" The nurse asked.   
"She passed out a while ago. I left her at our home to get help, but while I was gone, she got worse..." Wally explained, a hint of worry in his voice.   
"Shame on you!" the nurse scolded.   
"Huh?" Asked Wally and Good Bid, confused.   
"You!" The nurse spoke, pointing at Wally.   
"You're her big brother, right?" she asked. Wally nodded slowly.   
"What were you thinking? It's your responsibility to look after her, and when she needed you most, you just left her there! She's in bad condition... Just give her to me, and leave the hospital. I know it may be hard on you, but then again, it is your fault she's in such a condition! Now, get, go, VAMOOSE!" screeched the nurse.   
  
Wally nodded, a tear in his eye, as he carefully allowed the nurse to carry Lucille. The nurse nodded, then walked away without saying a word to either of them. Wally trudged slowly out the exit door, followed by Good Bird. "Man, that nurse lady was harsh!" commented Good Bird as the two walked away from the hospital...  
  
"Master Attrick!" Shouted one of the worker Ninja Crows back in the underground fortress. Jerry Attrick stepped into the room where the hundreds of Ninja Crows had been working on the BG 2099.   
"Yes, I'm coming. What is it?" Jerry asked. The Ninja Crow who had summoned him jumped up and down with glee.   
"Master Attrick, the BG 2099 is 100% complete, my lord!" The Ninja Crow exclaimed.   
"That is wonderful!" Jerry shouted.   
"Um, Master Attrick, we are requesting the chance to test the capabilities of the BG 2099." The Ninja Crow asked. Jerry shook his head.   
"None but the Big Cheese is allowed to use the BG 2099. Is that understood?" Jerry asked. the entire squadron of Ninja Crows came to attention.   
"Yes, Master Attrick!" they all spoke in unison, as Jerry exited the room. In the next room, Jerry Attrick began to speak with the Big Cheese.   
"Hey, Jerry. Now what?" the Big Cheese asked. Jerry bowed to Big Cheese.   
"The BG 2099 is complete. Are you ready for a test run of the capabilities of the BG 2099?" The Big Cheese jumped out of his seat.   
"I've been waiting forever for you to say that! Do you know of a good test area?" he asked. Jerry nodded.   
"I have just the idea, Cheesey." Jerry spoke, grinning maliciously.  
  
At the Pizzeria, things were oddly quiet, as they hadn't had a single customer since that morning...   
"I still don't get what that was about... you know, with Big Al on the TV?" Speedy spoke to himself and Polly, Guido, and Francine. Polly put her hands behind her head as she sat down in one of the chairs and sighed.   
"We know, Speedy. You've been saying the same thing for over an hour now. Why don't we just head over to the palace right now and see what was up?" Polly suggested. Guido and Francine nodded. Speedy appeared to be ignoring Polly, when he lifted up his right index finger.   
"I've got it! To stop worrying about the situation, let's just go to the palace and see what's up!" Speedy exclaimed.   
"That's the first thing you've said today that we agree on." Polly remarked, and sighed.   
  
Speedy, Polly, and Guido jumped into the three ovens in the back room, and as the ovens turned on, the bottoms dropped out, and each cat landed on a slide which carried them to a chair, one for each cat, of course. The seats slid downward as Speedy, Polly, and Guido transformed into their armor. Almost every area of their body was then covered by very durable armor, except for their tails, and they almost always had their helmets on, anyway. As each Pizza Cat was coated with their individual armors, they formed their special weapons out of pure energy! Outside the Pizzeria, the special Cat Launcher Cannon began to unveil from within the top of the building. Francine's voice came on from over the speaker as the Pizza Cats flew into their cannon area:  
  
"Residents of the city! Something's happening that might not be pretty! Keep away from the palace, there might be danger, so if you should happen to run into a stranger, it might be Ninja Crows, or maybe the Big Cheese, so now that you're prepared, you can be safe with ease! KABOOM! KABLAM! KAPOWIE!" Francine yelled, using the sound effects for when each Pizza Cat was launched toward the palace.   
  
As always, Mama-san and Junior were near the Pizzeria, viewing the launch.   
"What do you think it is this time, mom?" Junior asked.   
"Well, judging by the sudden slow in business lately, someone might have ordered pizza from another country! Either that, or the tax payers have finally snapped because of the princess and started a riot. Either way, it's not pretty." Mama-san guessed. Junior shrugged to this.   
"How can delivering a pizza to another country be dangerous?" He asked.   
"Well, they could always insult the customer by trying to speak in that country's language." Mama-san suggested. Junior shrugged, as the Pizza Cats went flying forth toward the palace!  
  
After a few minutes or so, Speedy, Polly, and Guido landed smoothly on top of the palace. As far as they could see, there were four leading characters in front of the palace. Behind those four was a plethora of other, much shorter figures. The shortest member of the leading four unsheathed a large sword and pointed it to the sky. He roared in a strangely familiar voice,   
"WE HAVE RETURNED, AND ARE READY TO FIGHT! BY THIS TIME NEXT WEEK, LITTLE TOKYO WILL BE OURS!" The evil figure gave an evil laugh, and motioned for the others to join him, and they did, creating a large tidal wave of evil laughs.   
  
"Suuurrreee. Who do these guys think they are?" Speedy asked Guido. Polly cut in, as well.   
"I don't know, but they've got quite the ego, huh? Do you suppose they've never heard of us?" Polly asked. Speedy and Guido thought for a moment, then shook their heads.   
"I say we get the jump on them while they're just standing around. What do you think?" Guido suggested. Speedy and Polly nodded.   
"Let's teach these cocky punks a lesson!" Polly spoke excitedly, brandishing her claws. Guido jumped to the left, Polly jumped to the right, and Speedy jumped in front of the gang of people.  
  
Back with Wally and Good Bird, Wally was still trudging slowly, tears flowing from his eyes.   
"I tell ya, you were only concerned about her and tried to do what you thought was best for her. You know, th... Hey, what was that?" Good Bird spoke, looking around as the ground began to quake.   
"Hit the deck! It's an earthquake!" Good Bird panicked. Wally nodded, ducking low to the ground, as did Good Bird. A massive panel opened up in the ground near Good Bird and Wally, and slowly but surely, an enormous robot, at least 25% larger than the palace, hovered out of the hole in the ground!   
  
"My god..." Good Bird spoke, gazing up at the GIANT robot! Of course, it wasn't the size of the robot that left Good Bird dumbfounded, it was the fact that this robot looked just like the Big Cheese in every way and detail!   
"NOW, HOW DO I CONTROL THIS THING'S MOVEMENTS?" Came a familiar voice from the speakers hidden behind the robot's mouth.   
"Big Cheese!" Good Bird shouted, a hint of panic in his voice, as the robot suddenly lurched forward a bit.   
"AH, SO WHATEVER I DO, THE ROBOT DOES, HUH? EASY AS PIE!" Spoke the Big Cheese as the robot turned around... turned and faced the hospital where Lucille was being taken care of!   
"AH, I SEE IT, JERRY! I SEE THE TESTING AREA!" the Big Cheese spoke as the GIANT robot moved toward the hospital slowly.   
"Wally! We gotta do something! That robot's heading toward the same hospital we left Lucille at!" Good Bird hollered. Wally had a look of shock on his face as he replayed what the nurse had told to him.   
"-It's your responsibility to look after her! When she needed you most, you just left her there-" The nurse had spoke.   
  
"You're right, Good Bird. It's my responsibility to take care of Lucille, and she needs me NOW! Come on, let's try to hold 'em off as long as we can!" Wally announced. Good Bird smiled, glad that Wally had finally come to his senses, even though deciding to tackle a 189 foot robot wasn't all that smart. Wally and Good Bird rushed toward the robot, prepared for anything, or so they thought...  
  
Back at the palace, the enormous group of baddies were still laughing away evilly, when a new laugh joined the group. It was higher, and a lot more heartily.   
"What? Who goes there? It sounds like them, but it can't be!" shouted the shortest leading person as the rest of the group quieted down. A spotlight appeared out of nowhere, revealing Guido Anchovie, grasping his Sunspot Umbrella.   
"You all sure are a cocky lot. Here's Guido Anchovie to shatter your pride!" Another spotlight shined over Polly, who was to the right of the gang.   
"Your hateful thoughts will be in vain! Polly Esther's here to show you the error of your ways. Love ya!" Polly shouted, blowing a kiss as she said 'Love ya!' Finally, just north of the group, but still visible, a spotlight shined upon Speedy Cerviche!   
"Whoever you guys are, you don't stand a chance against us! Speedy Cerviche here to kick your cans!" Speedy shouted.   
"SAMURAI PIZZA CATS!" Speedy, Polly, and Guido yelled simultaneously.   
  
"I... don't believe it! After all this time, after all the planning, you show up once again to ruin our name! How? How do you always manage to show up? You brats!!!" Ranted the short leading character.   
"Wait a second, who ARE you guys?" Speedy asked.   
"Well, Deep Dish Trio, you once fought us in battle and always vanquished us, well not again! You know us as..." The short dude spoke. All four of the lead villains took off their disguises.   
"We are the Rude Noise!" Cannonball Battery, Crow Magnon, Ronny Guisemuller, and Rojo Mojo shouted simultaneously.   
"But... why are you fighting again? It's not like you have a reason..." Polly pointed out. Crow Magnon corrected Polly.   
"Ah, that's where you're wrong! On our honor, we have sworn to serve Master Attrick, and it is by order of Master Attrick that we assist him and his associate, Big Cheese in the complete takeover of this city. It's too late now that the BG 2099's been completed, you should give up right now!" Crow Magnon explained.   
"Wait a second, you're serious? The Big Cheese is back in town? How? Why?" Speedy asked as hundreds of questions began to pour into his head.   
"That's right, cat. The Big Cheese will utterly annihilate you with Master Attrick's creation, the BG 2099!" Crow Magnon gloated.   
"Shuddap, already!" Speedy yelled. He motioned for Polly and Guido to come closer to him. Polly and Guido nodded, then leapt incredibly high, landing nimbly only a few feet away from Speedy!   
  
"What should we do about these guys?" Speedy asked. Polly and Guido shrugged. "They're crazy, if you ask me. There's no way the Big Cheese is coming back!" Guido exclaimed. Polly nodded.   
"What are you three babbling on about?" Rojo Mojo asked fiercely.   
"Yeah! Come on, let's fight!" Cannonball Battery shouted vigorously.   
"Wait, wait wait wait, fellas!" Speedy exclaimed.   
"What are you talking about? What is this BG 2099 thingie you keep blabbing about?"   
"Well, if you want to know about Master Attrick's ultimate creation, all you have to do is look toward the hospital in this wretched town! Come on, look!" Crow Magnon shouted, pointing his index claw toward the hospital area. Speedy, Guido, and Polly began to sweat. Their pupils became very small as all three of them looked toward the hospital area to see... The Big Cheese, at least 47 feet bigger than the palace!   
  
"What in the world IS that thing?" Speedy asked, sweating very rapidly. "You fools! It is Master Attrick's creation, the BG 2099, which he has crafted in Seymore Cheese's image!" Rojo Mojo informed the Pizza Cats, only to see he had been speaking to thin air. The Pizza Cats had left a large cloud of dust where they had taken off, running at full speed toward the BG 2099!  
  
"Man, they were serious! Big Cheese is back, and he brought along a brand new giant robot, bigger than any we've ever fought in the past!" Guido shot another glance at the giant robot as the Pizza Cats moved closer and closer to the titanic rat/fox.   
"I know what ya mean, pal. HOW are we ever gonna stop that thing?" Speedy asked, drawing his Magical Ginzu Sword as he ran.   
"We could defeat that thing if we had the Supreme Catatonic..." Polly drew her daggers.   
"Yeah, but it was destroyed along with the comet!" Speedy exclaimed.   
  
Mere moments later, the trio had made it near the area where the Big Cheese was wreaking havoc and advancing toward the hospital, ever so slowly as though he were waiting for something. There were several citizens of the city in the robot's way, but they soon cleared out, screaming all the way.   
"WEEHEE! SUCH FUN AND I HAVEN'T EVEN USED MOST OF THE WEAPONS SYSTEMS YET!" the Big Cheese exclaimed, laughing all the way as he thwacked an entire building out of his way. As huge piles of stone and other various pieces of rubble flew through the air, Speedy and the others just barely avoided being crushed by the foundation of the house Big Cheese had just destroyed.   
"We've got to get between him and the hospital! There's no telling if he's seriously hurt anyone yet or not!" Polly ordered, worriedly. Guido and Speedy nodded.   
"Okay, we'll split up. Meet back near the front of the hospital. You all know the shortest delivery routes to the hospital, use em!" Speedy declared, disappearing suddenly as he entered an alleyway.   
  
Polly and Guido both entered identical alleyways, and not much later, all three of the leading Pizza Cats had found their own way to the hospital, as the fearsome, awe-inspiring BG 2099 loomed near the hospital, ready to strike.   
"Hey, you!" Polly screeched in the giant robot's direction.   
"EH? WHAT'S THAT?" Asked the Big Cheese. He looked at the blue, white, and pink dots on the ground, and pressed a button labeled, 'ZOOM IN' to see who was yelling at him. Seymore's view screen became more focused on the dots in front of the hospital, until he finally saw, in full detail...   
"PIZZA CATS!!!!" Big Cheese roared, unknowing if what he saw was a mirage or not.  
  
"That's right, Big Cheese, and we're here to clean your clock!" Guido claimed heroically.   
"WHAT? THAT'S AWFULLY NICE OF YOU, BUT THE INTERNAL TIME SYSTEM WAS POLISHED JUST THIS MORNING!" Big Cheese informed the Pizza Cats.   
"Is he SERIOUS?" Polly whispered.   
"No, he means the Samurai Pizza Cats have come to stop your terrorism in its tracks!" Polly corrected Guido.   
"IS THAT A FACT? WELL, THEN, YOU MEDDLESOME KITTIES. IT'S TIME THAT I REALLY GOT SERIOUS. YOU THOUGHT THE COMET WAS SOMETHING? JUST SEE HOW POWERFUL THE BG 2099 IS!" The Big Cheese shouted. "OH, YEAH. I ALREADY TOOK OUT THAT ONE DUDE AND THE TRAITOR. HAVE A GOOD TIME SALVAGING THEM." The Big Cheese added maliciously.   
  
"Enough!" Speedy shouted. He went into the Ginzu Sword Stance, as the pink swirl of pure Ginzu energy surrounded Speedy. Speedy unsheathed his Magical Ginzu Sword, and split it suddenly, into two Ginzu Swords! That is, it and its twin sword, Blinky! Speedy used the two swords to swipe a deep red circle out of the air around him, finishing at the top, and a flashing yellow cat's eye appeared in the center of the circle.   
"Eat this, Big Cheese! HIYAA!" Speedy shouted, lowering his swords very forcefully, and launching the Cat's Eye Slash toward the Big Cheese's robot! After a terrific explosion, the BG 2099 stood amidst the wreckage, virtually unphased!   
"But... How?" Speedy asked.   
"I LIKED THAT LITTLE ENERGY TREAT, AND IN RETURN, HERE'S A TREAT FOR YOU!" The BG 2099 lifted its kimono just a hint, revealing a large hole.   
"TAKE THIS!"   
  
The hole began to emit a bright green light, when suddenly, "TSSSSEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!" An enormous beam of electric green shot through the air at light-speed, crashing down upon the three heroes! Shrieks of pain were heard as Speedy, Polly, and Guido fell to the ground.   
"I... I can't move my arms... I can't... feel my arms..." Speedy shuddered very quietly.   
"That... makes two of us..." Polly spoke.   
"Room for one... more?" Guido coughed.   
"Quiet, you fools. Get to your feet." Came another familiar voice from an alleyway to the left of the Pizza Cats. Speedy nodded, picking himself up to his feet, and picking up Polly and Guido too.   
"I see you are all still all right, even when you were hit by the Big Cheese's attack!" exclaimed the voice. Speedy nodded again.   
"Yeah, I guess we're still okay..."   
"Not for long you won't be."   
"Huh?" Speedy and the voice exchanged sentences.   
  
Suddenly, something in the alleyway where the voice came from began to light up bright green!   
"What's that?" Polly asked, pointing toward the light.   
"Prepare for the end, Pizza Cats!" The voice hissed, as the bright green thing lashed out, bathing all three cats in a cold green light!  
  
The green light appeared to be coming from a substance that looked like a huge lasso.   
"What?" Guido questioned incredulously, as the bright green object came flying toward them, it wrapped them all up like a glowing green rope!   
"I can't move! Can you guys?" Speedy gritted through his teeth, his eyes closed.   
"I can't either, and I don't think Polly's any better off..." Guido gritted.   
"THAT'S RIGHT, LI'L KITTIES. AND NOW, IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S TIME TO WRAP THIS GAME UP! WHADDYA SAY?" The BG 2099 lifted one massive foot into the air.   
"NOW I WILL FINALLY BE RID OF YOU!!!" The speakers boomed fiercely.  
  
Within the hospital, which was only 20 meters from the battle outside, Lucille lay on a bed, being examined by a doctor.   
"Uh... uh..." Lucille groaned as she slowly began to awaken.   
"Where... where am... I?" Lucille asked as she opened her eyes and looked around.   
"Keep still. We are examining your condition right now. You have quite a fever, you know." the doctor explained.   
"Where's Wally?" asked Lucille weakly. She coughed a bit, and the doctor handed her a water bottle that had been on the table beside her bed. Lucille drank a bit of the water, sitting up, then laid down again.   
"Wally? Who is Wally?" questioned the doctor.   
"My brother Wally, of course!" Lucille exclaimed.   
"Well, I'm quite sorry, Miss, but our new nurse is quite rude at times, and she became very mad when she heard that he left you at your home, and you fell into unconsciousness while he was away. She chewed him out a bit, then ordered him out. I don't see why he couldn't have stayed in the waiting room..." the doctor felt Lucille's head.   
  
"Your temperature seems to be getting back to normal." the doctor then looked past Lucille and out the window.   
"The sky seems pretty dark... but what...?" the doctor gasped, looking out the window.   
"What is what?" asked Lucille, curious about the doctor's reaction.   
"Look out the window... and see for yourself!" the doctor pointed toward the window. Lucille sat straight up in her bed, and looked out the window. Near the hospital was a giant robot, which strongly resembled someone she had met before, and the Samurai Pizza Cats appeared, paralyzed, as the giant robot lifted its massive left foot slowly, but something caught Lucille's eye more than the raging battle.   
  
There were two very still figures, lying sprawled against a wall of the hospital. Lucille couldn't see the two very well, but as far as she could tell...   
"Wally!" shrieked Lucille as she hopped out of bed.   
"Wait! Where are you going? You need to remain in bed!" the doctor ran after Lucille, but ran into one of the nurses and Lucille got away. Once outside, Lucille looked around, shifting her head from the left to the right. She darted to the left of the hospital, glancing around in search of the figures she had seen out of her window. As Lucille ran around the hospital like a chicken with its head cut off, Lucille noticed that her entire body began to have spasms of pain with every step she took. Lucille sneezed suddenly, and a rocket launched from her head! the missile exploded a corner of the hospital, revealing Wally and Good Bird, bloody and unconscious against one of the hospital walls.   
  
"Wally!" Lucille shrieked again as she rushed to her brother. He had been beaten very badly, it seemed. Lucille's eyes watered up, and a teardrop fell from Lucille's eyes to Wally forehead. His eyes slowly opened halfway.   
"Lucille?" Wally asked in a voice almost smaller than a whisper.   
"Good Bird and I... tried to stop the... big robot, but... we failed... please say you'll forgive me... Lucille..." Wally fell unconscious once again, his head on the concrete ground.   
"WALLY!!!" Lucille began crying. Her teardrops soon formed a puddle on the ground Lucille hair opened up, revealing the same arsenal as before, and before Lucille's next teardrop hit the ground, 100 tiny nuclear missiles erupted from Lucille's head, seemingly all headed toward the BG 2099!  
  
"NOW, I'VE LET THE SUSPENSE RUN ITSELF DRY! GOODBYE, MY MORTAL ENEMIES! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO START SLEEPING WITH THE ANCHOVIES IN THE BIG PIZZA PARLOR IN THE SKY!" the Big Cheese hollered, loud enough to awaken any sleeping citizens of Little Tokyo. The BG 2099, its vast leg high into the air, came down at lightning speed, when suddenly,   
"WALLY!!!" rang a scream in the air almost as loud as the boom coming from the BG 2099's speakers.   
"WHAT?" asked the Big Cheese, instantly stopping the BG 2099's foot, which now lay only 10 feet from Speedy, Polly, and Guido's heads.   
"What... was that... Lucille?" Guido asked. Suddenly, 100 bright flashes appeared in the sky, and came closer, and closer, larger and larger...   
"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?" The BG 2099 turned toward the lights.   
  
Within the mechanical titan, the Big Cheese said,   
"View Screen, zoom in on anomalies." the screen the Big Cheese had been looking at zoomed in on the objects flying toward him. After closer examination...   
"ACK! One hundred missiles and they're all headed straight for me!" The Big Cheese shouted. Back outside of the BG 2099, the robot immediately did a 180 degree turn, and began to run away!   
"IT SEEMS YOU'VE GOT THE BETTER OF ME THIS TIME, PIZZA CATS, BUT REST ASSURED, I WILL NEVER STOP MY SIEGE OF LITTLE TOKYO! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I- AHHHHHHH!" The BG 2099 apparently had retreated a bit too slowly, and the missiles caught up with him, sending the BG 2099 flying!   
"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! I'LL BE BACK!" the explosion sent the robot out of range of hearing, and it became out of sight of the Pizza Cats.   
  
Speedy breathed a sigh of relief.   
"Lucille really saved our tails this time, eh? Just a minute and I'll snap us outta this mess." Speedy slowly but surely whittled the green, rope-like substance down with his sword, and the Pizza Cats broke free! Guido, Speedy, and Polly all stretched their limbs, tired and aching.   
"Where do you suppose Lucille is? Those rockets definitely came from her." Speedy concluded, as he looked around. Polly and Guido went around the hospital in opposite directions until,   
"Guys! I've found them!" Polly called. Speedy and Guido rushed to Polly's position, and there, on the ground, unconscious, lay Lucille and Wally, while Good Bird was lying against the wall, also unconscious.   
"We've got to check them into the hospital." Polly spoke plainly. Polly picked up Lucille while Guido hoisted up Good Bird and Speedy carried Wally into the medical facility.  
  
Several hours later, Good Bird was awake, and seemingly better.  
"Now that we're up, mind tellin' me exactly what happened here?" Good Bird asked Polly, who had been watching over the three for some time, while Guido and Speedy repaired the tea shop.   
"Well, it's a long story, but here goes. It seems that the Big Cheese has returned to Little Tokyo, with a full budget, no less. He's created a giant robot that is impervious to our Ginzu Energy Attacks, and he's rehired the Rude Noise." Good Bird jumped out of his bed after hearing this news.   
"I know the Big Cheese is back, how is it possible? He left the town without so much as a penny to back him up, and now he's filthy rich again after only a month's passed?" Good Bird questioned incredulously. Polly nodded to this very glumly.   
"I'm afraid so..." Good Bird lowered his head.   
"We must stop him. The attack today was not his style. He actually went into combat, first of all. Secondly, he was SERIOUS. We have to find a way to destroy that giant robot before he actually harms somebody."   
  
Little did Good Bird and Polly know that their conversation was being documented. A youthful Ninja Crow hung outside the hospital window, recording everything that Polly and Good Bird had said, and as soon as their little chat was over, the Ninja Crow flew and dove out of sight. The same nurse who had scolded Wally before the Big Cheese attacked entered the room.   
"Hey! That guy has to pay for the hospital fees!" she shrieked loudly, nearly waking up Wally and Lucille. Polly walked up to her.   
"Um, excuse me, miss? I think this will cover the bill." Polly spoke, handing a $100 dollar bill to the nurse. The nurse nodded politely and walked out of the room.  
  
Back in the underground fortress, the Big Cheese was worried.   
"What if they discover the robot's weak point?" He asked Jerry Attrick, who was speaking to him on bended knee.   
"The BG 2099 doesn't HAVE a weak point, remember? Besides, it's obviously more powerful than the Pizza Cats, anyway." Jerry commented, brushing aside Big Cheese's fear. The Big Cheese shrugged.   
"Sure, but with the addition of the traitor, plus the other four Pizza cats I didn't fight... there could be some trouble in the future..." Big Cheese spoke. Jerry laughed evilly.   
"If it's Good Bird you are worried about, then fear, no more!" Jerry laughed evilly once again.   
"What do you mean, Jerry?" The Big Cheese scratched his head in confusion.   
"I mean I have a plan to turn that lousy, no-good, disrespectful traitor back into our prized warrior. You just wait. Good Bird is practically ours again!" Jerry Attrick laughed evilly once more, giving the Big Cheese goosebumbs. Suddenly, Jerry was enveloped into darkness, and only his eyes were visible, and a bright flash emanated from his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Pizza Cat Chronicles  
By EB Minion  
  
(Greetings once again! Read and review, please! I have chosen to cut out the introduction theme from all future Pizza Cat Chronicles Chapters, because it's just too darn long.)  
*******************************************************************  
  
As the world was enveloped in light, Speedy Cerviche appeared, grasping his Magical Ginzu Sword tightly in his fists. Soon afterwards, Polly Esther and Guido Anchovie, each grasping their individual weapons, joined Speedy in a Samurai Pizza Cat pose as Mt. Coochie and the Rising Sun welled up from underneath them!   
"On the next..." Speedy began. The mighty General Catton appeared to the left of Speedy and the gang, stomping into the area hard enough to send Speedy, Polly and Guido tumbling over!   
"PIZZA CATS!!!" General Catton shouted.  
  
Deep within the bowels of the Big Cheese's underground fortress, something was definitely wrong. In almost all of the rooms, when thoroughly searched, contained not a soul to be seen. But a huge crowd had apparently gathered within the Big Cheese's enormous private quarters, which consisted of Ninja Crows, the Rude Noise, the Big Cheese, and they were all surrounding two characters... Jerry Attrick, with an enormous sword in his claws, was standing before a kneeling Good Bird!  
"I, Good Bird, former Ninja Crow, vow to uphold my honor and reclaim my heritage, and seek out my revenge against my true enemies- Speedy Cerviche and the Samurai Pizza Cats!" Good Bird spoke, a look of pure hatred plastered onto his face.   
  
Meanwhile, at the Pizza Cat Pizzeria, the alarms were blaring, and red lights were flashing everywhere!   
"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! THE BG 2099 IS CURRENTLY POSITIONED DUE SOUTH OF HQ AND CLOSING IN!" Francine shouted into the megaphone.   
  
A mile south of the Pizza Cat Pizzeria, the BG 2099 had simply popped out of the earth, as it seemed, and was heading straight for the Pizzeria! Good Bird stood, perched on the vast shoulder of the mechanical monstrosity as it rumbled on.   
"It won't be long now! Those cats have had it! Their luck's finally run out! We'll see what harm they can do when we destroy their very base of operations!" Good Bird laughed evilly, as the BG 2099 came ever closer to the pizzeria.  
  
Suddenly, the BG 2099 stood before the Pizza Cat Pizzeria, weaving a dark shadow of evil over the building. Speedy, Polly, Guido, General Catton, Meowzma, Spritz, Bat Cat, and even Francine stood in front of the Pizzeria, outfitted in their armor, and in battle formation.   
"What's that thing on its shoulder?" Francine asked. The dark figure standing near the top of the BG 2099 suddenly swooped out of sight! Someone in a black cloak appeared before the Pizza Cats. The character took off is disguise, revealing himself to be Good Bird!  
"Now, you will all perish at the hands of Jerry Attrick, the BG 2099, but most importantly, you will fall at the hands of me!" Good Bird shouted, pointing his sword menacingly at Speedy.  
  
Good Bird froze into place, his face wearing a look of pure hatred as he continued to stare the Pizza Cats down.   
"On the next Pizza Cat Chronicles!" The Narrator shouted out loud. The frozen-in-place world darkened and eventually disappeared.  
  
*******************************************************************  
"Pizza Cat Chronicles!" Shouted Polly Esther as she was enveloped in a flash of light, and scratched horizontally and vertically with her claws, then froze into a pose, as the words: 'The Big Cheese Strikes Back: Part Two' appeared in front of her!  
*******************************************************************  
  
Deep into the night in the peaceful city of Little Tokyo, something was not quite right. One sole figure was still awake among all other people. A figure in white armor, and carrying a large sword, when compared to the person's height. This solitary figure ran tirelessly through the alleyways of Little Tokyo, apparently in search of something.  
  
After several moments of searching, the figure finally came to a home just across the street from the Pizza Cat Pizzeria, a house with a picture of Good Bird on top of the doorway...  
"Ah, I've finally found the place!" The person whispered to himself, using his large sword to silently slice the door off of its hinges. A bright white flash came out of the bushes behind the character as he layed the door harmlessly on the ground beside the 'Welcome' mat. He stepped into the house, not even letting the flash break his concentration, and began to move faster and faster, until it seemed as though this figure were not even touching the floor!  
  
The character in white armor literally flew through the main hallway of Good Bird and Carla's home, and with a mind-bogglingly large amount of caution, placed his ear to every door, until he reached a door where, with the most delicate sense of hearing, a slight sound of snoring could be heard.  
"Finally." The figure spoke to himself, opening the door slowly...  
"I can't believe they don't even keep their bedroom door locked, especially with so many suspicious characters running around these days!"  
  
The white figure stepped through the now-open doorway, and crept slowly through the room. Within this room, Good Bird and Carla layed, covered in a large blanket, on a king-sized mattress. The figure moved slowly, not daring to make the slightest sound, as he moved to the left side of the bed, where slept Carla, cooing innocently as she slept.   
"Ah, it is time." The figure spoke, taking his large sword out of its sheath. The moon's light shone through the window, and an eerie glint appeared on the side of the blade, as the figure slowly unsheathed his sword...  
  
That morning, in the Pizza Cat Pizzeria, Speedy was pacing back and forth in front of Guido and Polly, who were lounging around in chairs, while Francine was nowhere to be found.  
"Good Bird didn't show up at work today..." Speedy muttered to himself. Polly apparently overheard him.   
"Do you suppose he's sick?" She asked. Guido shook his head strongly.  
"No way! Remember the time a couple of weeks ago when he came down with the chicken pox, but he still came to work?" Guido asked. Polly and Speedy stifled giggles.   
"Boy, do I remember! That was when we found out that you'd never gotten the chicken pox before, Guido! You were scratching yourself all over for days after that!" Speedy laughed a bit. "It wasn't that funny!" Guido protested.   
  
"Hey, everyone, I'm ready!" came a voice at the far end of the Pizzeria. Polly, Guido, and Speedy all darted their heads to the source of the voice. Standing proudly in front of the cash register, was Francine, in emerald green armor!   
  
Covering all of Francine's hair, even her frontal pigtails, was a bright green helmet, a darker green colored visor covered the front end of the helmet, with a golden, triangular gem in the center of the visor. Francine's shoulders and arms were shielded with a bright green metal, with blades sticking out of the elbow and claw areas. Her chest matched the dark green color of her visor, with a rectangular golden shape in the center of Francine's chest plate, where glowed a triangular golden gem, identical to the one in her visor. Along Francine's waist was a pouch filled to the brim with some odd-looking silver powder, and her legs were covered with thin, forest green armor, that caught the light from the windows in a way the other plates of armor did not, and her feet were also armored with claws, fashioned with the same material as the claws on her hands and elbows. A golden bell still hung from her neck, as always.  
  
"Looking good, Francine!" Guido complimented. Francine twirled around a few times, allowing Polly, Guido, and Speedy to see all of her armor, before she sat down in a chair.  
  
"Didn't Big Al issue you that armor?" asked Speedy. Francine nodded. Guido pointed to her waist.   
"What's that powder stuff?" he questioned.   
"Well, Big Al was cleaning out the palace cellar, when he found this pouch of dust. Big Al analyzed the substance, and then threw a small bit of it into the air. He got the shock of his life when it nearly crushed him! After testing it further, he found that it was able to control gravity! Big Al hired the top scientists in the area to replicate the powder, and issued me this starting ration of attack power. In my training missions, he showed me how to use the powder, and now I'm ready for anything!" Francine explained.  
"So now, I'm the Rescue Team Pizza Cat of Gravity! Isn't that cool?" Speedy, Polly, and Guido nodded, all looking at the large sack that hung onto Francine's waist.  
  
Just across the street from the Pizzeria, still quite early in the morning, sobbing could be heard just outside the doorway, because the door was still on the ground near the 'Welcome' mat. Deep within the darkened hallways and into Carla and Good Bird's bedroom, where the sound of the sobbing and crying seemed to be coming from.   
"Carla... no, nonononono no! Carla... Please, open your eyes, and say that you'll be okay... I'll take you to a hospital, just tell me... just... no... You'll never speak again, never breathe again, I'll never again see your sweet face every morning... How could this happen? Who would do this? Carla, nooooo..." Good Bird sobbed, crying and weeping, even after his eyes ran dry and his tears disappeared, he cried.  
  
On the very same bed Good Bird was sobbing on, lay Carla, still as a statue, never to breathe, play, or love ever again. For on the left side of her chest, where dwelled her sweet, beautiful heart, was a large sword, impaling that innocent heart as though it were a single piece in a shish-kebab dinner. Carla's normally glowing skin was cold and darkened. Good Bird cried and moaned, until finally, he could cry and moan no longer.   
  
Slowly but surely, rage began to fill the gaping void left in Good Bird's heart.   
"I must... must find the one who did this... Vengeance... I swear by my honor to take the life of the one who killed Carla. My sword will run through his heart just as his sword has been run through the heart of my beloved. I will not know happiness ever again until the cold-blooded murderer has been slain. Of course, there is only one person I can turn to now, only one person who can aide me in revealing the identity of Carla's killer..." Good Bird spoke to himself, spreading his wings and taking flight, tears in his eyes as he flew, flew toward the panel in the earth, approximately 20 meters from the Little Tokyo Hospital/Health Rehabilitation Clinic.  
  
Deep into the earth, just below Little Tokyo, was the Big Cheese's underground fortress, only things were quieter than normal. No construction was going on, which was to be expected, because the BG 2099 had been completed, but it seemed the hallways were sort of empty, though Ninja Crows still roamed the corridors in small packs.   
  
Within this fortress, someplace or other, dwelled Jerry Attrick's minuscule quarters, and voices could be heard speaking within. Jerry Attrick stood in front of his finely crafted chair, glaring down at Good Bird, who was speaking to Jerry Attrick on bended knee.   
"Please, Jerry Attrick, I have come to you for one purpose. My wife, Carla, has been killed. I have sworn upon my honor to avenge her death by taking the life of the killer. I need you and your special forces, to investigate Carla's death, and seek out the identity of whoever murdered her. Please, I beg of you, Jerry, I have a bag of gold coins to offer in payment, but that's it. I hope you might find it in your own twisted heart to appease my wish." Good Bird explained, setting a pouch that rattled noisily as it shook, down onto the table next to Jerry's bed.  
  
Jerry took a look at the pouch of coins.   
"As you wish, Good Bird. 'Good Bird,' what a disgraceful name! You should rejoin us, now that you've learned of our location. So, you wish for us to look into the death of Carla, that hussy of a crow that you ran off with, hmm? Very well. Farewell, but stay near. You never know when we may finish our investigation." Jerry Attrick told Good Bird, as Good Bird nodded in return, flinching at the remark of Jerry calling Carla a hussy.   
"I came to you because I knew that a Ninja crow would rather die than forsake his honor, and it would be of the highest dishonor to lie to a fellow Ninja Crow, am I right?" questioned Good Bird. Jerry Attrick nodded to Good Bird's question in a noble fashion.  
  
"Oh yes," Good Bird began. "While I'm asking questions, I've got one big one for you. How is it possible that you and the Big Cheese are back in business, anyway?"   
"It was quite miraculous, really. You see, Big Cheese and I floated across the ocean for a week or so on that float, before finally hitting land. We were starving, but sadly, didn't have any money to buy anything. That's when some tourist on the landmass we were on passed by us, and offered $50 for one of the Big Cheese's paper fans! After several more sales of his paper fans at around fifty dollars each, Big Cheese and I discovered that we had been stranded on some island known as Tourist Island, where all tourists go when they were not on vacation. We spent two more weeks selling paper fans before buying out all of the hardware stores, taking our private jet back into the city, rounding up all of our Ninja Crows, and buying them better training and education."  
  
"Ah, so that's it, eh? Wow..." Good Bird complimented. Jerry Attrick nodded.   
"This will be a little tricky, so I suggest you just stay here for now, got it?" Jerry Attrick asked.   
"Yeah, I got it." Good Bird spoke, as Jerry Attrick stepped by him, opening the door, and scooting out of the room.  
  
Less than an hour and a half later, Jerry Attrick, followed by twenty Ninja Crows, returned to the underground fortress. Good Bird had been awaiting their arrival in the development room, where stood, as frozen as ice, the fearsome BG 2099.   
"Whoa, you guys were fast!" Good Bird exclaimed.   
"Yes, I suppose we were, but we have incredible evidence here, and I believe I may know who the culprit is!" Jerry shouted proudly, beaming at the malicious twinkle in Good Bird's eye when he said he almost knew who Carla's murderer was.  
  
Jerry brought a table into the room, pulling a back muscle in the process.   
"AIIEE! Ow, owowowoowwwww! Grrr... Anyway, here is all the evidence you shall need..." Jerry squealed, rubbing his sore back in pain. Two Ninja Crows stepped up to the table, placing a sword with dry blood on its tip, and a photograph, onto it. Good Bird looked at the objects intently.  
"Good Bird, behold. You have seen the sword elsewhere before, have you not? Behold the craftsmanship, the remarkable skill used in making this blade. This can only be the awesome Magical Ginzu Sword!" Jerry remarked, making Good Bird's heart skip a beat or two.  
  
Good Bird, unwilling to believe what Jerry was suggesting, picked up the sword and examined it. The sword was light in weight, and did bear the Ginzu Crest, but could it truly be the Magical Ginzu Sword? Good Bird raised the sword high over his head and then brought it down upon his own knee, breaking the sword into two brittle pieces!  
"Hey, what gives? This can't be the Magical Ginzu Sword!" Good Bird protested, showcasing the two pieces of metal. Jerry nodded.  
"Before we can investigate this blade further, you must look at this photo, which was taken just last night." Jerry spoke.   
  
Good Bird nodded, and went over to the other side of the table to examine the picture, and gasped. The photograph displayed the back of a dark character in white armor, with a sword in a sheath attached to his waist, and this figure was laying the front door of Good Bird's home onto the ground!  
  
"But... but... but THAT'S SPEEDY CERVICHE!!!" Good Bird shouted. Jerry nodded, grinning wickedly.  
"You see, you and Carla have ALWAYS had a great relationship. Speedy Cerviche and Polly Esther, however, have a relationship, but they can't seem to fully understand that fact. Speedy slowly became bitter and jealous, watching you and Carla, the 'love birds,' being happy together, while he was smacked around a lot by Polly. He aced like a complete moron, and decided to kill Carla, thinking that it would ease his own pains. He used the twin of the Magical Ginzu Sword to kill Carla, because he could always replicate the twin if he had the original sword. What do you think?"  
  
Good Bird listened to Jerry's idea, and widened his eyes.   
"It... it's impossible, I refuse to believe it!" Good Bird yelled. Jerry Attrick grinned.   
"I knew you would be a skeptic at first. Listen! You requested that we bring you the name of the killer, and we did, whether you believe us or not. After all, a Ninja Crow would rather die than forsake his honor, and lying to a fellow Ninja Crow is of the highest dishonor, remember?" Jerry questioned, chuckling evilly.  
  
Good Bird's heart skipped a few beats.  
"You... are right! But... if you're not lying... then... Speedy Cerviche is a cold-blooded murderer? In a world where that is possible, nothing is right anymore." Good Bird began, a desperate look gleaming in his eyes.  
"Before you say anymore, Good Bird, I know exactly what you are going to do, and it can only be done with a ritual guided by me. All Ninja Crows report to the Big Cheese's quarters now, because it's the largest area in the base!" Jerry yelled as he began to leave, motioning for Good Bird to follow him. Good Bird nodded, and they walked over to the Big Cheese's private quarters.  
  
Jerry Attrick, followed by Good Bird, and all 900 Ninja crows, and the Rude Noise, walked up to the Big Cheese's door, and rapped on the door 3 times.   
"Yeah, who is it? The mall had a 2 for 1 special on kimonos, and I'm seeing how I look!" asked the Big Cheese, on the other side of the door.  
"Cheesey? It's Jerry. The Ninja crows and I need your room. Mind if we come in?" Jerry Attrick asked.  
"Huh? No, not at all, do come in!" The Big Cheese replied.  
  
Jerry opened the door and stepped aside, allowing all of the Ninja Crows, including Crow Magnon, Ronny Guisemuller, Cannonball Battery, Rojo Mojo, and Good Bird, to step into the room, where the Big Cheese stood in front of a mirror, watching himself wear a red kimono, which was brighter than his usual regular-red kimono.  
  
Of course, Big Cheese immediately noticed Good Bird walking into the room, while looking in his mirror. The Big Cheese spun around and pointed at Good Bird.  
"What's that no-good, lousy, stinking traitor doing HERE???" Questioned the Big Cheese. Jerry walked up to the Big Cheese.  
"Big Cheese, my plan is going perfectly. Good Bird is about to swear his allegiance to us again, so play along with this, okay?" Jerry whispered. The Big Cheese nodded, his eyes sparkling with anticipation, as the Ninja crows and the Rude Noise formed a circle around the room, while Jerry and Good bird stepped into the center of the circle.  
  
"Good Bird, your heart is full of pain and hatred. You shall swear upon your honor and by your sword to kill he who took the breath from your true love's sweet lungs. You will swear your faithful allegiance to the Ninja crows whom you so humbly deserted, and you will exchange your false name for the name you also deserted. Repeat my words." Jerry spoke in a deep, booming voice, while he carried a large, thick sword in his claws.  
  
"I, Good Bird, swear upon my honor and by my sword to kill Speedy Cerviche, and insure the end for the Samurai Pizza Cats. I swear my allegiance to Jerry Attrick and the Big Cheese. I shall return to the name I was given at birth, and am hereby known as Bad Bird." Good Bird vowed, a look of pure hatred on his face.  
  
"Ah, finally! Now that all of that is settled... you must tell us the location of the Samurai Pizza Cats base. Well?" Jerry Attrick interrogated. Bad Bird nodded.  
"But of course, Jerry. You won't believe it, but the Samurai Pizza Cat's HQ is that dinky pizza parlor down the road!" Bad Bird informed. Jerry slapped his forehead.  
"Of course! I always thought that the 'Pizza' part was a typo in the script! Well then... ALL PERSONNEL REPORT TO YOUR ASSIGNED ATTACK HANGAR! WE ARE SIEGING THE CITY! I REPEAT: WE ARE SIEGING THE CITY!" Jerry Attrick screamed through a microphone.  
  
All of the Ninja Crows, including the Rude Noise immediately left the room and split off in all different directions.   
"Big Cheese, you get in the BG 2099, and I'll stand by at the control panel. Bad Bird, you will also stand by, on the BG 2099's shoulder. When the Pizza Cats confront us, we'll give them the shock of their lives!" Jerry ordered like a general, leaving the room. Bad Bird nodded silently to Jerry, following him out of the room, while the Big Cheese looked around, noticed nobody else was in the room, and ran out to Hangar Bay #7, where stood the BG 2099.  
  
Somewhere, about 20 meters east of the Little Tokyo Health Clinic, a raccoon in a brown robe was standing around, looking at his watch.  
"Oh, man! She totally ditched me!" The raccoon said to himself glumly.  
"First I fall over that huge crack in the ground, and now my girlfriend forgets our date tonight!" Suddenly, right before the eyes of the depressed raccoon, stood an enormous fox taller than the palace, followed by at least 900 crow-like figures.  
"Oh, man, dude, what a day! Giant robot, everyone! Outta the way! A giant robot's coming!" The raccoon teen dude shouted madly, running down the street in the same direction that the BG 2099, and the 900 Ninja crows and Rude Noise were facing  
  
Moments later, at the Pizza Cat Pizzeria, customers stood in a line in front of the counter, giving their orders and lounging at one of the tables until they got their food, while Speedy and Guido manned the ovens and gave out the food, while Polly and Francine took the orders.  
"Yes, that will be the Wonder Meal, Super duper-sized, with extra cheese and battery parts sir. Have a nice day and come again!" Francine spoke, smiling friendly to the ostrich that had just ordered from her.  
"The Cat-Bird special, that'll be fresh milk and chicken wings in a saucer! Thank you, ma'am, and have a nice day!" Polly smiled to a woman cat as the woman sat at a table.  
  
A teenage raccoon suddenly belted through the doorway of the Pizzeria.  
"Everybody! I giant robot's headed this way! Run for your lives!!!" ranted the raccoon as he dashed out of the Pizzeria. "SAY WHAT???" Polly, Francine, Speedy and Guido simultaneously shouted. Francine was the first to zoom to the windows, going through a horde of running, screaming customers.   
"Oh my... oh my goodness!" Francine shrieked.  
  
Outside the window, little more than a mile away from the Pizzeria, the BG 2099, followed by hundreds upon hundreds of dark, shadowy people, and they were all closing in rapidly on the Pizzeria! Francine rushed to the back of the room while Speedy, Guido, and Polly looked through the window.  
  
Francine rushed to the launching station, where she booted up the main computer, and used the communication port to dial up General Catton's Pizzeria. In a matter of moments, General Catton's face appeared on the computer screen.  
"What is it, Francine?" General Catton asked, already outfitted in his red and purple armor.  
"Have you taken a look outside? A giant robot is headed for the Pizza Cat Pizzeria, and I don't think it wants to play card games. Get the Rescue Team over here right now!" Francine shrieked. General Catton nodded.  
"I'm on my way!" He shouted.  
  
"Phew..." Francine sighed. She balled her hand into a fist, slamming a large red button marked, 'Emergency,' and red lights began flashing all around the Pizzeria, and a megaphone appeared right below Francine's chin. She picked up the megaphone, and shouted,   
"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! THE BG 2099 IS CURRENTLY POSITIONED DUE SOUTH OF HQ AND CLOSING IN! SPEEDY TO STATION 1! POLLY TO STATION 3! GUIDO TO STATION 2! LET'S MOVE IT!!!"  
  
Speedy, Polly, and Guido nodded, as they dashed to the very back of the Pizzeria, where the three huge Pizzeria Ovens were.   
"Come on, guys, looks like this is it!" Speedy declared, jumping into the first oven on the left as the bottom dropped out, and he slid down the glass tube and landed on a seat, which dropped down as it outfitted him, Polly, and Guido in their armor.   
  
As this was happening, Bad Bird laughed evilly as the citizens of Little Tokyo ran for their pitiful lives as the BG 2099 marched on lifelessly.   
"It won't be long now! Those cats have had it! Their luck's finally run out! We'll see what harm they can do when we destroy their very base of operations!" Good Bird laughed evilly, as the BG 2099 came ever closer to the pizzeria.  
  
Meanwhile, Francine was still in the launching station, setting up the main cannon. She typed in the User Password, and after setting the cannon to Automatic, and the angle, which ranged from 0 to 180 degrees, to 90 degrees, or 'Totally Vertical,' Francine opened up a program labeled, 'Project Gravitycat,' and a panel opened up in the wall to Francine's left!  
  
"Yes! I knew it would work!" Francine shouted happily, as she jumped into the hole. Francine slid down a familiar glass tube, where she landed on a metallic-silver chair, which continually dropped as Francine's body was covered in green armor plates. A white pouch appeared on Francine's belt as the seat stopped dropping, and she jumped through a bright doorway.  
  
Outside, the BG 2099, Ninja Crows, and the Rude Noise, were moments away from reaching the Pizzeria! The main cannon on top of the building tilted upward until it was pointing straight up, and Francine's voice shouted over the loudspeaker:  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, in case you haven't seen, a giant robot's on the move, and it is pretty mean! Shut your windows, lock your doors, because it's coming back for more, and when all of this is done, come in and join the fun, because the Party Special tonight is pizza that'll have you shouting, 'All right!"  
  
When the speakers stopped playing, the main cannon went off three times, as Speedy, Polly, and Guido landed in front of the Pizza Cat Pizzeria. Suddenly, a hole appeared in the main cannon as a second cannon extended out of the hole! A bright green blast emanated from the second cannon, as Francine, outfitted in her own armor, landed beside the other pizza cats.  
"Francine!" Speedy, Polly, and Guido shouted. Francine nodded.  
"Yep! I'm going to help you guys out! Don't worry, I've had experience in combat, thanks to Big Al's training missions, and I'm ready!" Francine assured her friends, as four pinpricks of light, in different directions, appeared in the distance.  
  
"PIZZA CATS! SURRENDER NOW!" The BG 2099 screeched. The baddies were only 150 feet from the Pizzeria now! Speedy, Polly, Francine, and Guido all took a step forward. Speedy drew his sword, while Polly pulled out her daggers, as Guido pointed his umbrella in the direction of the BG 2099, and Francine brought out her bag of silver powder.  
"No way, Big Cheese! You've really gone too far this time!" Speedy called out to the BG 2099, as the Rescue Team landed in front of the Pizza Cats!  
  
"We're right on time, right?" General Catton asked. Speedy nodded.  
"You're just in time for the party, pal! Take a look over there! We're going to need all of the help we can get!" Speedy informed the Rescue Team, pointing toward the BG 2099, and giggling at the looks of awe on the faces of Meowzma, General Catton, Bat Cat, and Spritz.  
  
Francine looked toward the BG 2099, amazed at its size. She suddenly spotted something on the giant robot's shoulder.   
"Huh? What's that?" Francine asked. She pulled down the visor on her helmet, and turned on the zoom in command. Something was definitely on the BG 2099's shoulder, but Francine couldn't figure out what. Suddenly, the thing, whatever it was, disappeared!  
  
"What was that thing?" Francine asked again. As if in response to Francine's question, a Ninja Crow appeared in front of the Pizza cats. He wore dark green armor, wielded a huge sword, and had a dark violet beak...  
"Good Bird! Why didn't you come to work today?" Speedy asked. Good Bird gave a wave of his right claw.  
"I have sworn my allegiance to Jerry Attrick, and am a Ninja Crow again. You disgusting cats will be destroyed, and Little Tokyo will be at our mercy." Bad Bird spoke maliciously.   
"WHAT? But... what is Carla saying about this? You aren't thinking clearly, Good bird, snap out of it!" Speedy spoke.  
"Definitely the wrong thing to say. And my name is Bad Bird! ATTACK!" Bad Bird screeched as the Ninja Crows rushed out to attack the Samurai Pizza Cats!  
  
The Samurai Pizza cats, at this point very confused, rushed to meet the onslaught of Ninja Crows.  
"There's too many of them!" Guido noted, as if it weren't obvious. General Catton nodded.  
"Yeah, but we can take out several of them at a time, can't we?" General Catton asked. Speedy shrugged, as a Ninja Crow flew toward him, and Speedy knocked him out with the flat of his blade.  
"Let's try to clear a path through them! They're only a distraction to tire us out! We need to focus on the BG 2099!" Speedy instructed.  
  
"Okay, Speedy! Now... Gravity Web 6X!" Francine shouted, dipping her hand into the pouch of dust. The dust covered her claws, and Francine swiped through the air! A fine line of silver streaks appeared where Francine had clawed, and the streaks formed a web. Francine pushed the web very forcefully, and it covered a group of Ninja Crows! Suddenly, the Ninja Crows became unable to move, as they laid on the ground, pulled to the earth by the intense gravity of the web.  
  
Inside some TV station in Little Tokyo, sat the Professor at his desk, paper fan in hand, pointing to a screen that displayed various images. At this point, it showed the white pouch of powder that Francine was carrying around.  
"The Gravity Dust is a very weird substance. It can only be controlled with months of practice. Once it has been spread around, the particles of dust naturally form a web, which is then controllable only by the person who has the pouch, which the dust is originally contained in. Then, whoever is touched by the flying powder is subject to whatever gravity changes the user of the dust requests. Only with experience can the Gravity Dust be used to completely control the gravity in certain areas and such."   
  
As the Professor spoke, the images on the screen to the left of the Professor changed from the pouch of powder itself, to a silver web of dust, to Francine holding up the bag of dust, to a group of Ninja Crows being covered by a silver web of dust, then a large red arrow pointing down beside the Ninja crows as they fell over, being crushed by the gravity of the web, and finally, the screen changed to a field, with Francine spreading the dust across the field, and two arrows, one blue, one red, one pointing up, and one pointing down.  
  
"Wow!" Polly complimented Francine as she launched her attack. Speedy took another step toward the Ninja crows, standing still as he split his Magical Ginzu Sword into two swords. Speedy brought the swords to his face, forming a large X with them. Starting at the bottom, Speedy brought the Magical Ginzu Sword and Blinky into a large, dark red circle, with a flashing yellow cat's eye-shape.  
"Okay! BG 2099, here we come, YAA!" Speedy shouted, bring both swords downward with great force as the Cat's Eye flew through the air, clearing a path as the Ninja crows ran for their lives!  
  
"Okay, guys, we've got our path!" Meowzma declared, as he rushed through the crowd of Ninja crows before they had a chance to react. Speedy and the others quickly followed, as all of the Samurai Pizza Cats went to confront the BG 2099.   
"Wait a second... they broke right through! Those idiots can't do anything right!" Bad Bird scowled. He flew up into the air, watching the Pizza Cat's movements, waiting to see what they would do.  
  
"AH, I SEE YOU'RE JUST BEGGING TO BE DESTROYED, AREN'T YOU?" The Big Cheese asked as Speedy, Polly, Guido, Francine, Meowzma, General Catton, Spritz T. Cat, and Bat Cat ran/flew toward him.  
"You are the one who will be defeated! There's no way you can beat our powers combined!" General Catton roared. Meowzma, Spritz, and Bat Cat knew what this meant.  
"SUPER DUPER WONDER WEAPON!!!" The Rescue Team shouted simultaneously. General Catton stood holding his twin cannons outward, as Bat Cat's helicopter blade device attached to the back of the cannons, while Meowzma's blades formed on the sides of the cannons, and Spritz's water cannon attached between the cannons.   
"SUPER DUPER WONDER WEAPON, FIRE!!!!" The Rescue Team yelled, as a white ball of light formed at the front of the weapon. The ball slowly grew, and grew, and grew until it was the size of a cannonball, then surged toward the BG 2099, and a huge multicolored bright light show, then an enormous explosion occurred, covering everything in a fine dust.  
  
As soon as the dust cleared, the BG 2099 proudly stood, virtually untouched by the blast.  
"OWWIE! ALL OF THOSE BRIGHT LIGHTS HURT MY EYES!" The Big Cheese complained, rubbing his eyes before looking down at the Rescue Team. General Catton, Meowzma, Bat Cat, and Spritz stood there, gaping at the sheer impossibility of what they were seeing. Suddenly, General Catton got an idea.  
"This thing isn't affected by energy blasts! We can slowly cut it away with our swords and skill, come on!" General Catton called, as all of the Samurai Pizza Cats, except for Speedy, rushed toward the BG 2099, swords drawn.  
  
Speedy stood, alone, staring at Bad Bird.  
"Hey, Bad Bird! I don't understand! It doesn't make any sense! What would make you return to the Ninja Crows? What about Carla? You still didn't tell me what she said about this!" Speedy called to Bad Bird. Apparently, Bad Bird heard him, because in less than 8 seconds, Bad Bird dived with great velocity, stopping right in front of Speedy, tears in his eyes, and pointing his sword toward Speedy.  
"Carla didn't say anything about it. She cannot say anything anymore, and it's all your fault! So, prepare yourself, Speedy Cerviche, to feel the ice of my blade impaling your dark heart. You shall DIE!" Bad Bird cried, jumping back, then using his wings to keep only a couple inches above the ground.   
"Bad Bird, what are you talking about? You're not making ANY sense! I don't wish to fight with you." Speedy spoke, only to find himself face-to-face with the tip of Bad Bird's sword as the Ninja Crow flew forth.  
"Yeow! You could really hurt someone that way, you know!" Speedy exclaimed, jumping out of the way at the last possible second.  
"What kind of an idiot are you? Pain is the whole point of vengeance!" Bad Bird remarked. Speedy shrugged, drawing his sword.  
"I don't want to fight you, Bad Bird, but I have no choice." Speedy spoke, turning on his jet-powered shoes, sending him hovering only inches above the ground at the same level as Bad Bird.  
"Ah, so you finally come forth, coward. Fool! I will make you regret that you even minutely considered in the very back of that mind of yours of destroying all that I loved. DIE PIZZA CAT, DIE!!!" Bad Bird screamed, as he and Speedy clashed swords, while hovering only inches above the ground.  
  
As Speedy Cerviche and Bad Bird clashed swords, Polly, Guido, Francine, Meowzma, Spritz, Bat Cat, and General Catton looked like fools, stabbing their swords at the BG 2099's armor, like an ant poking a human with a really stiff hair.  
"YOU'RE ALL GETTING REALLY ANNOYING, YA KNOW THAT?" The Big Cheese asked, swatting at Guido as he tried burning a hole into the robot's right foot with his Sun Spot Umbrella Heat Beam. Guido was sent flying by the force coming from the swat, even though the BG 2099's hand didn't make contact! Polly was forced from the robot when the Big Cheese fired a missile at her. Polly, running at top speed, just barely missed getting hit by the missile. Bat Cat was the only Pizza Cat seriously hurt yet, as he had made a bold attempt of flying up to find some way into the robot around its head, only to meet one of the BG 2099's specialty Charged Eye Lasers. General Catton tried futily to blast at least a finger or chunk of metal off of the robot with his long-ranged cannon blasts, Francine was checking and taking care of Bat Cat's wounds, Spritz was attempting to rust and cut off some of the important attachments with his water cannon, and Meowzma hit steel against titanium, trying time after time again to sharply slice a way into the BG 2099.  
  
While these two different battles raged on, the entire world froze, as Speedy and Bad Bird's swords crossed.  
"Hey, I got my Narrator's license for the new season! Anyway, stay tuned for the exciting, mind-bogglingly exciting conclusion to the Big Cheese Strikes Back mini series on the next Pizza Cat Chronicles!" the Narrator hollered as the world darkened and faded away into empty black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Pizza Cat Chronicles  
By EB Minion  
  
(Greetings, lovers of Samurai Pizza Cats, Kyatto Ninden Teyandee, and other such stuff, it is I, EB Minion! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter the Pizza Cat Chronicles. I know that I enjoyed making it. Oh, yeah, on a side note: Whenever the Narrator talks, the things he says that happen, actually happen as he says them, got it? Oh, yes, and it's true that while on Tourist Island, the Big Cheese bought himself a much better education, but he is still an idiot most of the time.))  
*************************************************************  
  
As the world opened up to the light once again, Speedy Cerviche, as fearless as ever in his white armor, brought out the mighty Magical Ginzu Sword, splitting into two Ginzu Swords, one sword of which was named Blinky! As Speedy sliced the air around him with the Magical Ginzu Swords, his allies and comrades, Guido Anchovie and Polly Esther, both wearing their awesome armors, joined him! Mt. Fuji and the Rising Sun appeared from absolutely nowhere as Polly and Guido entered the scene! As the Samurai Pizza Cats assembled, Speedy pointed the Magical Ginzu Sword to the heavens, while he pointed Blinky horizontally!  
"On the next..." Speedy began vigorously, as an armored cat of enormous girth rushed onto the scene, stomping the ground with all his might.  
"PIZZA CATS!" General Catton yelled, as the darkness covered the area.  
  
In Little Tokyo, an enormous battle raged before the not-so-concealed headquarters of the Samurai Pizza Cats, the Pizza Cat Pizzeria! Speedy lay on the cold, rocky ground, pinned to the floor by several metal stars catching just the outside of his armor! Bad Bird hovered several feet off of the ground, sword in hand, as it began glowing with a bright blue energy!  
"NOW YOU PAY, SPEEDY CERVICHE!!!!" Bad Bird screamed.  
  
At the same time, the sinister BG 2099, a HUGE robot that looked just like the Big Cheese was dealing combat with Speedy Cerviche, Guido Anchovie, Polly Esther, General Catton, Spritz T. Cat, Bat Cat, and even Francine, in her brand new green armor! The BG 2099 suddenly began emitting a bright green light!  
"YOU CATS HAVE REALLY BEGUN TO GET ANNOYING, YOU KNOW THAT? LET'S SEE YOU DEAL WITH THIS!" The speakers equipped onto the BG 2099 blared with sound, as the green light became brighter and brighter, until it became pure white and an enormous beam shot forth!  
  
Suddenly, all of the Pizza Cats lay on the ground, with Bad Bird nowhere to be seen, and the BG 2099 towering over them. In an instant, Polly and Speedy saw something rising in the distance. Polly laughed joyously.  
"It's not possible!" Speedy exclaimed.  
"But... it's there, isn't it?" Polly asked weakly, as the two stared at the ever-approaching object.  
  
There, standing right before the battered and bruised Samurai Pizza Cats, was... the Supreme Catatonic, and the Great Guru Lou was in the cockpit!!!  
"On the next Pizza Cat Chronicles!!!" The Narrator shouted, as the Supreme Catatonic faded away...  
  
*************************************************************  
"Pizza Cat Chronicles!" Guido shouted, as he drew his umbrella, and held it behind his head, as the words, 'The Big Cheese Strikes Back, Part 3' appeared in front of him!  
*************************************************************  
  
"When we last left our heroes, the Samurai Pizza Cats, they were rib-deep in a battle with Bad Bird, and the BG 2099! Will our heroes make it? Will good prevail once again? I should hope so, or this episode won't amount to much!" The Narrator shouted as a frozen picture of Speedy and Bad Bird, hovering only inches above the ground, swords crossed, appeared out of thin air!  
  
The frozen picture first regained its color, then reanimated, as Bad Bird and Speedy, still hovering, began clashing swords like mad!  
"Why must we fight, Bad Bird?" Speedy asked bad Bird, parrying another sword swipe from him in the process. Bad Bird, upon hearing Speedy's question, screeched and began swiping his sword more furiously than ever.  
  
Meanwhile, Polly, Guido, Francine, General Catton, Meowzma, Spritz, and Bat Cat were fighting a losing battle against the BG 2099.  
"My water pack's running low! I'll have to find a source of water soon, or I'm won't be fighting again until I do!" Spritz complained, gazing endlessly at the little gauge on the side of his Hydro Cannon, which was a critical red color at the moment, and at a dangerously low level along the gauge. Meowzma nodded.  
"I think I'm almost through, but I might not have enough power to make it!" He replied.  
  
Sparks flew as Meowzma continued his work on drilling a hole through the BG 2099's left pinky toe, which stood taller than him, and it seemed to be working! The metal was slowly giving way against the pressure of Meowzma's blades. Nobody else seemed to be having as much luck, though...  
  
Meanwhile, Speedy and Bad Bird continued to clash swords!  
"This is growing old! Give up now and die with whatever's left of your so-called 'honor,' Speedy!" Bad Bird spat bitterly, slashing with more power than ever now. Speedy just barely held on to the sword, desperately parried blow after blow, until it seemed as though the Magical Ginzu Sword would split in half due to the sheer momentum of the blows Bad Bird was dealing with his own, seemingly-indestructible sword!  
"Something's gotta give soon, and I have a feelin' it won't be him!" Speedy shouted, watching Bad Bird, not even showing signs of tiring yet, as he slashed and struck again and again.  
  
Bad Bird seemed to become more frustrated with every blow he struck, and yet Speedy Cerviche seemed stubborn in Bad Bird's eyes, and refused to give up. Finally, it became too much for Bad Bird. He jumped back suddenly, causing Speedy to tumble over.  
"Hey, what'd ya do that for?" Speedy asked. Bad Bird smirked.  
"I'm very glad you asked that. Let's see you try to escape this storm!" Bad bird declared, throwing a hurricane of throwing stars in Speedy's direction!  
  
"Man, how much longer can we hold out? I actually think that the Big Cheese is laughing his head off in there!" Polly exclaimed as she and Guido hopelessly fired their specific Ginzu attacks, a bright red heart-shaped energy attack, and a burst of blue fire-shaped energy! The blasts connected with the right foot of the BG 2099, but nothing appeared to have changed, just like the last 13 times!  
  
Within the main control unit of the BG 2099, that is to say, within the head of the mechanical titan stood the Big Cheese, laughing away at the stupidity of the Samurai Pizza Cats, who continued to uselessly bat away at the robot's defenses.  
"Little do they know, even if they manage to lower my defenses enough to cause damage, one push of the OTHER big shiny red button and my back-up shields will be enough to stop all incoming damage and destroy those bothersome cats once and for all! Hey, bothersome, I didn't even know I knew that word!" the Big Cheese commented happily, and resumed laughing at the Samurai Pizza Cats as they began to appear tired from their efforts. Soon afterward, exhaustion would surely force them collapse!  
  
Polly and Guido had had enough. After firing each of their respective energy attacks at least 18 times, they were far more exhausted than the others. Polly fell over, daggers still in her hands. From Polly's view, she could clearly see Bad Bird and Speedy dueling to the death, but Bad Bird appeared to have the upper hand, as Speedy lay on the ground, and Bad Bird launched a cloud of throwing stars toward Speedy!  
"Speedy!" Polly cried. She got to her feet, and ran toward the duel.  
  
"Oh, man! Why does this always happen! Last time you tried that I had to replace my suit!" Speedy complained, lamenting the fact that he was trapped and he was being outlined by the throwing stars that had actually managed to hit him!  
"Ah, I finally have you, Speedy. Now, it is time. I will take your life just as I have vowed!" Good Bird began to cry, as he flew higher and higher into the air.  
"NOW YOU PAY, SPEEDY CERVICHE!!!" Bad Bird screamed, as he held his sword into the air, and it began to glow bright blue and sparked with energy.  
  
"Speedy!" Came a girl's deep voice from over to the left, where the BG 2099 was battling with the other Samurai Pizza Cats. Speedy tilted his head a little, and saw Polly, rushing to his aide!  
"Polly!" Speedy shouted. Bad Bird looked to Polly, then grinned evilly.  
"I've got another idea! I will make you feel what I feel in my heart. YOU WILL KNOW THE PAIN!!!" Bad Bird screamed, as his sword still glowed bright blue and sparked with energy. Bad Bird lifted the blade above his head with both hands, and brought it down with all of the force he could muster, and a nearly invisible beam came down, destroying everything in its path, coming towards Polly!  
  
Polly saw the beam, and shrieked in terror as death approached at lightning speed.  
"Polly!" Speedy screamed, unable to move because the flying stars tore through his armor, and stuck straight into the earth. Polly screamed again as the beam came upon her, and a great explosion occurred, causing everyone, including the Big Cheese to look toward the source. Then, Polly was nowhere to be seen, and a blackened dagger fell to the ground, hanging in tattered pieces, only attached by a few measly red threads.  
  
"POLLY!!!" Speedy cried, looking toward the barren ground where his one true love had stood seconds before.  
"W... why are you doing these things Bad Bird? I didn't lay a finger on Carla. Did Polly really deserve that? What did she ever do to you?" Speedy asked in a weak voice, tears streaming down his face. Speedy struggled, but couldn't budge an inch. Bad Bird laughed.  
"Carla couldn't possibly do anything to deserve her fate, either. Now you know my pain. Now you know my torment. And now is the time that you shall die, too! I will not allow Carla's death to go unavenged a moment longer! Say goodbye!" Bad Bird screeched, charging up his sword again until it glowed bright blue just like before.  
  
"TIS THE TIME OF YOUR DESTRUCTION, SPEEDY CERVICHE!!! TAKE THIS!!!" Bad Bird screamed again, as he brought his swords down with as much force as before, when suddenly, in mid-swing, Bad Bird's sword disappeared!  
"Huh? Where did my sword go?" Bad Bird asked, looking around. Suddenly, about 20 meters away from Bad Bird stood Polly, his sword at her feet!  
"What? But that's impossible! You're supposed to be dead!" Bad bird exclaimed, shocked at the revelation before him. Polly laughed.  
"It'll take more than your fancy light show to kill me! Anyway, you were off by an inch! Your blast hit the ground about a foot in front of me, and I took the opportunity to quickly scratch my way underground! It was terrifying, with such little air and all, but it was worth it!" Polly called.  
  
"That does it! I'm out of here! We shall meet again, Speedy, and when we do, the ice of my blade will finally feel the last beats of your heart! So long!" Bad Bird declared, swooping down to pick up his sword, and vanishing from sight! Speedy laughed happily at the sight of Polly, alive and well.  
"Come on, Speedy, let me get you out of there!" Polly declared, pulling the stars out of the ground, therefore releasing Speedy from the cold, hard ground.   
"We still haven't had that talk yet, Speedy." Polly reminded. Speedy blushed a bit.  
"I know... we can talk tonight if we don't forget..." Speedy suggested. Polly nodded.  
"Okay, now come on! We have a Little Tokyo to save!" Polly sped back toward the battle, leaving Speedy alone for a second to think, then, he ran after Polly, waving his Magical Ginzu Sword into the air.  
  
Guido, after several moments of rest, finally got up again and continued batting away at the BG 2099's left foot with his blue fire energy attack technique.  
"DON'T YOU PEOPLE EVER GIVE UP???" asked the Big Cheese. The Pizza Cats were becoming really annoying, and they had even managed to decrease the BG 2099's defense power with all of their attacks! The Defense Gauge on the left side of the control room was now reading 98%, but when you think about it, that was a great deal of defense depleted!  
  
Meowzma, working on the back of the BG 2099's left foot, away from the other Pizza Cats, finally cut a huge hole from the top to the bottom of the BG 2099's left pinky toe!  
"YES! Now let's see what makes this thing tick and cut through it..." Meowzma spoke to himself, eyeing the enormous hole he had just created, and walked into the dark passageway...  
  
"Speedy, don't forget what you told me. You promised you'd never leave me again, so be careful! That robot of the Big Cheese's isn't showing any sign of attack at the moment, but he could turn around at any time!" Polly informed Speedy as the two reached the area where General Catton was busy blasting away at the BG 2099, but of course, his blasts didn't seem to be having any effect whatsoever!  
  
Within the head of the BG 2099, the Big Cheese was lazily yawning.   
"This is getting quite boring..." He plainly spoke. Suddenly, the mechanical voice of the main computer booted up.  
"Master Cheese, defenses are dropping at 1% every ten minutes! Would it not be wise to attack them with one of the main cannons and destroy them all now before things get out of hand?" Asked the computer. Big Cheese shook his head mockingly.  
"Of course not! This robot is not going down anytime soon. Do you get what I'm saying here?"  
"Acknowledged. Setting parameters to 75% automatic tolerance limit." The computer spoke as the main view screen flared with technological babble relating to equations and statistics.  
  
Just inside the left pinky toe of the BG 2099, which had sealed itself off inexplicably, Meowzma crouched against one wall, sweating nervously as tiny, silver, chrome-like arrows flew out of all of the walls, even the one he was lying against. Luckily, the Ninja Crows never really thought ahead, and had placed all of the arrows at the same level! Meowzma looked up, to find the arrows, still flitting about as though there was no tomorrow. Stupidly, he lifted one of his blades into the air. After a few PLINKS, CLINKS, FLITS, and SCRAPES, Meowzma brought his blade back down to him, to find it as though he were holding a new brand of Swiss cheese.  
  
"Ack! My blade! Grrr... Ooh, that does it!" Meowzma said to himself angrily as he jumped into the air with lightning speed, and landed on one of the large arrows flying about! Continuing on, Meowzma began to uneasily take a step forward, onto an arrow flying in the other direction. The shift was enough to knock Meowzma down, but if that happened, he would be reduced to something resembling the twisted, holey blade Meowzma now held in his hand.  
  
"Eeep!" Meowzma gasped as he nearly fell into the field of arrows. He regained his balance. These appeared to be no ordinary arrows, for they flew straight across the room, and kept going at it, no matter how much weight was applied on top of them! Meowzma looked around. There was only one door in the entire room. 'That must be where I go next' Meowzma thought to himself silently, as he began to jump from arrow to arrow across the room.  
  
Finally, several minutes later, Meowzma came to the door, and opened the knob while hopping in place as arrows flitted by madly. Thinking logically, he pushed the door after turning the knob, and the door opened. Meowzma breathed a sigh of relief, as he fell into the doorway, but not before one of the arrows caught the back of his foot in the process of falling into the next room.  
"MEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!!!!" Meowzma screeched, rubbing his foot thoroughly, only to pull his hand back with blood on it.  
"Man, those things HURT!" Meowzma spoke to himself, as he continued into the darkened room...  
  
Outside, the seemingly-worthless gesture of attacking the BG 2099 as the idiotic Big Cheese just watched the Samurai Pizza Cats' pathetic attempts at totaling it, began to turn into something! Francine busily spread silver powder into the air, creating an enormous web and using it to attempt to crush the BG 2099's right foot! Francine had been doing this for a while, with still limited results after quite sometime. In an exciting, tension-filled moment, Francine and the others heard an ear-splitting screech of crushing metal as the titanium use in building the BG 2099 caved in on itself by a micrometer!  
"All right men! You heard that sound! Focus everything you got on the BG 2099's right foot!" General Catton ordered.   
"General! I'm out of water!" Spritz complained. Bat Cat nodded glumly.  
"Big Cheese's not even worried about us doing something drastic to his robot! It's like we're pebbles in his shoes for all he cares!" Bat Cat noted.  
  
"Now troops, I know the situation looks bad, but we will conquer the enemy sooner or later! It's only a matter of time! Bat Cat, you fly Spritz to the nearest source of water while we hold him off! Oh, yeah, where's Meowzma?" General Catton questioned, looking around curiously, as Spritz and Bat Cat shrugged. Bat Cat had Spritz hold on by Bat Cat's ankles, as he began to hover into the air, and began flying westward with Spritz hanging by Bat Cat's feet!  
  
The Big Cheese could hear in perfect detail what the Pizza Cats were doing.  
"I just depleted some of their resources and now they're going to restock? That's cheating!" Big Cheese exclaimed. Outside, as Bat Cat and Spritz began to take flight, the fearsome and awe-inspiring right hand of the BG 2099 lifted up, and came down upon Bat Cat and Spritz! With a WHAM, the two Rescue Team members came crashing down to earth,  
  
"Oh no! We knew it was going to happen! The BG 2099's finally decided to engage in combat!" General Catton noted, as he leaped into the air and caught Spritz and Bat Cat before they hit the ground.  
"Thanks, we needed that..." Spritz spoke wearily. General Catton nodded as he landed on the street below.  
"Spritz! You start doing what you can to this pile of scrap with your sword! I want to see no slacking, you got that?" General Catton ordered. Spritz nodded as he drew his sword.  
  
Within the BG 2099, the room Meowzma had entered led to a cold, metal staircase. Meowzma walked cautiously up the steps, not daring to think there was nothing to worry about until he was at the very top of the stairway. Thinking about this, Meowzma rubbed his left foot in pain. The ever-so quiet hallways cast an eerie effect on the darkened room. Everything was too calm, too still. Meowzma crept up the staircase once again, when a loud thudding sound echoed through the room. Meowzma's heart stopped as he heard this, and looked around, as a scraping of metal against metal sound also echoed, and continued to echo through the hallway. Almost at the top of the staircase now, Meowzma looked up into the hallway ahead, and what he saw caused him to gasp. Another trap had obviously been triggered, for about 127 feet away, Meowzma saw an upside-down reflection of himself in a massive pinball that scraped against the floor and walls, but was going at a rate fast enough to crush him if it made contact!  
"Holy cow!" Meowzma shouted, as he heard his echo through the hallway. Meowzma looked for any possible way out, but back through the doorway at the base of the stairs, those metal arrows were still slicing the air, and up ahead of him, a vast spin-off of an arcade game item was closing in fast. Meowzma stood, frozen in place. Now he knew what the term, 'between a rock and a hard place' meant.  
  
The Big Cheese had really had it.   
"YOU CATS ARE STARTING TO GET REALLY ANNOYING, YOU KNOW THAT? I THINK I'VE SAID IT BEFORE, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT. SHOULD YOU CONTINUE YOUR RESISTANCE, I'LL SIMPLY BE FORCED TO USE THE MAIN WEAPON, AND THEN IT'S BYE BYE, PIZZA CATS!" The speakers concealed within the BG 2099 blared, as General Catton, Polly, Guido, Speedy, and Francine began pummeling the right foot of the robot with energy attacks! As the metal began to compress, micrometer by micrometer, the Big Cheese began to get worried.  
  
"If they do manage to do something like take out the right foot, the shift in balance will cause the BG 2099 to fall over, and render this tin-can helpless! Hey, computer! I thought you said that you set a 75% tolerance limit!" The Big Cheese claimed. The computer's monotone booted up again.  
"It was set, and armor level is only at 80%. Furthermore, resources are being drawn toward activating the trap mechanisms to eliminate the intruder in area H-7." The computer calmly explained.  
"Well, do we at least have enough power to use the Main Weapon?" Big Cheese asked.  
"Affirmative."  
"But what about the intruder? Who is it?" Big Cheese asked as several measurements and statistics appeared on the main view screen.  
"Intruder is identified as Class 3 Samurai Pizza Cat, Rescue Team Member: Meowzma."  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Activate every trap we've got and destroy him!" Big Cheese angrily ordered.  
"Acknowledged."  
  
It seemed as if, for a brief moment, time stood still for Meowzma. Suddenly, Meowzma realized the sheer stupidity of whoever built this monstrous thing. For you see, the area just ahead of the staircase had walls built wider out than the rest of the hallway- an ideal place to hide as the mighty pinball sailed past! Meowzma acted quickly and wasted no time at all in pressing his entire body against the left wall of the hallway just in front of the staircase. A moment passed, and the deadly ball of polished steel passed, and made several thuds as it fell down the stairway and into the room with the arrows flitting about, where it crashed against one of the walls, and shook the structure of the BG 2099.  
  
Meowzma breathed a sigh of relief, but the peace was not to last, for hundreds of tiny panels opened up in the both the wall Meowzma was standing against, and the wall directly ahead of him. Meowzma, ignorant of these panels, looked about the hallway that lay before him. It stretched out approximately 150 feet, then stopped at a doorway. Meowzma blinked a few times then moved into the hallway. Unbeknownst to him, of course, hundreds upon hundreds of tiny pin-sized explosive devices slowly exited these panels, and hovered, a wall of mass destruction, and slowly hovered down the hallway in the same direction Meowzma had gone.  
  
Outside, the BG 2099 had just lurched forward, shaking a bit. Everyone backed away from the robot a little in case it was going to attack, but it didn't.  
"What was that about?" Speedy asked, looking at the puzzled expressions on everyone else's face. General Catton was the first to resume attacking as he fired two cannon blasts upward, and they fell, exploding as they hit the right foot of the BG 2099.   
  
"Waah! What just happened?" The Big Cheese asked as he looked around. Once again, the computer's monotone spoke to him.  
"Trap #02 was avoided by Unit Meowzma, and inadvertently has collided with Trap Room #01. I apologize for the miscalculation, Master Cheese."  
"Okay, okay. What's the armor status?"   
"76%. Do you wish to attack them now?"   
"All right, I will! Begin charging the Main Weapon!"  
"Main Weapon Charge initiated. Charge will be completed within 7 minutes."  
"Yay! This'll be fun! Until charge is completed, set three-quarters of all of the resources toward eliminating the intruder, and the minor weapons, got it?"  
"Acknowledged."  
  
Very far away from the raging battle, near the Pizza Cat Pizzeria, ALL of the Ninja Crows had been busy the entire time, trying to free their comrades from the gravity web, and recovering if they'd been partially hit by Speedy's Cat's Eye Slash.  
"Little do these dumb bell dodos know that the gravity web could be easily destroyed with a bit of water!" The Narrator spoke suddenly. One of the Ninja Crows looked where he thought the Narrator was.  
"Gee, thanks. Couldn't you have told us that before?" he asked as he looked around for a bucket of water.  
  
Speedy, Polly, Guido, General Catton, Spritz, Bat cat, and Francine were busy avoiding the missiles and miniature lasers being launched from every corner of the BG 2099!  
"HA, HA, HA. TAKE THAT, PIZZA CATS!" The Big Cheese obnoxiously shouted, as all 7 of them ran for their lives!  
"Where in the world is Meowzma? We need him!" General Catton exclaimed, just narrowly dodging a missile, which left a burning black circle on the street where General Catton had stood a second ago.   
  
Meowzma had reached the end of the hallway where stood a tall, black door.   
"All right! Now let's see what's on the other side." Meowzma calmly spoke to himself as he turned the knob on the door, opened it, and walked inside. Meanwhile, the insidious aforementioned explosives still hovered slowly toward the door, until they finally made contact, and exploded with such a force that Meowzma, on the other side of the door, was knocked on his butt!  
"Ow! What was that?" He asked, looking around but seeing nothing, and he continued on. This new hallway turned right or left every few steps, and all the while, the smooth, silver floor sloped steeply upward. As Meowzma ventured this narrow corridor, a red light flashed at the top of the large black door, as yet another panel opened, this time, it was in the ceiling directly in front of the doorway. One large black line appeared in the ceiling, as it opened up, and out fell a large black sphere with what appeared to be an exhaust pipe sticking out of its back, and very small wheels attached to the bottom.  
Now, as it has been mentioned before, Ninja Crows were never good at foreseeing flaws in their own plans, so when the dark sphere fell to the ground, it exploded with almost as much force as the tiny explosive devices in the previous room! Luckily, Meowzma was at a distance where he felt only a small vibration from the explosion.  
  
Before the Speedy, Polly, and the other Pizza Cats in the battle knew it, seven entire minutes had passed as they had tried to avoid all of the missiles, lasers, bombs, bladed missiles, brightly colored bombs, flaming pieces of turkey, and just about every other harmful device known to Little Tokyo that was being hurled, launched, or thrown at them!  
"Computer, isn't this the time when I bring out the most powerful weapon, now that it's fully charged, and fire it directly at the Samurai Pizza Cats?" The Big Cheese asked from within the central control unit, namely, the BG 2099's head. Once again the computer's monotone booted up.  
"Why, yes it is, Master Cheese. Main Weapon is fully charged."  
"Reveal the Main Weapon and standby!" The Big Cheese ordered intelligently.  
  
Just as the Big Cheese had intended, a massive panel opened up in the BG 2099's chest area!  
"What's it doing?" Guido asked, pointing to the BG 2099's chest, he being the first one to see that the giant robot's assault had paused, and that something was happening! The others looked to where Guido was pointing, and gasped as something silver began to emerge from the chest panel. It was a huge silver cylinder with four metal prongs sticking out at one end, each prong placed perpendicular of each other.  
"PIZZA CATS! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING! SURRENDER, OR DIE. IT IS YOUR CHOICE. THE MONOLITH STICKING OUT OF THIS ROBOT'S CHEST IS THE MAIN WEAPON. I KNOW YOU THOUGHT THAT THIS THING'S DEVICES COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE, YOU WERE WRONG! REMEMBER, THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO LIVE!" The BG 2099 blared at the Pizza Cats.  
  
"Not a chance are the Samurai Pizza Cats ever giving up!" Speedy proudly boasted.  
"You think you're hot stuff, but you will never defeat us!" Guido declared.  
"The power of love and goodness will always triumph! You should give up now while we're still in a merciful mood!" Polly exclaimed.  
"We have not yet begun to fight! You ain't seen nothin' yet!" General Catton roared.  
"This is my first time on the job, but for the record, I'd just like to say that you're not very nice!" Francine pointed out.  
"We've done this before, but you keep coming back! Stop this nonsense and make peace!" Bat Cat shouted.  
"Dude, you really need to lighten up! Taking over the city just isn't cool!" Spritz spoke.  
"Samurai Pizza Cats!" The entire group spoke, knowing Meowzma would be with them in spirit, wherever he was at the moment.  
  
"I SEE. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GIVE UP, I TAKE IT. WELL, THEN IT'S TIME THAT I FINISH YOU OFF, ONCE AND FOR ALL! MAIN WEAPON, FIRE!" The Big Cheese ordered. The silver cylinder began to crackle and spark with bright green energy, as the prongs began to emit an intense humming noise, and a bright green, blurry-looking ball appeared in the very center of this cylinder. With each passing second, this ball grew bigger and brighter, as the Samurai Pizza Cats stared in awe. Very soon, the ball grew vaster than the cylinder itself, and went from green, to white very rapidly. Suddenly, before the Pizza Cats had time to react, the ball of light shot out of the cylinder in the form of a beam of light, and it enveloped all seven of them in an explosion, which was felt over in the palace!  
  
Meowzma felt the entire structure shake a bit, but shrugged it off, and continued on toward the top. He now stood at the base of a ladder, which, of course, was silver and metallic. It seemed sturdy, so Meowzma grabbed the sides, and began to climb it. As Meowzma was climbing, several cylinders appeared in the walls beside him. These cylinders had small holes in them, positioned in their very centers. Meowzma continued climbing, oblivious to this new trap. Fortunately, these traps didn't activate until Meowzma had climbed above all of these cylinders, then with a FWOOSH, fire burst in columns from each cylinder! The flames did not harm Meowzma, but he was quite stunned, as the ladder caught fire!   
"Ack! Why is it always me?" Meowzma thought out loud as he scrambled to get to the top of the ladder before he was burnt to a crisp!  
  
Meowzma saved his tail at the last moment, and continued on. As he continued on, he found a 'You Are Here' type sign with a 1/1000 layout of the BG 2099 on it. At the moment, an orange dot was placed an inch to the left of the stomach area.   
"Hmm..." Meowzma pondered, looking furiously at the sign.  
  
Outside once again, the Ninja Crows back at the Pizza Cat Pizzeria had finally gotten the intelligence to actually go into the restaurant, and fill a conveniently-placed bucket full of cold water, then bring it back outside where the other Ninja crows were, and splash the gravity web! Instantly, the fine silver threads making up the web evaporated in a dim gray cloud of dust.  
"Sir, our comrades are free, but the others still need time to recover!" One of the Ninja Crows complained to one of the leading Ninja Crows. The leader nodded, and waved him off, as they waited for the Ninja crows to heal.  
  
Lying on the ground, before the enormous feet of the BG 2099, was Francine, Speedy, Polly, Guido, General Catton, Bat Cat, and Spritz, their eyes replaced with bizarre black swirls as they groaned profusely.  
"That... hurt..." Speedy pointed out groggily, his eyes furiously swirling.  
"AH, YES, I IMAGINE THAT HAD TO HURT! WELL, YOU HAVE NO MORE DEFENSE, YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO FIGHT, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP?" The Big Cheese questioned, laughing heartily as Speedy struggled to stand up, his eyes returning to normal. Speedy finally was forced to use his sword for balance, and he stood, waving around.  
"Because... Pizza Cats never give up, especially to somebody like you. We will... find a way to beat you, Big Cheese..." Speedy spoke weakly, pointing the sword up toward the BG 2099's face, and almost stumbling over from lack of balance.  
  
The Big Cheese remained silent for a moment. Apparently, Speedy's words had reached him, somehow.  
"THAT WAS A TOUCHING SPEECH AND ALL, BUT I'M AFRAID YOU WILL COMPLY WITH MY WISHES. EITHER YOU GIVE UP THE CITY TO ME, OR I'LL SIMPLY DESTROY IT. I MEAN, WITH THIS MUCH POWER, I COULD TAKE OVER THE ENTIRE COUNTRY IF I FELT!" The Big Cheese spoke, as the BG 2099 lifted one huge foot, and brought it down with tremendous force, causing Speedy to fall over! He let out a meow of pain as he hit the ground. The Big Cheese laughed once again at the pathetically weakened Pizza Cats.  
  
As all of this was happening, something much bigger, as in, BG 2099 size, was going on in a large house near the base of the all-seeing mountain, Mt. Coochie!  
"Yep, just a few more screws and this will be finished!" spoke a familiar gruff, hoarse-sounding voice from behind the house.   
  
The short hippopotamus always in a white lab coat, the Great Guru Lou stood before a gigantic robot. It stood on two vast curved white feet, with a giant yellow thunderbolt shape on each foot. These feet, with a chrome/jet-black outlining on the sides, led up to two enormous legs, with light blue color, and yellow diamonds on both sides of each leg. The shins were massive white rectangles with a cat's paw-like shape, outlined in a vast circle of chrome at the top of each one. These shins stood below large blue pentagons, resembling knees, which in turn connected to dark gray, house-tall legs. These legs connected into an upside-down pentagon with streaks of silver and white on both sides, and a dark blue line straight in the center, which was painted below a bright red circle with bits of yellow swirling in the center.   
  
The upper torso was a massive golden upside-down triangle with the bottom curved inward, and a similar red triangle was in the very center of it. To the sides of this triangle, twin hollow white turbine-like structures were built, with a faint crimson glow coming from within the turbines. The turbines extended out into shoulder structures, which bypassed the length of the arms by 30 feet, with yellow, wing-like points at each end. These dark blue shoulders housed white circular figures, each with an inner circle of chrome, and a core of white and gold. Extending outward were a pair of dark gray arms, each the size of the Pizza Cat Pizzeria! Attached firmly to the arms, two rectangular figures, similar to boxes, each painted white at the base, while the rest of the space was painted yellow. Vast, powerful dark gray hands with five fingers each, each the size of two boulders stacked on top of each other. Behind the hands was a hollow space, covered by a silver metal sheet.  
  
At the very top of this construction, rested a cat's head with glowing gold eyes, plastered to a black face with a white mouth, and huge whiskers, sharper than throwing stars! Twin blue sideways triangles were at the edges of the face. On top of the face, rested one precious red jewel, where stood a statue of a cat. Along this jewel was a white curved horn on the back of the head, and similar golden horns to the sides of the jewel.  
"Let's see what's new in the city, shall we?" Great Guru Lou asked himself, as he took out a telescope, and opened a tiny door where the left pinky toe of this robot would be. In no time at all, Lou was inside the main control area, where two pink seats, obviously painted over with white because unpainted spots still remained, were placed before a large control panel and view screen. He pressed a blue quadrilateral-shaped button on the control panel, and the darkened view screen came to life, showing all the sights that could be seen in Little Tokyo. But of course, what truly caught Guru Lou's eye, was the pathetic stand that the injured Samurai Pizza Cats were making against the enormous fox/rat-like robot, the BG 2099!  
  
"Oh, my god! I knew something was up when the hardware store was robbed, but I never expected this! Looks like it's time to finally test-drive this baby! Yee-haw!" Great Guru Lou shouted as he started the main jet thrusters, namely the turbines mentioned earlier, on the robot, and it sped fiercely into the air! Guru Lou finally got the hang of the controls after several sickening air loops, and directed the robot toward the city!  
  
Meowzma still stood, pondering the sign, when he spotted something that caught his attention. In the chest area, in the very center, it was labeled 'Main Weapon Station.'  
"Bingo! Time to finally do some damage to this tin-can!" Meowzma exclaimed quite loudly, as he proceeded through the hallway. Once again, Meowzma was oblivious to a new trap. As he ran, panels on the floor sensed the weight change, and several holes in the walls opened up. With a quick SWISH, huge metal throwing stars flew out of the walls. Two of which flew straight toward Meowzma! It seemed as though the brave Meowzma would be shredded kitty meat before he knew it, when suddenly, the two Ninja stars about to kill him collided, their points hitting each other at the exact same location, and the shift in momentum caused both of the stars to fall to the ground, clanging noisily.   
  
Meowzma looked behind him to find the Ninja stars lying on the ground harmlessly, so he picked them up for later. He continued on, as it began to seem as though the Ninja Crows couldn't come up with anymore good traps beyond the throwing stars. As he literally waltzed up the corridor, he began to have a feeling of paranoia- as though someone were watching him. Meowzma turned around to find nothing there. He continued on until finally, he reached a giant, silver room with black conveyor belt-like floor covering, where Meowzma's sore eyes beheld the mother of all giant laser generator machine thingies! That was when a large aqua laser shot out of nowhere, nailing Meowzma right in the chest. Meowzma yelped in pain, clutching his chest, as he looked up to see an enormous green eye on a metallic, flexible stalk.  
  
"Greetings, Unit Meowzma. I am the main computer. You will not destroy the Main Weapon. You and the other Pizza Cat Units will be eliminated. Have a nice day." Spoke the eye in a monotone, as it flashed bright blue for a split second, then shot another aqua-colored beam. The laser grazed Meowzma's left arm, but it was enough to shred the armor in that area, revealing blackened fur. Meowzma, thinking quickly, decided the computer must have been a complete moron to choose that form, as he picked up one of the Ninja stars, and casually threw it at the mechanical stalk, shredding it in two, and leaving the eye a deactivated bit of scrap metal.  
  
"Now, to get to work on that laser cannon!" Meowzma spoke to himself, as he brought out an auxiliary saw blade, and began chopping through blue and black wires left and right, waiting to see what his mayhem would cause. After chopping through a forest of blue and black wires, Meowzma came to a thick red wire. He shrugged, and brought his blade down upon the wire, quickly shredding it down to bite size. The moment the entire wire was severed, several red lights began flashing, as an alarm blared.  
"Main Weapon Core has been damaged beyond repair. Initiating minor detonation in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Spoke another computer voice, as Meowzma looked on in awe, and his eyes widened.   
  
Speedy and the others beheld as a huge explosion ravaged the area where the Big Cheese's Main Weapon was at the present moment.  
"MEOW!!!!!!" came a very loud echo in the form of Meowzma's voice as the explosion occurred. Speedy laughed out loud at the sight then held his side in pain. Speedy was more badly injured than he thought.  
"BLAST YOU! BUT... JUST AS YOU WILL NEVER GIVE UP, NEITHER WILL I. YOU HEAR ME??!" The Big Cheese ranted on, as a shadow covered the Ninja Crows, the Pizza cats, and the BG 2099. Polly looked up, and smiled a bit, giggling joyously. Speedy immediately noticed this.  
"Polly, what's so fun-" Speedy began, as he looked in the same direction as Polly, and beheld the same sight.  
"But... it's not possible!" Speedy claimed.  
"I know, but it's standing right there. Can't argue with the facts, can we?" Polly replied. Speedy nodded slowly.  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" The voice of the Great Guru Lou laughed as he came in for a landing. The enormous robot, which stood at about the exact same height as the BG 2099, landed on the ground, nearly blowing the Pizza Cats and Ninja Crows away by the sheer force of the robot landing! Great Guru Lou stood up as soon as the robot landed, and moved down the levels of the robot, exiting out of a door positioned where the robot's right pinky toe would be. He walked up to Speedy, who was still lying on the ground.  
"Say, there. You don't look so good! I can cure that, you know. Here, have one of these special herbs." Great Guru Lou offered, as he looked at Speedy and the rest of the Pizza Cats, while pulling an odd-looking vegetable. Speedy nodded, took it from Guru Lou, and popped it into his mouth. In a blur, Speedy jumped to his feet with the agility of three Speedy Cerviches!   
  
"Wow! That stuff packs a wallop! What was that thing?" Speedy asked energetically.  
"It was broccoli, smothered in a soy sauce of my own invention, with just a dash of catnip!" Guru Lou answered. He reached into his lab coat, and tossed Polly and Guido an herb each as well. Polly and Guido took the herbs thankfully, and ate them. In mere seconds, they, too, were on their feet.  
  
Back with the Ninja Crows, everyone seemed properly healed at the moment. Suddenly, one of the Ninja Crows spotted something familiar.  
"It's that giant robot that those rotten cats used to destroy some of our robots before! If I remember clearly, the only two people to pilot that thing were the blue and red Pizza Cats... Captain! If we attack the blue Pizza Cat, there won't be anyone to aid the red Pizza Cat in working the controls on that robot, and they'll be helpless!" Exclaimed the Ninja Crow.  
"Then... all troops attack that blue guy now!" Commanded the Captain, as 899 Ninja crows flew past him.  
  
The Great Guru Lou had given his herbs out to all seven of the Pizza cats on the battlefield now, and they were all very perky. Speedy was still curious of something, though.  
"Great Guru Lou, HOW IN THE WORLD did you repair the Supreme Catatonic???" Speedy questioned. Great Guru Lou pondered Speedy's question for a second, then went into flashback mode.  
  
"Well, about a month ago, that is, after the party celebrating the city being saved... Anyway, about one month ago I was testing my latest invention- the Electromagnetic Chicken. It was an edible form of poultry with electromagnetic properties. As I was testing the Electromagnetic Chicken, all of these huge metal pieces began showering my front yard from outer space! As near as I can figure, the comet did not destroy the Supreme Catatonic. It was merely ripped apart. So, I gathered all of the pieces of the robot, and rebuilt it. I even upgraded it, and modified the darn thing. As you can see, it is almost taller than the other robot over there!" Great Guru Lou explained. Speedy and Polly exchanged looks of understanding.  
  
The Big Cheese was watching all of this, stunned by the appearance of another giant robot.  
"It's inconceivable! Wait a second, what am I worried about? The Super Duper Ultra Shield will withstand anything!" The Big Cheese talked over with himself. Suddenly, the computer flared up again.  
"Apologies, Master Cheese, but Unit Meowzma has disabled the Main Weapon. It's unclear whether or not he's dead, but still... the Main Weapon is off-line." The computer spoke in a monotone.  
"We don't need the Main Weapon! With the Super Duper Ultra Shield, we can pummel any enemy senseless!" The Big Cheese spoke confidently.  
"Must you insist on calling the Unit 8150 Model Protective the 'Super Duper Ultra Shield?'"  
"Yes. Now will you just shut up? Oh, and charge the Super Duper Ultra Shield."  
"Acknowledged."  
  
"Speedy, you and Polly have to use the Supreme Catatonic to defeat that mechanical monster, or we're done for! Remember this: The Extra Cheese Pizza Special is only served on Fridays." Great Guru Lou spoke wisely.   
"Okay, but what's that got to do with anything?" Speedy asked. Guru Lou looked at the Note Card of Wisdom in his hand.  
"Oops. Sorry, wrong card. Even a Pizza Cat is overpowered at times. If you fight for good, you will surely win, but you must choose the right path." Guru Lou spoke mystically, shuffling his deck of Note Cards of Wisdom. Speedy and Polly nodded to this, and bowed to the Great Guru Lou.  
"You can thank me later. I'm going home. Good luck!" Guru Lou cheered as he walked away, carefully stepping around the BG 2099. As soon as he passed it, Guru Lou ran flat out toward his house near the base of Mt. Coochie. The moment that the Great Guru Lou began running, the flapping of hundreds upon hundreds of wings came to Speedy and Polly's ears as they looked up at the Supreme Catatonic, and was followed by the screech of Guido's voice.  
"Help!" Guido shouted as he was quickly overpowered by at least 100 Ninja Crows each grabbing his arms and legs, restraining him, and several others made a dog-pile on top of Guido!  
"Guido!" Polly screamed. She and Speedy were about to go after the Ninja Crows, when General Catton stepped in front of them.  
"Speedy, Polly, don't worry. We'll help Guido. You guys have to use the Supreme Catatonic! Come on, get going!"  
  
  
Speedy and Polly looked at each other, then at the Supreme Catatonic.  
"Ready?" Speedy asked. Polly nodded calmly.  
"Then let's go!" Speedy called as he rushed to the left pinky toe entrance door. Polly chased after him, and very soon, they were both in the Main Control Room of the Supreme Catatonic!  
"It's been a while since I've done this! You remember how to run this thing?" Polly asked.   
"Yep! I just hope we have a chance at taking him out!" Speedy exclaimed.  
  
"Bat Cat, to the right. Spritz, to the left. I'll be right here." General Catton ordered. The Pizza Cats to his left and right nodded, as they looked to the large pile of Ninja Crows that stood before them. Bat Cat took the first turn, bending over and activating his giant helicopter blades, and creating a whirlwind on the right side of the crow pile, as a few Ninja Crows couldn't take the strain, and let go, followed quickly by more and more Ninja Crows, until Guido's left leg was visible. Spritz did much the same thing, with the same effect, using his enormous hydro cannon to squirt the Ninja Crows on the left side of the crow pile. Finally, General Catton roared mightily as the twin cannons on his back shot twin crimson blasts, which landed on the top of the crow pile, frying many crows, and these burnt birds rolled off of the pile instantly. Bat Cat, General Catton, and Spritz continued this process for five minutes until Guido was free again, lying on the ground, when suddenly General Catton's cannons malfunctioned, and fired twin blasts straight toward Guido! He completely freaked out as the blasts collided with him at top speed, and Guido breathed out smoke, his armor charred and black.  
"Good luck, Speedy and Polly..." Guido saluted, getting to his feet, as the remaining members of the Rescue Team quickly followed his salute.  
  
Meowzma lay on the floor, which was now pretty clear because of the explosion, his armor was very dirty, and his eyes swirling like crazy. As his eyes returned to normal, Meowzma got up.   
"Finally, I did something to this thing! Now, to find the main control area!" Meowzma declared as he rushed out of the room.  
  
"HA! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOUR OVERGROWN TIN-CAN EVEN PUT A DENT IN MINE!" The Big Cheese challenged. The Supreme Catatonic gave a nodding motion, as the BG 2099 rushed toward him. As the battle began, several invisible women began to sing a song, while lively, dramatic Japanese music played.   
  
"The Pizza Cats are back, so there's no need to fear..." Sang the women, as the Supreme Catatonic, in a flash of golden red light, conjured up its mighty fish gun! The fish gun had three sharp fin points sticking out of the center, and its head consisted mainly of some enormous red fish's head, while at the back, its fish tail made for an excellent grip.  
"...So now wherever evil should happen to appear..." the singers sang again as the BG 2099 outstretched its arms, and put its hands into a challenge position, motioning for the Supreme Catatonic to attack.  
"You know we'll always kick it into gear!" sang the women once again, as the Supreme Catatonic suddenly sparked with a brilliant white and red energy.  
"Pizza Cats are here!" shouted the singers simultaneously, as the energy flowed into the mighty fish gun, and it fired three blasts of pure energy at The BG 2099! Of course, it made no attempt to dodge these blasts, so with a great explosion, the BG 2099 was knocked off of its feet, and crashed right into one of the buildings, destroying the structure entirely!  
  
Speedy and Polly gasped at the sight of destruction before them. What they had caused.  
"We've got to direct him out of the city before more people get hurt! There's no way that nobody was in that building when it collapsed!" Speedy cried out. Polly nodded a tear in her eye.  
  
The Supreme Catatonic lifted its arms to the sky, and the twin turbine-like structures ignited with enormous flames, and the Supreme Catatonic flew off into the horizon.  
"Oh, man, this is so lame! How are we going to persuade him to get out of the city, when he could simply destroy the city while were not there?" Speedy lamented, speaking to himself again.  
  
"HEY, YOU CATS! COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT READY TO DESTROY YOU YET!" The speakers of the BG 2099 blared once again.  
"Computer! Activate the jet thruster, NOW!" The Big Cheese bossily instructed.  
"Once again, acknowledged. Shall we follow them?"  
"Of course you pile of scrap metal! Go follow them, now! Come on!" The Big Cheese yelled.  
"Understood."  
  
Suddenly, twin panels opened within the BG 2099's feet! Flames poured out of these panels with great force, and lifted into the air. The BG 2099 cast an even larger shadow than it had before, as it tilted, just enough so that the force from the flames allowed the BG 2099 to move, going in the same direction as the Supreme Catatonic!  
  
"No way! That guy has got to be the biggest idiot in the world!" Speedy claimed, as the Supreme Catatonic flew onward, with the BG 2099 on its tail!  
  
Meowzma had finally reached another 'You Are Here' type signs, after taking a staircase to the next level. It was, of course, another diagram of the BG 2099, at a 1/1000 scale, but this time, the bright orange dot was near the neckline of the BG 2099!  
"Yes! Pretty soon this thing is going down!" Meowzma exclaimed energetically, when all of a sudden, he heard a distinct growling sound, and he cautiously looked to the left of the sign, in the dark corridor ahead of him. There stood eight very ticked-off giant robotic alligators!   
  
The Supreme Catatonic led the BG 2099 out to the beach, where a large cliff separated the destruction from the carnage of the battle.  
"READY FOR ROUND 2? I DON'T LIKE TO THINK THAT YOU WERE TRYING TO RUN AWAY JUST NOW." The Big Cheese spoke.  
"Okay, but are YOU ready? Be prepared, because we, as a team, will defeat you!" Speedy declared. The BG 2099 nodded calmly.  
  
"Working as a team, we'll beat all the rest..." Sang the singers once again as the Supreme Catatonic conjured the mighty fish gun in a flash of red and white, and in another flash, the head and tail separated from the entire gun, revealing a long, white rod, with three sharp fish bones sticking out of the sides, and where the head used to be, an enormous golden blade with tiny side blades appeared.  
  
"Because you know we'll always do our very best!" The choir of women sang, and the Supreme Catatonic held the blade with both hands by the rod, and the Supreme Catatonic held the blade high above its head, and the blade was brought down on the head of the BG 2099, smashing the head of it in minutely, but enough to allow wires to be exposed.  
  
"Oh, no! Okay, that does it. Load up the Super Duper Ultra Shield! I am NOT gonna be beaten by a bunch of cats in funny clothes, and now with a big robot!" The Big Cheese ordered sternly.  
"Acknowledged." The computer replied.  
  
"YOU THINK YOU'LL DEFEAT ME? YOU SURELY JEST!" The Big Cheese spoke in rhyme and rhythm to the song that was still playing, as a sickly yellow light was being emitted from the chest area, where the Main Weapon once was. This light then spread out across the entire robot, until finally, the BG 2099 was encased in a swirling yellow armor-like field of energy.  
  
"COME ON, LET'S SEE YOU TRY AND STOP ME NOW!" the Big Cheese challenged, now looking like some kind of godly machine, with the yellow field looking like a vast aura giving off light.  
  
"I'm beginning to like this guy a whole lot less!" Speedy exclaimed, also speaking in rhyme and rhythm with the tune of the music, which began to fade away, as the Supreme Catatonic batted the BG 2099 with the mighty Fish Blade, only to have it stopped as far as the yellow light surrounding the robot! The Big Cheese laughed merrily as the BG 2099 grabbed the blade out of the Supreme Catatonic's hand, and swung it fiercely, taking a chunk out of the left arm!  
  
Meowzma had gotten a bit of help from the Pizza Cat's last attack, as several wires and thick conduits were scattered about, conveniently crushing the eight alligator bots that had had him cornered, and of course, most of these wires and conduits would obviously lead to the main power source, so Meowzma took his short cut gratefully.  
  
The Supreme Catatonic clutched its left arm with its right hand, soothing it as though it were actually hurt. Then, it stepped back a considerable distance, and the two circles which rested atop of Supreme Catatonic's shoulders sparked with energy, as they glowed blue, and fired twin white beams toward the BG 2099!  
"I CAN SEE YOU'RE NOT WILLING TO ADMIT I'VE BEATEN YOU. WELL, SEE WHAT KIND OF AN EFFECT YOUR STUPID BEAMS HAVE ON MY MEAN MACHINE!" the Big Cheese laughed evilly as the white laser beams bounced harmlessly off of the yellow force field surrounding the BG 2099.  
  
The BG 2099 emitted a high-pitched noise, which was concentrated toward the Supreme Catatonic, where Speedy and Polly received the full force of the blast, and they clutched their ears in pain. This distraction appeared to be working, for while Speedy and Polly worried over the mind-numbing sound, the BG 2099 was launching lasers and missiles at the Supreme Catatonic! It was a sitting duck! The missiles exploded, and lasers cut. The Supreme Catatonic had wires and circuits exposed all over the place. It was badly damaged, and lying on the ground, helpless.  
  
"AH HA! I FINALLY HAVE YOU WHERE I WANT YOU. NOW IT IS TIME TO SAY GOODBYE PIZZA CATS! KNOW THAT YOU MISERABLY FAILED TO PROTECT YOUR CITY!" The BG 2099 mocked, as it charged lasers, and missile silos opened. It seemed as though the end was very, very near for the Supreme Catatonic, as a Japanese woman began singing English lyrics, while dramatic Japanese music played again:  
  
"There is always a light in the fiercest darkness, nearly swallowed by the all-consuming odds. When Judgment Day comes very near, and you don't know what to do, do you ever just give up? Is the hope ever consumed by the darkness? NO!" Shouted the woman, as the music became a bit more lively and upbeat. As the music played, Meowzma climbed, nearly completely vertically, struggling with each step. Sweat dropped from his forehead, as Meowzma pulled himself up one more conduit.  
  
"Even if all chances have appeared to be destroyed, and you haven't got a hope, that light still shines through the darkness to light your way! The right path is never quite clear, it's always foggy and dim, but the slightest bit of hope will be your very best guide. Evil is a driving force, one that never, ever sleeps. They're the rudest, nastiest kind of bunch, and they always play for keeps! But, no! We must continue the fight! For the sakes of everyday people, with everyday lives! We must continue the fight! If it must be another chapter in our lives, then let's go!" Sang the woman, as the BG 2099's lasers charged, the panels opened wide, and the Supreme Catatonic lay helpless on the ground, like a beached whale.  
  
Meowzma had finally reached the central control unit, where almost all of the energy powering the BG 2099 flowed. Meowzma reached with one weak hand, drawing one of his saw blades, as he reached closer... closer... finally, BUZZ! Meowzma cut straight through a river of wires connected to the main power source, a large black rock encased in a translucent bubble. Then, Meowzma got to his feet, and began cutting through panels and circuit boards left and right!  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" The Big Cheese asked, as the Super Duper Ultra Shield lowered, and eventually disappeared. The panels that contained the missiles closed up, and the lasers slowly dispersed their charged energy harmlessly.  
  
"Speedy! Polly! You guys have got to destroy this thing before the Big Cheese kicks in the auxiliary power! If that happens we're all doomed! Come on, do it now!" Meowzma screamed to the Supreme Catatonic from an exposed hole in the BG 2099's head. The giant robots were wrecks, but the BG 2099 more so. Speedy and Polly heard Meowzma's cries, but it was rather faint, because their ears were still ringing from the immense sound blast.  
"Roger! Come on, Speedy!" Polly spoke.  
"Huh? I'm not Roger! Are you loopy?" Speedy asked groggily, as Polly slapped her forehead. Speedy quickly came to his senses, though.  
"Oh, right! Now, how did I..." Speedy thought aloud as he flashed back to that night, one month ago, when he piloted the Supreme Catatonic on his own, in an attempt to destroy the comet. He had somehow summoned the Mysterious Warrior that he had met one day on the top of Mt. Coochie, in an attempt to become stronger in order to defeat Bad Bird, who has been equipped with the Ancient Armor of Worc. The Mysterious Warrior said that it was the allegiance between the crow and the cat that was the true secret behind the Catatonic.   
"Suddenly, Speedy devised a plan to unlock the secrets of the Supreme Catatonic without the allegiance of the now Bad Good Bird!" The Narrator spoke out loud vigorously.  
  
"Oh, powers of the Supreme Catatonic, we of the Samurai Pizza Cats beseech you! The allegiance between the crow and the cat has been shattered, and we are defenseless. Grant us the power, oh, mighty forces!" Speedy prayed. Suddenly, ancient words long since lost to Little Tokyo ran through Speedy's head at an incredible speed.  
"Yes, yes, yes! Ancient Catatonic Nyanki Fusion!" Speedy shouted. Suddenly, Speedy disappeared from the pilot's seat he was in.  
"Speedy!" Polly cried, as she beheld Speedy's disappearance before her very eyes.  
  
Deep within the swirling red vortex contained within the Catatonic Jewel, the statue of the cat suddenly disappeared as well, but in that exact same spot, Speedy Cerviche reappeared! Speedy lifted his arms menacingly, and in a bright flash, the Supreme Catatonic raised its arms as well, and was restored to its original condition, after Great Guru Lou repaired it, that is.  
  
Yet another Japanese tune began to play. This one sounded hopeful and energetic as yet another woman began singing.  
"We must continue the fight! For the sakes of everyday people with everyday lives! We must continue the fight! To conquer over evil! We must continue the fight! With our Catatonic powers we're the best of the best, and nothing can ever stop us, if we stay side by side, and hand in hand! One day we won't need to fight. One day our powers will be gone. Before and after that day, will you stay by my side, and we will still be the unbeatable team like before!" Sang the woman, as a bright red swirl of pure Ginzu energy surrounded Speedy, and seeped into his sword, as a hand-block slid out of hiding, and Speedy drew the Magical Ginzu Sword by its hilt. At the same time, the Supreme Catatonic formed the Twin Jewel Force Ginzu Swords from the hollow space behind each of its huge hands!  
  
Speedy Cerviche quickly split the sword into two counterparts, and placed them in front of his face in the shape of an X.  
"Catatonic Power Ginzu Slash!" Speedy valorously shouted, as he and the Catatonic used their twin swords to form enormous golden circles around each other. The Catatonic and Speedy each formed a giant red circle approximately their own height. In each of these circles, a huge flashing yellow Cat's Eye shape appeared.  
  
"Ack! That's my cue to get outta here!" Meowzma spoke, as he struggled to get away from the BG 2099 in time. He had been clambering down the robot for most of the time. Now Meowzma had to run flat out or he would be incinerated by the blast that would be sure to ensue.   
  
"Computer! Are you sure that Meowzma took out all of the power?" The Big Cheese questioned suspiciously.  
"Everything but Auxiliary Power."  
"What??! You mean we could still have finished them off?"  
"Affirmative."   
"Fine then. Ready every weapon we got a fire!"  
"I do not believe we will have much need for that within the proximity of the next few seconds."  
"Whaddya mean?"  
"Look ahead of you. Goodbye."  
  
The Supreme Catatonic stood, a huge flashing yellow Cat's Eye even taller than the Catatonic, hovered in the air, when suddenly, the Supreme Catatonic, guided by Speedy, brought both of its Jewel Force Ginzu Energy Swords down with almost enough force to send most major buildings in Little Tokyo flying! The force delivered by this double-sword swipe propelled the Cat's Eye forward at a speed not easily artificially obtained. Within seconds, the Catatonic Power Ginzu Slash attack collided with the BG 2099, creating an explosion huge enough to be seen miles away! The light from this attack enveloped Meowzma and the Supreme Catatonic. But, when the dust cleared, the BG 2099, or what was left of it- namely the left arm, upper torso, and one-quarter of the head, went flying, along with the Big Cheese out into the ocean!  
  
"No! Those stupid, rotten cats did it again! Why do they always beat me? Why? It makes me so mad... Grrr..." Big Cheese growled, as he sparked with energy, and exploded with enough force to take out whatever was left of the flying pieces of the BG 2099!  
  
The Supreme Catatonic vanished before the eyes of Speedy and Polly, as they rested on the sand of the beach, which, unfortunately, had a portion of it turned to glass. Speedy let out a sigh of relief, as he laughed heartily.  
  
To be continued? Well, duh!  
  
(I hope ya'll enjoyed this three-part miniseries, because it'll be a while before you see the Big Cheese again! This is the Samurai Pizza Cats Guru, EB Minion signing out, have a nice day.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Pizza Cat Chronicles  
By EB Minion  
  
(Greetings, Samurai Pizza Cat-related criteria fans! It is I, EB Minion, with the fourth installment of the new season of Samurai Pizza Cats! Now that the Big Cheese and his cohorts have been defeated, an enemy has arisen that you never thought would be possible. But what of the now bad Good Bird? You'll just have to wait and see!)  
  
Once again, the knowing-no-fear hero of Little Tokyo, Speedy Cerviche, outfitted in his brilliant white armor, held the almighty Magical Ginzu Sword, and its just-as-powerful twin, Blinky, vertically as he sliced the air around him with the swords. The darkened city of Little Tokyo, which appeared behind Speedy, vanished, and in its place stood the Supreme Catatonic, the ultimate power concealed within the bowels of Mt. Coochie, holding its Twin Jewel Force Ginzu Swords in the shape of an X in front of it! Just as the Supreme Catatonic appeared the other true heroes of Little Tokyo, Polly Esther and Guido Anchovie, outfitted in the red and blue armors, stood beside Speedy, weapons raised.  
"On the next…" Speedy began. Suddenly, the most massive Pizza Cat, General Catton, leader of the Rescue Team, stomped in suddenly, forcing Guido, Polly, and Speedy to step several feet back.  
"PIZZA CATS!" General Catton shouted, gritting his teeth as he stood.  
  
Speedy, Polly, Guido, General Catton and the Supreme Catatonic all disappeared, revealing an empty black space, and the theme of the Samurai Pizza Cats began to play. Filling the void was Guido, alone, and staring furiously at the ground.  
"I… I always thought I was hot stuff, but… My potential hasn't been discovered yet. I must realize my inner strength, like Speedy did." Guido thought aloud to himself, as he walked through an alleyway. In a flash of white, Guido and the alleyway disappeared!  
  
In the void left by Guido and the alleyway, Guido appeared again, this time clutching the Magical Ginzu Sword!  
"I hope this works! HYYYAAAA!" Guido hollered as he held the Magical Ginzu Sword high into the air! A golden yellow light poured over Guido as deep within Mt. Coochie, the mystical cat statue formed a single golden line from the top of its head, then grew down, splitting the massive stone kitty in half! The two halves separated, and the Supreme Catatonic appeared, where once dwelled the mighty robotic lion!  
  
Guido suddenly found himself in the central control station of the Catatonic, as it soared through outer space, past Venus and Mercury, until it stood before the sun!  
"Yes! It worked!" Guido cried happily to himself.  
  
Guido's happiness dissolved instantly, as he appeared in a yellow-white vortex of light. Guido screamed in pain, but for some reason, the Sun-Spot Umbrella he always carried around, which was in the hellish light with him, vibrated, and reacted strangely to this light. It glowed nearly the same color as the light itself, and the Sun-Spot Umbrella vanished into the light, as Guido continued to scream.  
  
The yellow-white void disappeared, replaced with the very top of the Palace. Guido, wearing a mysteriously dark blue version of his own armor, was flying through the air, at least 40 feet from the tip of the tower. An evil grin appeared across Guido's face.  
"This world will be mine. Everyone and everything in it will belong to me. Do you hear me? I will rule this world! And nothing, not even the Supreme Catatonic is capable of stopping me now!" Guido laughed an evil laugh that could make the hair stand up on the back of your neck, and force your heart to stop beating for a few seconds. Guido stood up in the air laughing the day away, as he clutched an umbrella, which stood on a handsome tan rod, and the top had a gold and crimson spiral design, and in the very center was a dead white circle.  
"On the next Pizza Cat Chronicles!" Shouted the Narrator as Guido froze in place, and faded away into nothingness.   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Fuh-red!" shouted Emperor Fred, as he stood in the center of a golden stage, clutching his Sun-Spot paper fans as he danced around, then suddenly became very still, as the dark blue words, 'Guido Goes Insane!' appeared in front of him!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Deep beneath the city of Little Tokyo, there was a huge hollowed-out space, which was home to a mighty underground fortress, which served as the stronghold of the Big Cheese and his renewed forces! In the very center of the massive hangar, where the monstrous robot, the BG 2099 had once been housed, Jerry Attrick, his eyes with visible retina, and a vein in his forehead, faced the Big Cheese, as they were surrounded by all of the 900 Ninja Crows, Bad Bird, and the Rude Noise members, Crow Magnon, Ronny Guisemuller, Cannonball Battery, and Rojo Mojo.  
"I don't believe it. You were equipped with the most powerful device of mass destruction and not-being-very-nice-ness ever created, and you were beaten by a group of cats in funny-looking clothes, and weak, inefficient weapons!" Jerry Attrick yelled.  
"Yeah, but they cheated at the last minute and brought out their own giant robot! Furthermore, that guy, Meowzma invaded the BG 2099's structure, avoided all of the traps, and destroyed the Super Duper Ultra Shield energy generator!" the Big Cheese complained, trying to evade being blamed for the most humiliating defeat ever suffered by the forces of the Big Cheese.  
  
For earlier that day, the Big Cheese had piloted the BG 2099 into the very heart of Little Tokyo to destroy the main headquarters of the Samurai Pizza Cats, which had turned out to be a mere pizza parlor! The entire force of the Samurai Pizza Cats- Speedy Cerviche, Polly Esther, Guido Anchovie, General Catton, Meowzma, Spritz T. Cat, Bat Cat, and the last-moment addition of Francine, stood up and confronted the metal monster that threatened to destroy everything they knew.   
  
First, the shock troops of the Big Cheese's army, the well-trained Ninja Crows, attacked the eight Pizza Cats head-on, where after several moments of combat, Speedy was forced to use his secret energy attack, the Cat's Eye Slash, to create a hole in the Ninja Crow's defense. The plan worked, and the Pizza Cats ran and flew straight through the army as the Ninja Crows stood around stupidly.   
  
Bad Bird awaited the heroes when they came, and initiated combat with Speedy, while the other cats went up ahead to chip away at the BG 2099. The plan was simple, but it was crazy! The Pizza Cats were pathetic, poking at the BG 2099 the way they were. Meanwhile, Speedy and Bad Bird were putting up a fearsome duel, but Speedy seemed to be on the losing end of the fight, with Bad Bird striking harder and harder with every swipe!   
  
Finally, Speedy was forced to the ground, where Bad Bird promptly stuck him there with throwing stars. Just as Bad Bird was going to put the finishing touches on, and defeat Speedy, Polly got in the way. Bad Bird threw his attack toward her, and it seemed as though the attack had made contact, and Polly had been killed! Speedy wept for Polly, as Bad Bird went to finish Speedy off as well. Bad Bird raised his sword into the air, when none other, than Polly sliced it out of his hand! Bad Bird was convinced that Polly was Speedy's key to his courage and strength, and decided to deal with his conflict some other time.  
  
Polly and Speedy returned to combat the BG 2099, which Meowzma had successfully infiltrated. The Pizza Cats were so far fighting an unbelievably one-sided battle, and became very excited at the slightest tweak in the giant robot's defense. Finally, after Meowzma and the other Samurai Pizza Cats had managed to chip away at the BG 2099's defenses enough, the Big Cheese became agitated, and fired off the Main Weapon, which was a giant laser cannon! The Big Cheese ruthlessly fired the Main Weapon at the Pizza Cats excluding Meowzma, reducing them to a blackened heap of cats! Speedy and the others desperately tried to get up and continue the fight, but they were still far too weak.  
  
Yet somewhere near the base of Mt. Coochie, the most brilliant scientist ever, the Great Guru Lou had completed an almost total revamp job on the Supreme Catatonic! Looking to the scene in Little Tokyo, Great Guru Lou decided it was time to bring in the Supreme Catatonic. After one month of solid work, Little Tokyo would soon behold the ultimate savior weapon. Flying in the cockpit, Great Guru Lou directed the Supreme Catatonic toward Little Tokyo, where he promptly healed the injured Samurai Pizza Cats with special herbs. The Ninja Crows, who had been so easily surpassed, had finally re-gathered their ranks, and dog piled on top of Guido, believing that he was the key to piloting the Supreme Catatonic!  
  
Speedy and the other cats looked in horror as their pal was covered by crows! With a promise to protect Guido, made by General Catton, Spritz and Bat Cat, Speedy and Polly went to pilot the Supreme Catatonic. A completely different battle raged now, and the tides had turned. Meowzma had destroyed the Main Weapon, and it looked as though the Pizza Cats' victory was imminent. The Samurai Pizza Cats realized, however, that they would have to relocate their battlefield before someone became hurt, so the BG 2099 and the Supreme Catatonic flew, and resumed the battle on a beach! Suddenly, the tides turned once again in favor of the Big Cheese, as he activated the almighty impenetrable super shield of the BG 2099! The Supreme Catatonic tried everything in its power to disable the shield, but nothing worked.  
  
Then, Meowzma reached the central core, and disabled the shield of the BG 2099, but the Supreme Catatonic still couldn't destroy the BG 2099 yet, as damaged as it was, the giant robot was still heavily defended. Speedy had to learn one of the deep secrets of the Supreme Catatonic in order to use the Catatonic Power Slash, the most awesome energy blast ever seen in Little Tokyo, to destroy the BG 2099.  
  
"Yeah, but still! I didn't mean to get beaten! Ah, come on, can't you forgive me just this once?" The Big Cheese asked.  
"I guess so. Anyway, I have another plan to defeat the Samurai Pizza Cats. We go into hiding for now, occasionally sending a few Ninja Crows to gather supplies, then after a week or two, when the Samurai Pizza Cats are completely calm, and have their guard down, we will attack! Is that understood?" Jerry asked. Everyone in the room stood up, saluted Jerry Attrick, and yelled, "Yes sir!"  
  
At that very moment, which was about 7:00 P.M, inside the Pizza Cat Pizzeria, a massive party was just beginning! Speedy, Polly, and Guido set out the pizzas, General Catton brought in the sodas, while Francine and Meowzma put up the decorations. Bat Cat walked inside, with a handful of balloons, and Spritz T. Cat brought in several barrels full of cold water.   
"It's almost time guys, we're gonna party like it's 2000!" Speedy exclaimed. Polly gave an excited giggle.   
"Yeah... great..." Guido spoke very plainly.   
"There something wrong, Guido?" Speedy asked. Guido sighed a deep sigh.   
"Yeah Speedy, there is. I'm always saying that I'm hot stuff, but this afternoon, I was powerless against those ninja crows. I couldn't beat them... I couldn't even move a muscle!" Guido explained. Speedy shrugged.   
"Okay, Guido, but there were 900 of them on top of you. I'd think that that many ninja crows would hinder your performance..." Speedy spoke.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the point! A Samurai Pizza Cat couldn't be so easily defeated! I'm weaker than you all..." Guido spoke in a pitiful tone.   
"Guido, there were 900 ninja crows piled on top of you. get a grip! Even I wouldn't stand a chance against that many Ninja Crows at once! Besides, they got you when you weren't expecting it!" Speedy protested. Guido just shook his head.  
"That only proves that I'm less perceptive than a Samurai Pizza Cat. I shouldn't have let my guard down, but I did. I have no right to hold the title of Pizza Cat." Guido darkly muttered.   
"Come on, Guido. Speedy's just trying to cheer you up, and he has a point. Besides, you've fought alongside for a such a long time, what's the point of acting like a baby now?" Polly asked. Guido sighed heavily, shaking his head again. Polly and Speedy sighed simultaneously. Suddenly, Speedy slapped his forehead.  
"I almost forgot AGAIN!" Speedy exclaimed. "Polly, I've made up my mind. Let's have that talk tonight, okay?" Polly was taken aback by Speedy's sudden seriousness, but slowly nodded her head. Speedy grinned, winked at Polly, and placed his stack of pizzas on a table, then walked away.  
  
Guido stepped out of the Pizzeria, glumly wallowing in self pity.  
"I always thought I was hot stuff, but I'm really not. It's because I haven't lived up to my potential yet. Maybe I should find my inner strength, like Speedy did..." Guido muttered to himself, thinking back to the time when Bad Bird recieved the Ancient Armor of Worc, and was totally invincible! Speedy and Bad Bird dueled, but Speedy didn't even stand a chance! It looked as though Bad Bird had killed Speedy, and everyone mourned. But days later, Speedy returned after supposedly finding his inner strength. Speedy guided Polly and Guido, and the three of them working together had wiped out Bad Bird's armor, and sent him packing!  
  
Guido, after thinking back to that incident, looked his umbrella over.   
"The Sunspot Umbrella... a powerful weapon, and in the hands of an expert, a force to be rechoned with." Guido spoke, looking down as he walked through the alleyway beside the Pizza Cat Pizzeria. With a jolt, Guido remembered something he had learned in science class back in the fourth grade.  
"Blah, blah blah, blah blah blah, the sun has spots on it, which are considerably cooler than the rest of the sun's surface, but still far too hot for our bodies, blah blah blah, blah." Guido's old science teacher had spoken on that day... Guido peered curiously at his umbrella, and recieved a startling revelation. With a gasp, Guido realized the task he must perform to realize his own inner strength. Happily thinking of what he planned to do, Guido skipped all of the way back into the Pizza Cat Pizzeria.  
  
Bat Cat, having put all of the balloons in the restaurant, sat comfortably on the roof, keeping a lookout to see if anyone had noticed posters that the Pizza Cats had placed all around Little Tokyo, advertising the shindig that was about to take place. Just on the horizon of the city, Bat Cat began to detect movement. "Okay, guys, the crowd's headed this way!!!" Bat Cat shouted. Polly and francine gasped.  
"They're coming already?" Speedy asked. Guido looked outside, where a massive group of people were stampeding toward the Pizzeria!  
"Quick! Somebody open the doors! Make sure all of the bathroom stalls are working, and get out those big paper cups! I have a feeling we're going to need them! Someone bring out the cake, and get the paper plates!" Francine ordered, as many blurs of color rushed around her, bringing out the paper cups and plates, checking the bathrooms, and wheeling a huge cake with a miniscule version of the Supreme Catatonic made out of candies on the very top!  
  
At the very front of the pack of people racing to get to the Pizza cat Pizzeria, was the royal van, carrying Emperor Fred, Princess Violet, and Big Al Dente, along with his wife and son inside! Most of the other people in the crowd lived near enough to the Pizzeria that they didn't bother to bring their cars, but the entire group traveled together, keeping up with the royal SUV at any rate. The van pulled up near the Pizzeria, where Guido, in a blue vallet suit was waiting for them.  
"Good evening, sirs, ma'am. Enjoy the party." Guido spoke in a fancy, exquisite accent.   
"If you think I'm gonna let you drive my van anywhere, YOU'RE NUTS!!!" Princess Vi screamed from the driver's seat. Guido backed away a bit.  
"Yes, of course. Terribly sorry, ma'am." Guido apologized, still using his fancy accent. Princess Vi, followed closely by Big Al Dente into the pizza parlor, while Emperor Fred paper fan danced outside, waving around his fancy flashlight beam. Mama-san and Junior looked around, then followed Big Al inside.  
  
As Princess Vi stepped inside with Big Al, Mama-san, and Junior, Speedy remembered something.   
"Hey, Princess Vi! Didn't your mother come back to Little Tokyo? Where is she?" Speedy asked. Princess Vi took a moment to think.  
"Oh, that's right! Mommy heard about sunken treasure just off the coast of Prisoner Island, and went to investigate!" Princess Vi explained.   
"She's been gone for a while now, but I'm not gonna worry!" Speedy nodded to this.  
"Well then, let's get the party started!" Speedy shouted. Princess Vi grinned, and headed straight for a gleaming buffet table, which of course featured nothing but various pizza flavors! Princess Vi took out a large paper plate, with purple violet decorations on it, and picked out a huge piece of pepperoni and apple slice pizza, and poured herself some Nurse Salt soda.  
  
As guests and local citizens poured into the pizza parlor, the Pizza Cats began to feel as though they'd need more supplies, most of which included soda.  
"Why do I have to go?" Bat Cat protested, as the party began to heat up.  
"Bat Cat, it's simple. We need more supplies, or there will be an angry mob in here faster than you can say 'riot!" Polly explained calmly as she lifted Bat Cat off of his feet, and threw him out the door of the Pizzeria. Bat Cat rubbed his aching back, then flipped a switch, and the helicopter blades that he normally carried around on his back began to whirl around madly, and Bat Cat was lifted off of the ground.  
  
As the party animals of the city gathered into a large group in the center of the room, and began to dance, starting with Big Al Dente and his wife, Mama-san. The dancers seemed very occupied, and everyone else was content for the time being, so Speedy took the oppurtunity. He silently side-stepped over to Polly.  
"Pssst! Polly! Can we have that talk now?" Speedy whispered. Polly suddenly took notice of Speedy, and darted her head toward Speedy, grinned, then nodded, placing her arm behind Speedy's neck, and guiding him up the stairs in the far corner of the room. Upstairs was where Speedy, Polly, Guido and Francine's rooms were.   
"Okay now, Speedy. Tell me what you've been DYING to tell me for the last month!" Giggled Polly excitedly. Speedy blushed, and began to sweat a bit.  
"Well, Polly..." Speedy began.  
"Yeeeeessssss?" Polly replied.  
"There's... really been a lot on my mind lately that I want to get off my chest, but I don't really feel comfortable saying it here, so... would you like to go to lunch with me on thursday?" Speedy asked. Polly dropped to the floor, her feet sticking out in the air.  
"You mean I have to wait another WEEK???" Polly questioned.  
"Well... sorta. I've got quite a busy schedule, you know."  
"Doing what? We've got more than 17 hours after work to do whatever we want!"   
"I know, I know, but I've filled out my schedule and everything, and I'm doing lots of stuff, even after work, Polly!" Speedy tried to explain, as Polly stormed down the stairs. "Ah, she'll probably get over it soon enough. Now... what to wear for thursday?" Speedy asked himself.  
  
Bat Cat returned to the Pizza Cat Pizzeria an hour later, looking like he'd been run over by a truck, caught in a mudflow, and tossed in a filthy river by a tornado.  
"Do you people have ANY IDEA what it took to get these supplies?" asked Bat Cat, as he dragged another barrel of soda, along with a large stack of paper plates behind him.  
"Well, uh... no." Meowzma replied, as he had been at the door waiting for Bat Cat.  
"It all began when I found out that ALL of the stores were closed because the owners were coming to the party, so I had to fly to the next town to get some party supplies, but was caught in the middle of a mudflow because Mt. Foogy, the mountain in the next town, had erupted earlier, and melted all of the snow on its top! So, all of that mud was heading toward the lake, and I got caught in the middle of it! Then, my helicopter blades were struck by lightning, I was tossed by a tornado, and then, after painfully crawling to the nearest store, I don't even want to talk about the return trip!" Bat Cat yelled.  
  
After a rather uneasy silence, Speedy, General Catton and Meowzma carried the supplies into the building, and the party booted up again. Bat Cat decided that he'd had enough of the party, and flew back to his pad, wherever that was. After waving goodbye, Speedy beckoned to somebody from within the shadows.  
"All clear, Lucille. Come on in! How you doin' Wally? I hope you two are all right after what happened. Anyway, the whole thing's set, Lucille!" Speedy exclaimed, motioning for Wally and Lucille to step inside. As the two came in, Speedy rushed over to the counter, where Polly stood.  
"Is everything ready to go?" Polly asked. Speedy nodded, and Polly ran up the stairs. Speedy also ran to Guido, telling him that everything was set as well. Guido nodded, and also ran up the stairs, followed closely by Speedy and Lucille. Several moments later, a stage rose out of the floor on the far wall of the building, catching the attention of many of the people, whether they were dancing, or hanging out at the buffet table.  
  
Down the stairs came Lucille with two pink bows in her hair, and wearing a white gown that came down below her knees, revealing bare legs and nice, bright green shoes. Polly followed Lucille, helmet off, revealing her short, red hair, and was wearing a light pink sleeveless gown that came from just below Polly's neckline, down to her upper thighs, and Polly was wearing tight-fitting red pants, with shoes to match. Speedy and Guido came down, wearing rather casual clothes, Guido wearing all blue clothing, and of course, Speedy wearing all white clothes.  
  
The four walked up to the stage, and in a puff of smoke, an entire drum set, two guitars, a piano and two microphones appeared on stage. Everyone saw that there were only four people there, so who was going to control the last instruments, the piano and drums? Down the stairs, finally stepped Francine, wearing her sparkling bright green Pizza Cat armor, which obviously she had been taking care of and polishing. Very suddenly, the Emperor Fred paper fan danced all of the way into the building and onto the stage, where he sat in front of the drum set, staring blankly for a second. Francine stepped up to the stage, and stood before the piano. Speakers were lit up in every corner of the building, and Francine began to play a familiar-sounding tune, which was aided by Guido and Speedy playing the guitars. Emperor Fred kicked in, picking up the two sticks, and beating the drums in tune with the beat, as Lucille began to sing:  
  
"Once, everyone thought that we were square, that we weren't going anywhere, but now things have changed as you can see!" Lucille sang, as Polly cut in.  
"I, spread my wings just making meals, fighting crime, and spinnin' wheels, but now I sing my song for you!" Polly began, as she passed the microphone to Guido as she took the guitar.  
"I'm always looking for someone, who and where, I don't know. I feel I'm a true romantic, and when I find her, oh, the places we'll go!" Guido sang brilliantly, tossing Speedy the microphone next as guido took up another guitar.  
"I've always had to fight the fight, stand up for the innocent. Walked the long, hard road, and I still haven't learned to rhyme!" Speedy sang, then throwing the microphone to Francine, and taking over the piano for her.  
"I've always wanted money, can't get enough of the green, silver and gold! It's an obsession of mine, it's a great thing to have n' hold!" Francine sang, finally giving up the microphone to Emperor Fred as she took the drums up.  
"Fred, fuh-red, frrrrreeeeeed! Fred, fred fred fred fredfredfred FRED! Fuh-red fred fred fred, fuh-red fred. Fred, fred, fuh-red, fred fred fred fred FRED FRED FRED!" Emperor Fred sang. Speedy, still playing one of the guitars, sighed.   
"Ah, man! Emperor Fred's a nut, and even HE knows how to rhyme!"   
  
Emperor Fred switched places with Polly, who gladly took the microphone again, but as Emperor Fred paper fan danced his way back to the drum set, one of his paper fans caught onto a tiny thread on the side of Polly's gown as he passed. Polly tripped, knocking the guitar out of her hand, which flung over and hit Guido in the head! Guido's guitar flew into the audience somewhere, and Guido stumbled a bit, and tripped over the piano, knocking Speedy over, and the piano, which was fairly big, rolled on its wheels, and crashed into the drum set, Francine backed away from the drums, and one of the drum sticks flew into the air, and crashed into Lucille so hard that she fell over.  
"OW! That hurt..." Lucille sobbed as she began to cry. A large red cylinder rose out of the top of Lucille's hair, and several missiles came flying out of it, exploding every whichway you can think of! The missiles scared off all of the people in the building, while the Pizza Cats took most of the damage, while Emperor Fred paper fan danced away. By the time the atrocity was over, it was 11:37 P.M, and the place was a mess!  
  
"Ohhhh... I'm too tired! Can we clean this all up tomorrow?" Speedy asked, right after Lucille and Wally left. Polly glared down at Speedy. she had always been a workaholic, but then, Polly yawned.  
"Oh... fine. What do you think, Francine? Francine?" Polly asked. Francine didn't reply. Speedy looked around, and finally saw Francine, dozed off, with her head lying on an empty pizza box.   
"Come on, guys. We're all pretty tired tonight, so let's get some shut-eye." Guido suggested. The rescue Team, most of which were home already, bid the Pizza Cats goodbye, and ran off, as Speedy, Polly and Guido got up to their rooms, but not before waking Francine up and escorting her back up to her own room.  
  
Just as everyone was getting to sleep, Guido lay awake in his bed, thinking of what he had spoken over with himself about the previous afternoon. Guido had a plan, and knew what he had to do to liberate his inner strength. When his alarm rang at 1:00 A.M, Guido got out of bed, and opened the door to his room very slowly, so as not to make the slightest sound. Guido crept through the upstairs hallway, until finally, he came to a door with a big white 'S' at the top of it. Guido opened the door quickly, for it creaked when it was opened slowly. Guido stepped into the room, attempting to ignore the fact that something had just crawled past his left foot, and the fact that he'd just stepped on something really sharp, as he attempted to find Speedy's bed inside of his messy room.  
  
After several painful, and heart stopping moments, Guido finally found Speedy's bedside, where Speedy slept peacefully. And as luck would have it, right beside Speedy was the Magical Ginzu Sword. Guido held his arm out for several seconds, before shaking himself out of his doubts, and grasped the Magical Ginzu Sword tightly in his fists. Guido grinned, then carefully exited the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Covered in a blue coat, Guido took the Magical Ginzu Sword and exited the Pizza Cat Pizzeria in the dead of night. Running as fast as he could, Guido found a barren hill away from the city. He stood atop the hill, and raised the Magical Ginzu Sword high above his head.  
"I hope this works! HIIIIYYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Guido screamed, as a golden light sprayed from the Magical Ginzu Sword. This light traveled atleast 10 miles, where it flew to the very tip of Mt. Coochie. There, an enormous stone statue in the shape of a cat was split in half by the light! The two halves slid away from eachother, revealing the head, and body of the mighty, and incredibly powerful Neo Supreme Catatonic!  
  
The giant robot flew out of the cat statue, looking as though it could barely fit, and automatically activated its rocket booster turbines, which forced it through the air, with only one destination in mind- the one who possessed the Magical Ginzu Sword! Guido paced back and forth atop the quiet hill he had chosen, until finally, the head of the Supreme Catatonic popped into view! Guido pulled his arm back excitedly.  
"Yesssss! It worked!" Guido shouted. He opened the door that was placed at the area where the Supreme Catatonic's left pinky toe would have been, and climbed up many, many flights of stairs, until he finally reached the main control panel. From there, Guido remembered every time he'd used the Supreme Catatonic, and tapped a couple of the buttons, and pulled back two sliding panels.  
  
The Supreme Catatonic flew through the air, as Guido directed it. The magnificent robot rose higher and higher into the startosphere, until Guido found the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Stars were everywhere he looked, along with planets, and of course, the sun. Guido remembered his mission immediately, and piloted the Supreme Catatonic toward the sun. As the Supreme Catatonic flew toward the brilliant star at incredible speeds, Guido began to have second thoughts about what he was about to do, which were immediately squashed out of his head by the thought of himself being crushed by 900 Ninja Crows again.  
  
Finally, the Supreme Catatonic stood in outer space, far, far away from Earth, and facing the full intensity of the bruning star before it. Guido looked on toward the sun, clutching his dark blue sunglasses tightly. He nodded to himself, and walked about. Guido found the space suit which he planned to use in his escapade, and dressed himself in the spacesuit. Placing himself in the missile launcher silo #1, Guido grasped his sun spot umbrella tightly, as he was launched out of the missile silo, heading on a crash course toward the song. The intense heat of the sun bother Guido, as he placed his umbrella in front of him, and shielded his eyes.  
  
In very little time, Guido found himself standing before the sun. The intense heat made Guido long for water, and ice, and ice water. He shook off the heat, and thrust himself right into the sun with his sun spot umbrella right in front of him. Guido was sure he was at the exact right place. The spot he found was considerably duller than the rest of the sun. A perfectly round sun spot. With one last thrust, Guido launched right into the heart of the sun spot, his umbrella vibrating painfully in his hand, and glowing as though it would catch fire.  
  
The next few seconds, Guido screamed as loud as he could, for the most terrible, bone shattering, flesh dissolving pain ever, racked Guido's entire body, from the tip of his skull, to the bottom of his heel bone. The umbrella, still clutched in Guido's hands, began to glow, if possible, even brighter than even the sun as Guido screamed. This light grew and grew, until Guido was enveloped in a sphere of light.   
  
Very suddenly, the light stopped. The Supreme Catatonic, now drifting lifelessly in outer space, became a blur of gold as it teleported to its resting place in Mt. Coochie mysteriously, as Guido returned.   
"God, damn it. Now what?" Guido muttered to himself as his ride back to Little Tokyo was suddenly cancelled. "Ah, shit. Looks like I'll have to fly, won't I? Damn!" Guido cursed, with a dark tone to his voice, as he clutched his sun spot umbrella, and flew back to Earth.  
  
Cursing all of the way down, Guido landed about 40 feet above the roof of the palace, where the changes in his sun spot umbrella were apparent. It had a handsome tan rod, and a beautiful gold and crimson spiral design along the top, and in the very center was a bright orange circle.  
"This world will be mine. Everyone and everything in it will belong to me. Do you hear me? I will rule this world! And nothing, not even the Supreme Catatonic is capable of stopping me now!" Guido snarled, an evil grin spread across his face as his boast awoke the entire town of Little Tokyo. Guido's armor, which was now slightly darker than before, emitted a bright light that made everyone believe it was actually morning! Looking down at the town, Guido roared with laughed.  
"That ought to have gotten their attention. Now, what to do from here? Oh, I know. Have some FUN!" Guido laughed, hovering over Little Tokyo...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Pizza Cat Chronicles  
By EB Minion  
  
(Welcome to the fifth installment of Pizza Cat Chronicles! I'd like to thank everyone who's read this far into the series so far for your support and undying loyalty. Now, you may be wondering why I killed Carla, made Good Bird bad again, and now made Guido evil. Well I'll tell you that there's a reason for EVERYTHING that happens in this series, and as it develops, you'll see every single tiny reason why I did this or changed that. Just for now, I suggest you sit back, relax, and for all you Guido fans out there, pray to the Kami for support, because you never know just what may happen in my fics! Have a good day and enjoy the fanfic!)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A cat in white armor, carrying a pair of big swords, and standing on his hind legs appeared on the center of a stage, with golden striped for a background flying in every direction. The cat, Speedy Cerviche, held the swords in front of him, forming a right angle.  
"On the next..." Speedy began, as he was joined by his best friends, Polly Esther, in dazzling red armor, clutching twin heart-shaped daggers in her pale hands, along with Guido Anchovie, the romantic blue armored cat with handsome brown fur, and holding an umbrella tightly in one hand, while grasping a sword with the other. As though on cue, which it probably was, the massive cat, wearing a red shirt and purple pants, with twin cannon on his back, General Catton of the Rescue Team stomped onto the stage, forcing the other Samurai Pizza Cats to step back a bit.  
"PIZZA CATS!!" General Catton roared. The four Samurai Pizza Cats disappeared, and the stage faded away.  
  
Replacing the stage, the Pizza Cat Pizzeria, also known as 'Samurai Pizza Cats,' appeared. The roof of the Pizzeria rose, revealing the main cannon. The barrel of the cannon extended outward, facing the palace. It unloaded two blasts, one a stunning pink color, and the other a brilliant white. These blasts dissipated, revealing Polly and Speedy, in their armor, being launched toward the main gate of the palace!  
"Polly, do you believe this?" Speedy asked during mid-flight. Polly shook her head.  
"I don't believe a word of it, but this is what we're paid for other than working at the Pizzeria, so we might as well check it out." Polly sighed, as a blur of green light flew between the two cats. "Hey, what's up guys? Coming through!" yelled the voice of Francine as she flew onward, laughing all the way. In a white flash, Speedy, Francine and Polly disappeared!  
  
At the main gate of the palace stood Guido Anchovie, only this time, he was wearing a slightly darker blue armor, and grasping another umbrella with a different design. In front of Guido stood Polly, Francine and Speedy with confused looks on their faces.  
"Don't you little shit heads get it? I'm all powerful now, and I've decided to take control of the city, and gather a lovely variety of harem, while I'm at it!" Guido spat, causing Speedy and Polly to gasp.  
"But... but... you are a Pizza Cat, and you'd never do this!" Speedy protested.  
"Damn straight, I would. You jackasses just don't understand, do you?" Guido asked, as he flew toward Speedy, and in the blink of an eye, even though it seemed to last longer than that, Guido punched Speedy in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and sending him flying, never seeming to cease until he finally collided with the palace wall. Guido laughed maliciously at the sight. Polly gasped, and Francine screamed, and they both ran to where Speedy was, now unconscious. Polly knelt down beside Speedy, while Francine looked down at Speedy, then glared at Guido.  
  
Very suddenly, from the top of the palace, three solitary figures came flying out of one of the windows!  
"Who does that guy think he is, tossing me out of my OWN kingdom!" screeched Princess Vi, who flew beside Emperor Fred and Big Al Dente.  
"Ooh, that cat is so fired! Why, when I get through with him..." Big Al yelled angrily as he went on and on. Their angry shouts were suddenly drowned out by an evil laugh that could belong only to one cat- Guido!  
  
From a far-away view of Little Tokyo, a rain of silver powder flew, trailing a blue streak in the sky! The dust dropped everywhere in the town that wasn't covered. Having a closer look, the women of Little Tokyo, that is, all females 18 and over, were covered by this dust. Their eyes suddenly swirled around madly in their heads, as their hands stretched out forward, and they all walked toward the palace.  
"On the next Pizza Cat Chronicles!" exclaimed the Narrator, as Guido cackled more.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Pizza Cat Chronicles!" Screamed Princess Violet as she ran in front of a golden stage, holding what looked like a miniature bazooka behind her back, as the words 'Prelude to Takeover' appeared in bright red letters in front of her!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"The darkness is growing, Pizza Cat. What you believed was all there was to defeat was merely the first wave of evil." Spoke a low, gruff voice. "Friends and allies become your worst enemies, and new, much more powerful foes will arise. Know that I will watch over the town as long as the Supreme Catatonic exists, for without it, I lose my bond with the Earth." A void of black was all around Speedy. Very suddenly, he found himself facing a giant golden chicken statue, with red tentacles splitting out of the bottom end. To his right, Speedy saw another being. A large, humanoid shaped-figure with chainsaws for hands, and a truck for a body. Speedy turned around, to escape these two, only to see three spherical robots with pick axes gripped in their small hands rushing toward him. Speedy turned back to escape between the other two robots, when another robot appeared, bigger than any of the others, outfitted in a red kimono- the BG 2099. Speedy gasped, as a small figure, about Speedy's size, jumped from the top of the BG 2099. The figure spread its wings, and swooped down, landing nimbly in front of Speedy, revealing the figure to be Bad Bird. Bad Bird pulled out a sword, and pointed it toward Speedy. The sword glowed brightly blue as Bad Bird swung it at Speedy, aiming to split him in half. Speedy stood before Bad Bird, unable to move- the perfect target. Bad Bird swiped Speedy vertically, making contact as a blue vertical line, then a golden light appeared before Speedy's eyes. Alarms began blaring in his ears, and red light was all around him now.  
  
Speedy opened his eyes, and sat up in his bed immediately. He looked around. The alarms were going off like crazy, and the lights were flashing red in sync with the sound of the alarm.  
"Who? What? Turn that thing off!" Speedy yelled angrily. He squinted at the red light. Speedy heard a knock on his door, as Francine barreled into the room.  
"Speedy, get up, quick! Something's going on, and Big Al's just called us!" Francine yelled, quickly running across the room, miraculously keeping her feet from being punctured by any unsavory items on the messy floor, as she opened the curtains. It was still dark and starry outside, but coming from the palace was a brilliant golden glow!  
  
"What is that?" Speedy asked. Francine shrugged.  
"I can't tell you, but it's the reason Big Al's calling. Now come on! We need to see what's going on right now! Polly's already downstairs, so get a move on it!" Francine yelled. Speedy snapped awake immediately, nodded, and jumped out of his bed, and ran at top speed out of his room, and down the stairs. Speedy was running so fast, he was leaving smoke behind his trail!  
"Hmph! That lazy cat! I told him it was an emergency, and just LOOK at how slow he's going!" Francine shouted angrily as Speedy met Polly in front of the television set behind the counter, where Big Al was currently speaking to Polly, wearing his tacky green and blue striped pajamas.  
"Speedy! Where have you been, this is urgent!" Big Al scolded Speedy as he stood beside Polly.  
  
Speedy looked around.  
"Hey, where's Guido? If I have to get up in the middle of the night to hear about something, than he does, too!" Speedy exclaimed. Big Al grimaced.  
"That's why I'm calling! Guido's gone completely nuts, and he's terrorizing the city, yelling that he's going to take over the world! Even weirder, he's cursing like nobody's business! Pizza Cats, you've got to make Guido snap out of it before he does anything drastic!" Big Al shouted as the television blared, and then went off. Speedy merely gaped at what Big Al had just said, while Polly had a surprised look on her own face. The two cats looked at each other.  
"It's got to be a different cat, that's all there is to it." Speedy spoke. Polly nodded.  
"There is no way I'm going to believe this, but still... I already checked, and Guido's not in his room..." Polly spoke, as Francine stepped into the room.  
"Well, believe it or not, you guys have gotta launch off and investigate!" She ordered, as Speedy and Polly rushed to the ovens.  
  
Speedy slid into the first oven, hanging from the top bar, as he dropped into the oven. The bottom fell out, and Speedy began sliding down a large, glass chute, landing on a chair. The Samurai Pizza Cats theme began to kick in, as the Narrator sang.  
"The Pizza Cats are back by POPULAR demand! They still save the day whenever they can! They still know how to stop crime, they will save the day! If you're begging for a thrashing, just get into their way! Hohoho, oh, I love those cats!" Sang the Narrator, as Speedy's clothing was covered in shining white armor while the chair dropped down a glass tube. First the shoulders were covered, then his shoes were replaced. Speedy's armbands were replaced with bigger ones that had buttons on the sides, as a large red cylindrical thing appeared on Speedy's back- a jetpack. Finally, Speedy was outfitted with armor for his upper torso, as he moved to form the Magical Ginzu Sword, but nothing happened!  
"Oh, no! it looks like Speedy can't summon the Magical Ginzu Sword! Where the heck DID that thing go when Guido took it, anyway?" The Narrator asked, as the Magical Ginzu Sword could be seen, floating freely in outer space! Speedy looked around, as the outline of what would have been the fully formed Magical Ginzu Sword floated above Speedy's head.  
  
Speedy, though without his sword, rushed forward beside Polly, each cat going through a white doorway, where Speedy and Polly were dropped into huge bullet-shaped vessels, each corresponding with its Pizza Cat's color. On either side of a blue bullet, Polly was unloaded into a red bullet, and Speedy dropped into a white bullet. These two bullets moved forward, leaving the blue one behind, as Polly's bullet swerved over to the same side as Speedy's bullet. The vessels came up to the dispersing area, which highly resembled the inside of a revolver gun. The bullets were driven into these holes like bullets being loaded into a gun, as the speakers began to blare.  
  
"GENTLEMEN AND LADIES, GIRLS AND BOYS, I KNOW IT IS LATE OUT, PLEASE EXCUSE THE NOISE. SOMETHING ELSE IS HAPPENING, WHAT WE DON'T KNOW, BUT THAT'S WHY THE PIZZA CATS ARE ABOUT TO SHOW! STAND BY." blared the recording of Francine's voice as she set the Main Cannon to automatic launch, as she pressed a button on the control panel, and a large hole appeared next to the computer, and Francine jumped into it. From there, Francine was outfitted into her own, bright green armor, and was loaded in a green bullet, ready for launch also.  
  
The Main Cannon atop the Pizzeria shot off two blasts, one being red, and the other being white, as the bullets that Polly and Speedy had been in fell apart, leaving the two cats to fly freely. Just as Speedy and Polly were shot out of the Main Cannon, a second cannon opened from a panel on the ceiling of the Main Cannon, and extended forward on wooden stalks, which fired off a bright green blast, as one more bullet fell apart, and Francine burst from the bullet, fully dressed in her armor, as she practically sailed the midnight skies.  
"Polly, do you believe even the slightest inkling of what Big Al told us?" Speedy asked Polly. Polly looked toward the palace, at least a few miles away from them, a brilliantly bright golden light shone at the very base of the palace.  
"No, I don't, Speedy. But, since this is what we're paid for the most part, let's check it out anyway." Polly sighed.  
"Yeehaw! Coming through, guys! This is FUN!" shouted the voice of Francine as she zipped past Speedy and Polly on the way to the palace.  
  
The three landed very near each other, in the street that led straight to the palace. All the while, the bright gold light at the base of the palace was, if that was possible, shining even brighter than before.  
"Come on, guys, let's turn on the hover shoes." Speedy ordered, followed by a slow humming as he activated his own hover shoes, and rose several inches above the ground, the humming sound growing louder as Polly and Francine did the same. Speedy flew toward the palace, beckoning the girls to do the same. As all three cats hovered above the ground, a huge fireball erupted from the base of the palace!  
"Watch out!" Speedy yelled, his eyes bulging. The three cats flew into the alleyways beside the market area in the street, as the enormous ball of flames rolled past, searing their sides with its intense heat. As Speedy, Polly and Francine flew back into the main street, they saw the full effects of the rampaging fireball.  
  
Speedy, Polly and Francine gaped at the destruction. Most of the buildings in the area had been reduced to ashes, and the ground had been driven a few extra feet deep, and was black as pitch.  
"We gotta stop whoever did this before he or she does it again! Can you believe our luck? This entire street contains stores, and no one was living in them, so everyone's safe for now..." Polly spoke. Speedy nodded, still gaping, as the three flew down the torn street.  
  
After several minutes, Speedy, Polly and Francine arrived at the palace. There, standing near the bridge, was a figure in dark armor, clutching an umbrella, unrecognizable because the bright golden light he was emanating covered his face from vision.  
"So, you've finally decided to show up. I was wondering when you'd all get here." the stranger spoke in a very familiar voice.  
"Who are you? Do you have any idea of the property damage your little fireball did?" Speedy asked.  
"But of course I do." The stranger said, lowering the visor of light shielding his face, revealing the stranger to be... Guido!  
"If you'd seen the last episode, this wouldn't be much of a surprise, but there are still a lot of beatniks around here who don't bother to do that." The Narrator spoke sarcastically. "Yes, it's Guido, who absorbed the power of a sunspot using his Sun Spot Umbrella, and it made him insane, causing good hearted Guido to become the most fiendish, the most vile, the most powerful villain of all... EVIL GUIDO!!!"  
  
"WHAT??!! Guido!" Speedy looked like his heart had stopped.  
"Ah, Speedy. Polly. Francine! I didn't think you'd replace me THAT fast! So, how are you all doing?" Guido asked.  
"What are you doing, Guido? You destroyed that street back there with a fireball, and Big Al says you're threatening to take over the city, and he even said you were swearing!" Francine hollered. Guido nodded earnestly.  
"B...B...But why?" Polly stammered.  
"Don't you little shit heads get it? I'm all powerful now, thanks to the Sun Spot Umbrella, and I've decided to take control of the city, and gather a lovely variety of harem while I'm at it!" Guido spat, causing Speedy and Polly to gasp.  
"But... but... you're a Samurai Pizza Cat, and you'd never do this!" Speedy protested.  
  
"Damn straight, I would. You jackasses just don't understand, do you?" Guido asked, as he flew toward Speedy, and in the blink of an eye, even though it seemed to last longer than that, Guido punched Speedy in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and sending him flying, never seeming to cease until he finally collided with the palace wall. Guido laughed maliciously at the sight. Polly gasped, and Francine screamed, and they both ran to where Speedy was, now unconscious. Polly knelt down beside Speedy, while Francine looked down at Speedy, then glared at Guido.  
  
"Guido!" Polly screamed, her hands balled into such tight fists that she was nearly drawing blood because of her sharp claws. Guido took a step toward Polly, then vanished. Polly gasped once again, as Guido appeared before her, extending his hand out and grabbing her roughly by the scruff of her neck. Guido, a look of pure malice in his eyes, turned, with Polly still in his grasp, and threw her, headfirst into the air. Polly screamed as she rose higher and higher into the air, not noticing how fast she was going, or the fact that the air around her was getting thinner and thinner with each second. Polly looked up to find Guido, tapping his feet on thin air and rising effortlessly to keep up with her. Finally, Polly found that rather than flying, she was floating- not moving at all. Guido was right above her.  
"I think you'll need this." Guido spoke as he drew his umbrella, pointed it at Polly, and a bubble of warmth and air surrounded Polly. "Now... What in the HELL took you so long??" Guido raised his arms up, and bashed the top of Polly's bubble, popping it, and sending Polly plummeting back to earth! Polly tried to scream, but found that her voice was lost, as she flew at thousands of miles per hour! Polly's armor burst into brilliant crimson flames, which then turned blue as she re-entered the stratosphere!  
  
Back in Little Tokyo, however, a black-haired squirrel, wearing green pajamas with red pants, and blue slippers, stepped out onto the balcony of his apartment, carrying a telescope and a large book ('The Emperor Quality Guide to Space Rocks'). Setting the book on the edge of the balcony, the kid set the telescope up, and began looking around. After a minute, the squirrel found something. A piece of space matter, a comet, judging by the enormous blue tail on the end of it, was speeding toward Little Tokyo, faster than anything the squirrel had ever seen!  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! THE COMET'S BACK!" the squirrel screamed, grabbing the book, compacting his telescope, and running out the door of his room. Screaming like a maniac, the squirrel took his car keys, jumped through a window in his car, started the engine, and stepped on the accelerator so hard, that when he drove out of town, flames dwelled inside the skid marks!  
  
Polly, still enveloped in blue flames, found herself less than 10 miles from the palace base, which became only one mile away one-hundredth of a second afterward... then with an explosion to wake what idiots were still sleeping, Polly collided with the stone street, creating a huge crater, where in the very center lay a burned, unconscious cat in red armor that wasn't very damaged.  
  
Guido, laughing his head off at the sight, flew back down to earth, near Francine, who was now crying into her hands. As Guido stepped forth, Francine became terribly aware of his presence, and trembled. Guido merely laughed as Francine got up, and tried to slap Guido, only to have her arm squeezed by him.  
"I don't think so." Guido tutted, as he pulled his other arm out, and flicked Francine with his pinkie finger, now laughing hysterically. Francine gasped at the sheer force of the blow that she'd just been dealt, as she went flying past the Palace. Even after she had sailed clear out of Little Tokyo, Francine could only hold her head and screech in pain. Very suddenly, Francine was surrounded by darkness, as she was driven into the heart of Mt. Coochie!  
"Ow..." Francine spoke as she came to a stop, then collapsed.  
  
Guido laughed insanely as his eyes beheld the rising sun, just beginning to peek over unsuspecting mountains. The three who he figured would put up the most of a fight, had proved to be just as weak as little cats beneath his power. Guido kicked the mighty doors of the Palace out of his way as he walked inside. Several moments later, Princess Violet could be heard yelling from Great Guru Lou's shack.  
"WHADDYA MEAN YOU'RE TAKING OVER? HUH? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BARGE IN HERE AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO? HEY, AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME? STAY BACK! DADDY, MAKE HIM STOP!" Princess Vi shouted, as she, Big Al Dente, and the Emperor Fred were thrown out of one of the huge palace windows!  
"Who does that guy think he is, tossing me out of my OWN kingdom!" screeched Princess Vi, who flew beside Emperor Fred and Big Al Dente.  
"Ooh, that cat is so fired! Why, when I get through with him..." Big Al yelled angrily as he went on and on. Their angry shouts were suddenly drowned out by the evil, taunting, hair-raising laugh of Guido!  
  
Guido, now inside the main throne room, looked around the palace and paced back and forth.  
"The first part of taking over frickin' Little Tokyo is... collecting all of the damned beautiful women of Little Tokyo, controlling their minds, and creating a warrior harem. That's it!" Guido thought aloud to himself. "But exactly HOW to control their minds..." he pondered, as he began forming a mental image in his head of the Palace roof sliding out, and a big, silver, rectangular machine rose from it, with a small red lever on it, and several buttons... POP! Guido awoke from his daydream to find the exact same machine staring at him!  
"Whoa, I can generate matter using willpower? KICKASS!!!" Guido shouted, as he began to program the machine. He briefly looked out the window, all the way down, and smirked.  
  
Over 45 feet below the floor where Guido stood, several white trucks with red crosses painted across the sides pulled into the area. The doors were kicked open, and many porcupines and monkeys popped out, retrieving stretchers, where now lay Speedy and Polly. The stretchers were loaded back into the ambulances, which sped away for the Little Tokyo Emergency Hospital. Guido fell to the floor, laughing. He got to his feet again, wiped his eyes, and looked around his new machine. After pressing a few buttons, Guido found the machine's capabilities- namely creating a dust that effects the minds of beautiful women, and creating an agent to disperse it. Guido programmed the agent in- a small blue statuette of himself because he didn't want to have to bother with it himself. With unnatural cunning and speed, Guido readied the machine, setting everything perfectly, all in less than 15 minutes.  
  
Speedy groaned. He opened his eyes and let in a blinding blast of sunlight from the window that was open next to the smooth white bed he was laying in.  
"Oooohhhh...." Speedy groaned. "What hit me? I feel like I was run over by a train, barely escaped drowning while being sailed to Prisoner Island, and was then hit with a country-sized waterspout while I was still in the water..." Speedy opened his eyes completely, and sat up in his bed.  
"Ah, you are awake. Your injury is very, very minor, and that's good..." came a voice to Speedy's right. Speedy turned to find a tall skunk in a lab coat looking down at him. Pinching his nose, Speedy looked at the skunk. "Well, doctor, adythig else? What about by fried? Is she okay, too?"  
"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Polly Esther's condition is critical right now, and she's currently in emergency care. Would you... like to see her?" the skunk asked. Speedy, still plugging his nose with his fingers, nodded.  
  
"Very well, come with me, Mr. Cerviche." the skunk spoke. Speedy stood up in his bed, hopped off of it, and followed the doctor. Through several halls the two of them passed. Finally, the doctor stopped behind one door marked 'INTENSIVE CARE.' The doctor, after fumbling with his keys for a second, unlocked the door and stepped inside. Speedy gasped at the sight- several empty tubes were around the room, but only one was occupied, and filled to the brim with water, too. Floating in the center of this tube was Polly, wearing very BASIC clothing (Her armor was resting on a nearby chair), her mouth covered with a breathing device, and IV cords and needles covering both arms.  
"Polly!" Speedy shouted, looking at Polly float lifelessly in the tank of water.  
"I advise you not to disturb her at the moment." the doctor began. "As you can see, she suffered not only a broken or cracked bone or two, but she has also has a few extremely severe burns. If you want to stay with her, I completely understand." With that, the doctor left the room. Speedy looked on the verge of tears as he looked at Polly's battered body once again.  
"I promise that I am not leaving this hospital until you do." Speedy spoke, as he sat down on another nearby chair.  
  
Evil-sounding organ music began to play as Guido pulled a lever, bringing both he and his newfound machine slowly rising to the ceiling. Everyone in Little Tokyo shivered at the sound of the music play. Guido laughed his evil laugh once more as he reached the roof, and the machine settled.  
"Now for the final step!" Guido laughed, pressing a button on the machine, which promptly emitted a low humming, accompanied by a small beep, as the sinister Guido statuette was loaded with several compacted tons of grayish dust. The statuette rose to the tip of the machine, which spread, funneling outward into a dish shape. The organ music pounded harder than ever now as tension rose...  
"Okay, whichever fuckin' BASTARD is playing that God damned music, cut the shit out!!!" Guido yelled as the music came to an abrupt stop. "That's what I thought." Guido raised one mighty finger on one wrathful hand, and pressed the golden button clearly marked 'LAUNCH,' and an explosion occurred, compacted so tightly into the machine itself that Guido only heard s the statuette launched high into the air. The tiny Guido rose higher, and higher into the air, until finally, it dipped back down toward the city. Flying in a arch pattern, the statuette began to release the stored dust over the city.  
  
Once again, the Professor appeared, sitting at his desk. He held a thin, black rod in his hand, and was pointing to his right, where the screen was displaying the statuette and grayish dust.  
"Evil Guido has launched the statuette with the evil dust in it. Why should you care? Because the statuette releases the dust it contains. What does the dust do, you may ask? The dust is intended only for beautiful woman. When it lands on their heads, it sinks into their cranium, and then coats your brain. The dust controls your mind and body! If the dust lands on men or ugly women's heads, they simply believe it to be dandruff, and it has no effect whatsoever!" the Professor explained. Very suddenly, Mama-san walked onto the screen.  
"Professor, does the level of beauty determine how susceptible you are to the dust's effects? If so, then... HELP ME!!" Mama-san shouted, as she was carried offstage by security.  
  
That day, Lucille was in the open market, viewing the destruction of whatever had happened last night. She couldn't believe what had happened! Very suddenly, however, Lucille's attention shifted as she looked to the sky curiously.  
"Hey, did anyone know that it was raining?" Lucille asked as she looked at the approaching water from the sky. This water, however, was grayish for some reason. Lucille suddenly felt a heavy weight on her head, as a large pile of dust covered her head. She shrieked in surprise, and wiped the whole load off, unaware that a fairly large amount of dust had already melted to a liquid state, and had melted into her head. The dust covered her mind entirely. A blank gaze suddenly took over Lucille's eyes, as they twirled around madly in their sockets, and Lucille rushed to the palace, pushing by people along the way!  
  
"Well, things are looking grim, but at least the hospital protects Polly from the raging dust storm!" the Narrator claimed, just as a large quantity of dust topped the roof of the hospital, and flew of its own accord into the ventilation shafts! Even more dust began flying in through the once-trusted windows! The hospital was unknowingly being invaded. Within the Intensive Care ward, Speedy had dozed off after reading a clinic magazine. He was as of right now unaware of the evil that had now entered the hospital that once seemed so secure. From the ventilation shafts in this room, a fairly large amount of dust poured into the room. Someway, somehow, it was attracted to the revitalization chamber that Polly was sleeping in. All of the dust fell into the chamber, dissolving in the water, but the water began to turn a nasty shade of gray.  
  
Polly's eyes flew wide open in the water, and she looked around. With only a small bit of strength, Polly ripped the IVs out of her arms, and there was no blood to be found underneath. Ripping the oxygen mask off of her face, Polly brought out her claws, and in one fierce swipe, the chamber of water shattered. Polly's eyes swirled around inside her head too, just like Lucille. Polly looked around the room once more, and found her armor, on a chair next to the exit door. She left her armor behind, and used her claws once again to swipe the door right off of its hinges. Speedy, awoken by this disturbance, turned to the doorway to see a pale white cat's tail exit the room. Speedy turned once again, to find the chamber of water reduced to shattered glass, and a few footprints, outlined in water, stepping out of the room. Speedy looked around the room again, not believing what he was seeing.  
"Polly? You there?" Speedy asked. "POLLY!" Speedy, his heart now dropping to his feet like a stone, followed the footprints.  
  
Weaving in and out of doors, and down staircases, Speedy could not help but think that Polly, if it was really Polly, was trying to lose Speedy. Polly's feet must've absorbed a great deal of water, because Speedy was still following the tracks. Finally, as Speedy exited through the main exit door, Speedy saw the back of a red cat come into view, and it was slowly stepping into the Palace.  
"POLLY!!!" Speedy shouted, only to be met with an echo, no response from Polly, and some angry words from an irate driver about pedestrians all blocking the road. Speedy followed Polly, now going so fast that steam and flamed erupted from the back of his heels. Speedy entered the Palace, and stopped abruptly. The main entrance of the Palace had been drastically changed. It now looked like some kind of martial arts training dojo. Guido, umbrella in hand, stood in the center of the room as Polly filed past him.  
"So, if it isn't the little white chicken shit that comes into my brand new palace. Whatcha want, Speedy?" Guido asked in a murderous tone. Speedy merely glared at Guido.  
"What have you done to Polly?" Speedy asked the grinning blue cat.  
"Nothing, really. I'm just controlling hers and every other beautiful woman in Little Tokyo's mind, so I can create a warrior harem. What do you have to say to that?" Guido asked.  
"You've gone way too far. I don't know who you are, or why you're doing this to my best pal, Guido, but... I will stop you. I swear and promise that with every bit of my existence that you can pick up with microscopic tweezers." Speedy replied, both Guido and Speedy getting into fighting stances, as the two warriors were suddenly frozen in time!  
  
"Man, this is quite an episode! I hope that all of you watching out there, who plan to take over the world someday are taking notes! Speedy will resolve this whole problem, or will he... on the next PIZZA CAT CHRONICLES!" the Narrator boomed, his shouts echoing as Speedy and Guido faded into black nothingness...  
  
(Yeah, sorry about the problems, delays, and typos. I give Skullrama credit for the joke with Polly being the comet and all. He's been quite a big help with this whole thing.) 


	6. Pizza Cat Chronicles, Chapter 6!

Pizza Cat Chronicles By EB Minion  
  
(Greetings, fellow fanfic readers and writers, it is I, EB Minion! Welcome, and enjoy the sixth episode of my Samurai Pizza Cats fanfic chain, Pizza Cat Chronicles! *Echo follows.* Okay, here goes nothing... I hope that you all enjoy this newest chapter... even though I've been slacking off lately. My apologies to anyone who has been waiting for this. PS, on top of everything else in this entry message that I've edited, I can't believe that nothing's changed with the SPC fanfics! Well, I'm sending this story back into action, so I'm hoping there will be an uplift in the SPC fanfiction. One more thing- there will be very apparent changes in the writing style of this story. I was too inspired to want to change everything to fit my new writing style, so all that I'd typed back a year ago or so will remain as is. One final thing, I promise- I have split this Chapter 6 into two parts. They'll count as parts 6 and 7 because I didn't want to bore you guys with this huge 132-KB word file. As always, enjoy and review, please.)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Upon the fresh wooden, carpeted stage of the Sue Hiro 'Live House' Theater, Speedy Cerviche, the tawny-furred cat, wearing white armor covering every area of his body excluding his freely-moving tail, and his face, with a white helmet and red visor atop his cranium, and holding twin swords in his fists, looked forward, while a golden background shined and shimmered behind him. Bringing the twin swords close to his face, Speedy valorously made a cross with the swords, and formed a pose. Cutting the air with the swords, and breaking his pose, Speedy looked forth again. "On the next..." Speedy began, as his allies and friends joined him. Polly Esther of the power of love, wearing the bright red armor, the sight of which brought hope to even the most pessimistic citizens of Little Tokyo, rushed to Speedy's side, heart daggers at the ready for anything! Guido Anchovie sped to his buddy's side as well, clad in bright blue armor, with an even brighter blue visor. The red triangle dazzled on Guido's armored chest, as he drew his sword and umbrella. With a booming crash, the titanic cat, General Catton, dressed in a Chinese style red shirt and purple pants, wearing a shining gold helmet, and twin cannons, crashed through the stage in a reckless fashion. "PIZZA CATS!" General Catton shouted, shaking the entire stage with his stomp.  
  
Straying from the stage, and into the innards of the Palace, Guido, in dark blue armor which generated a mysterious golden light, stared hard into the furiously burning eyes of Speedy, apparently unarmed and without help. "Hmmm... You're no match for me, but we'll see what you are at least capable of, Speedy." Guido spoke as his feet rose off of the ground, and for one second he hovered, before rushing toward Speedy!  
  
In a bolt of light, the scene melted away, revealing the face of the Great Guru Lou, grinning slyly, as a worn, tired-looking Speedy simply stared at the grinning genius. "Well, now, Speedy. You'll be surprised. Your fancy little sword is floating around in outer space right now!" Guru Lou exclaimed. Speedy gaped. "WHAT?!" the warrior incredulously asked.  
  
Speedy held his twin swords in front of his face, forming a kind of X, as he brought both of them down, each forming half of a golden circle. In the center of the circle, a red ball sparking with energy was formed, as the ever-familiar black cat's eye took form as well, flashing yellow and black. "You're really askin' for it, pal!" Speedy yelled. Guido stood at least one hundred feet from Speedy at the moment, as his eyes looked around, until he realized what Speedy was aiming for. "NO!!!" Guido spat, floating above the ground now, and rushing at a speed at which he could barely be seen! "On the next Pizza Cat Chronicles!" the Narrator shouted, as Guido froze in the air, a smirk of malice upon his face, as he began to draw his Sun Spot Umbrella from out of nowhere.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Pizza Cat Chronicles!" shouted Mama-san, as she jumped onto the stage, a golden glowing backdrop hanging behind her as she jumped into the air again, this time freezing in mid-air, as white words outlined in an unstable gray color appeared, covering Mama-san's lower face. The words spelled, 'The Pizza Cat Playoffs.'  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Well, things shaped up to be really good on the last Pizza Cat Chronicles. But will Speedy's talents and natural skill be enough to defeat Evil Guido and rescue the beautiful women of Little Tokyo? Can he summon the strength necessary to tackle this task without his armor OR the Magical Ginzu Sword?" the Narrator asked, as a frozen picture of Speedy, armorless, stared at a careless-looking Guido, in his glowing blue armor. "Let's find out today on Pizza Cat Chronicles!"  
  
As if by magic, the two standing figures in the still picture blinked. Speedy took a step forward. "Okay, I've heard enough. So basically, you want to fight me without either your armor or your Magical Ginzu Sword, is that right? Damn, you're bold, but it won't save you." Guido chided. Speedy shook his head. "Yeah, well, you're right about that, but I'm not going to give up! You know what I always say- good will always be more powerful than evil!" Speedy replied.  
  
"Hmmm... You're no match for me, but we'll see what you are at least capable of, Speedy." Guido spoke very calmly. Speedy reached for one of his Ginzu Stars, and just as he was about to pull one out, Guido disappeared! "Huh?" Speedy asked himself, looking around. The pain was swift and instant. Guido materialized just before delivering the mother of all flying kicks in Speedy's gut! Speedy flew through the air, carried by the momentum transferred to him from Guido's mighty blow. Flying straight through one of the palace walls, a hollering Speedy landed face-first on the bridge. "Okay, you're stronger than I thought..." Speedy thought aloud. The Ginzu Star in his hand gleamed in the sun's light. Guido jumped through the hole created by Speedy's flying body, and landed in front of Speedy calmly. "You don't seem scared, but you don't have that dumb confidence anymore, either. Ready for more?" Guido asked. "Sure I am!" Speedy claimed. Guido grinned nastily. "My friend, you asked for it."  
  
Speedy stood, wary from Guido's initial assault. Looking at Guido, who seemed invincible at the moment. Speedy began to doubt himself, but stashed the emotion into the back of his head for now. "Star of Ginzu away!!" Speedy yelled, jumping high into the air, allowing the glare from the sun off of his helmet to linger in Guido's eyes for a second before throwing the razor star toward Guido. To Speedy, the star had been thrown as hard as it could be, while still trying to control its flight pattern, but to Guido's awesomely-enhanced senses, the star flew as clumsily and slow as a feather floating in slow motion. "You will see my power!" Guido chuckled as he spread his arms wide, awaiting the flying star. The scene lasted a few seconds before the spinning star crashed into Guido, exploding upon contact. The blast shed the immediate area with crimson-golden light. The star of energy had erupted with such force, Speedy was knocked back 10 feet. Blinking, Speedy looked toward the area of the bridge where Guido had been standing. It was now shrouded in a thick wall of dust.  
  
"Guido..." Speedy sighed, looking at the scene before turning away. "I hope he at least made it..." Then, as though divine intervention were playing a hand in this game, Speedy's head was instantaneously flooded with images and sounds, all telling him to duck low to the ground at that precise moment. Speedy, following his own instincts, fell to the ground, hugging the bridge as though all of existence depended on it. Less than a thousandth of a second afterward, there came an intense wind that swept across Speedy's backside. "Wha?!" Speedy exclaimed. Looking up for a very brief moment, Speedy saw something extremely peculiar. Then again, everything had become peculiar compared to life before Speedy had become a Samurai Pizza Cat...  
  
What Speedy saw was a perfectly round hole in the still-lingering wall of dust that hung on one side of the bridge. "So, you DO have at least one or two tricks up your unarmored sleeve, eh, Speedy?" asked a voice from behind. Twirling around as fast as he could without stumbling, Speedy looked, to his horror, at Guido, whose armor showed no signs of the explosion. Guido looked, if possible, to be in an even better mood than before! "But... but..." Speedy stammered. Guido chuckled heartily at this. "'But' what? You think I'm a weakling like yourself, who that explosion could have finished off? Hmph, you're even more of a pathetic fuck than I took you for. See you in hell, buddy." Guido laughed harder than ever now, as he swooped down low from his little area up above Speedy. Grasping his umbrella, Guido disappeared once again.  
  
"Not again..." Speedy uttered, feeling completely weak and defenseless while Guido continued to travel at such a speed that he remained unseen. Guido reappeared right behind Speedy, and held his umbrella up. "Here you go!" Guido shouted. Before Speedy even had a chance to respond in any way, the tip of Guido's umbrella was rammed into the center of Speedy's spine HARD. "ARGH!!!" Speedy screamed. His back felt like it was broken, but that didn't matter, anyway. Guido had won the battle, and that was all there was to it. Speedy crashed headfirst through several of the buildings in Little Tokyo. It was inevitable in such a huge city. Speedy was glad that in the last few moments of his life, as he flew through the air, he hadn't crashed into anybody else, which would've injured them at the least. Speedy felt his heart swell as he reflected on all of his memories of Little Tokyo, all of the fun he'd had, the battles he'd fought, and the life he was about to leave. This filled him with a moment of anger, leading to momentary vigor which would have brought Speedy back to 100% normally, but then he remembered what was happening. "This can't be! Has Evil Guido succeeded? Has Speedy been beaten? Well, I hate to hafta say this, but it looks like it..." the Narrator sighed deeply as Speedy flew through the air. "And here I was, thinking we'd at least have 30 episodes into the new season..."  
  
Finally, after an eternity of waiting, Speedy was ready for the end, and the darkness enveloped him greedily. As the soul-numbing cold took over, Speedy thought, 'So this is death...' Finally, his back felt as though it were being pressed against a wall. Speedy had long since closed his eyes in preparation for the end. Just as he'd expected, Speedy finally let himself go...  
  
Speedy found himself in a darkened hallway, all areas stretching to eternity. "Huh? Where's this?" Speedy asked himself as his echo rippled through the very cosmos. A dark form appeared before him. "The darkness is growing, remember Pizza Cat? The powers of evil are slowly working their way out of the barren hole from which they were spawned... you must not give up the fight... your entire world depends on it, and you are the one who can stop it!" spoke the low, gruff voice of the figure before Speedy. "No matter how great the consequences, no matter how great your pain... you must not back down... The one calling himself Guido may seem all-powerful, and the fact is you don't stand a chance against him. So do what you would always do in this sort of situation..." the legendary warrior bowed silently. "What do you mean? If I were me right now, I'd probably ask Guru Lou for help, but Guido really is too powerful for me to handle. It's why I gave up- I knew I couldn't defeat Guido, and if I kept fighting, it wouldn't do anything except get me killed, and look what's happened now!" Speedy protested.  
  
"What do you hope to accomplish by giving up? It will never achieve anything. Especially since you were defeated without any kind of weapon other than the mystical Ginzu Stars. Without armor or blade, the marks of a true warrior, you could never have stood a chance. Your weapons may not determine your power, but if the weapon is your guide, then coupled with your own power and belief, it is a deciding factor. If you believe that your power will lead you to victory against evil, you can succeed only then. You must learn well the lessons life teaches you now, for if not, the future of Little Tokyo is grim. Now you must go Pizza Cat. Just remember, never give in to Guido's might and force!" the warrior exclaimed. Speedy nodded as he took in all he had heard.  
  
"You're right! I can't give up! What would Polly think? Even worse, what would Guido... the real Guido think?" Speedy shouted to nothing. "Great Warrior, take me back! I'm going to fight to the very end! Evil Guido's gonna pay for this, just you wait!" Speedy balled his hand into a fist. The Great Warrior nodded solemnly. "Farewell, Pizza Cat. Good luck!" the Great Warrior spoke. As soon as the words had left the fangs of the Great Warrior, a circle was chiseled into the ground around Speedy, and from the circle rose a column that could touch the heavens. Speedy, within the boundaries of the column of light, saw before him huge stars, of all colors surround him. "I guess this means I'm going back!" Speedy exclaimed happily. The rings of stars closed into Speedy until he had painlessly assimilated the stars. For one moment, everything became dark again, before Speedy disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"Good luck once again, warrior. I believe you can defeat Evil Guido. As they always have, your defeats and hardships only mark how great your final victory shall be. With you and the other Pizza Cats guarding Little Tokyo with such determination, we will always have hope of seeing tomorrow. Farewell." the Great Warrior chuckled.  
  
Speedy was flying at hypersonic speeds through a tunnel of light that had opened unto him. The tunnel flashed all sorts of colors as Speedy passed by, reminding him of those he needed to protect. For a moment, Speedy could have sworn that he'd seen Polly as the tunnel became red. Then there was blue and gold, harshly giving Speedy a brief glimpse of Evil Guido and all of his malicious power. With light tan, Speedy saw Guru Lou, and then the Supreme Catatonic. With a bizarre mixture of pale green, pale blue, orange, and purple, Speedy saw the Rescue Team, always ready to step into the fight. Finally, in a flash of all colors, Speedy imagined Little Tokyo. All of its citizens were helpless in the city so long as evil was around. It was the Pizza Cats that had protected them time and time again, and it was their responsibility as it had always been to save the city. Determined to save Little Tokyo now, no matter what, Speedy sped on until a blinding light of all colors completely surrounded him.  
  
"Speedy? Speedy? Speedy, get up!" shouted a voice from above. Speedy still didn't feel he had the strength to open his eyes. "Ooh, is it the big man upstairs?" Speedy asked, feeling a bit woozy as he replied to the voice from above. For a moment, there was complete silence. "... Not exactly, but it's the next best thing." the voice replied. Speedy let his eyes flutter, opening bit by bit until the entire picture was clear. Hovering over Speedy was Guru Lou, looking only slightly concerned. "Sheesh! Welcome back to the living. Next time, would you mind looking both ways before crossing the street?" Guru Lou sighed sarcastically. Speedy actually conjured the strength to laugh a bit. "That's funny, y'know that?" Speedy asked. Guru Lou shrugged. "No, you bum, I'm serious! Do you have any idea of what condition you were in when I found you? Not only was your difrapolous misalligned, but where you crashed, you ended up breaking a piece of your Gaheganous row, which I might add, was poking dangerously into your kidney, and finally, several areas of your body were bleeding badly, to make a point that makes sense. If I had gotten to you any later, you probably'd be dead!" Guru Lou cried in an exasperated tone. "Talk about a life-threatening situation! Luckily, Guru Lou is a master of the medical procedure! Now all he needs is a decent hat to cover up that terrible haircut." The Narrator cut in sharply. "You idiot, I'm trying to be serious here." Guru Lou snapped back.  
  
Speedy's heart gave a leap. "Gee, was it THAT bad?" Speedy asked. Guru Lou could only nod to this. "Wow... well, thanks for saving me. Anything I could do to repay the favor before I go?" Guru Lou rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment, then shook his head. "No, you can't go just yet! You're not in a well-enough condition yet!" Guru Lou shouted. Speedy stopped instantly. "Whaddya mean, I'm not in well enough condition? I gotta go back out there and fight!" Speedy protested. Guru Lou nodded. "It's about that, too. First of all, you're gonna get yourself killed the next time you fight Guido if you just rush back out there again." Guru Lou began, interrupted by Speedy jumping off of the table.  
  
"How d'you know about me fighting Guido?" Speedy asked. Guru Lou paused for a moment to consider this question. "Well, ever since that huge solar flare that occurred two nights ago, I've been keeping track of the entire city's activity to see if anything happened because of the flare. I've seen everything happening in the city since then, and I mean everything. Anyway, I saw the few fights out there where Guido's royally whupped you. Sorry to say it, but you definitely need some help before you can beat him. Here's the thing... Guido's created some kinda machine that generates this weird dust. The dust is artificially 'programmed' to take control of the minds of the beautiful women in Little Tokyo. That's why Polly started the whole zombie bit, remember? Also, you seemed to be missing something, I take it. You fought without the Magical Ginzu Sword while you were getting your butt launched into the incinerator! Do you happen to have any idea where it is?" Guru Lou asked, only to be replied to by a saddened, solemn shake of Speedy's head.  
  
The Great Guru Lou grinned his sly, scheming trickster grin. "Well, I do. You'll be surprised, Speedy. Your fancy little trinket is floating around in space, right now!" Guru Lou continued grinning, as Speedy jumped high into the air. "WHAT?!" he asked. Guru Lou shrugged. "Don't ask me, hehehe." Was all the brilliant scientist would say. Speedy stood there, his jaw dropping. "Guru Lou... we gotta get the Magical Ginzu Sword back, or Evil Guido's never going down! Do you have anything that could help us in this situation?" Speedy asked. Guru Lou grinned again, and nodded, and in an instant, he was off like a shot. "Hey, wait a sec! Come back here!" Speedy yelled, running after Guru Lou.  
  
"Does the Great Guru Lou have the answer? Does he have some miraculous device that will save the day? I don't know about you, but I wouldn't put any bets down. And so as Speedy ran like the wind, we find our resident scientist, the main brain, the most brilliant mind in Little Tokyo in the storage bay, where the runts of the invention litter are tossed!" the Narrator proudly announced. Indeed, Guru Lou was in a huge room, lit by a single, nearly burnt-out light bulb, digging through various boxes. "I just knew I'd need this again!" Guru Lou laughed, as he finally pulled out a medium-sized box. Speedy literally burst through the door to the storage area, leaving a large hole in his wake. "What is it? I ask a question, and you zip off like some kinda psycho! Shee-hee-heesh..." Speedy sighed, eyeing the box Guru Lou was just now pulling out. "Whatcha got there, Lou?" Speedy asked, a tone of suspicion in his voice. Guru Lou, not noticing Speedy, ran right past him, carrying the box as he opened the door, not noticing the Speedy-shaped hole in the door. Rushing out of the room, Guru Lou called out, "Okay, I got it!" Speedy merely blinked as he ran after Guru Lou yet again.  
  
Guru Lou rushed into the room previously occupied by both he and Speedy, setting the box on a table next to the left wall, and furiously trying to open it. Speedy ran into the room, remembering to open the door this time and stopped, opened the door, and stepped inside the room. Speedy peered over Guru Lou's shoulder, trying to determine what kind of scheme was at hand this time. "Haha! I've really done it this time!" Guru Lou shouted, pulling out something white and putting it on the table beside the box. He stepped away from the table, allowing Speedy a chance to look.  
  
The thing was a snow-white color. Red, the color and shade of blood lined the top and bottom of its head. It had fierce, black eyes, darker than black holes. Its mouth snapped, revealing serrated, piercing edges, meant for tearing through tender flesh. The thing raised its arms confidently, as though it knew nothing could hurt it. It stood firmly on two yellow armored legs, which were supported by twin feet, boasting claws that looked like scythe blades. Speedy felt like bursting out loud laughing at that moment. "A... a... a chicken?! You plan to save Little Tokyo with a CHICKEN?? Don't you think that's a little... well... oh, nevermind..." Speedy sighed. Guru Lou's grin grew even wider now. "Allow me to introduce you to... the ELECTROMAGNETIC CHICKEN!!" Guru Lou shouted, his echoes bouncing off of the walls extremely loudly. Speedy began to sweat a bit more. "Eh heh... right..." Speedy spoke plainly.  
  
"Yes, the Electromagnetic Chicken! As you'll recall from a few episodes back, the Great Guru Lou used this amazing invention of his to attract the pieces of the Supreme Catatonic back from outer space! I don't know about our current situation, but Speedy could sure use one of those to clean his room sometime!" The Narrator gleefully spoke.  
  
Guru Lou tilted his pudgy little head. "What, you don't think I'm serious? I'm dead serious about this, Speedy! C'mon. Follow me outside, will ya? You'll be amazed at the magnetic capabilities of this contraption. Why, just you wait! Just like the Supreme Catatonic, the Magical Ginzu Sword'll be back in no time!" The incredibly short, bipedal hippopotamus exclaimed energetically, racing through the halls of his enormous two-story manor, while Speedy trodded, right behind him. Finally, after a moment's worth of good running, the two stepped into the sunlight covering the front porch of Guru Lou's house. Just beyond was an open field, where the grass was youthfully yellow-green, and the flowers were in full bloom. It was as if it were Spring all over again. Of course, Guru Lou and Speedy didn't bother to pause and bask in the glory of the day. The both of them headed to the center of the plain, where Guru Lou set the chicken down on its feet. The electromagnetic chicken stood there, still as a windless plain, while Guru Lou opened the chicken's back using a concealed door-panel.  
  
"So let me get this straight, Lou. You're saying that somehow, the Magical Ginzu Sword has ended up in outer space, and we're relying on the magnetic powers of a robot chicken to get it. Am I reading this clearly?" Speedy asked, sitting cross-legged in the fresh summer grass. The Great Guru Lou, pressing buttons, tapping various wires for effect, twisting knobs, flicking levers and inserting and ejecting the same jet black floppy disk various times, ignored Speedy.  
  
All the while, the entire spectacle of Little Tokyo's newest conflict was gazed upon ever longer by the enormous Mt. Coochie, shrouded in mystery. Deep within the mountain, in a darkness so complete, that everything was lost, two yellow eyes, each sloped downward at the top, but curving back around at the bottom, opened, and in doing so, dissolved the black abyss with yellow light. Then, a low voice sounded out within the robot, echoing in the cavern. "Are you prepared, White Cat? Can you truly contend with the force of the sun? Are you ready?" Asked the voice. Swiftly, with no sound at all, the top of Mt. Coochie simply opened up, a giant hole replacing its peak. No one noticed, of course. But a massive head peeked out of the hole. The head of the Supreme Catatonic peered over, and looked down upon Speedy and Guru Lou.  
  
"That's it, I'm finished! Let's get this thing booted up, and then you'll see! I'll show you, just like I showed those fools at the academy, so many years ago!" Guru Lou chuckled maniacally. He pressed one last button, and the electromagnetic chicken clucked. "Electromagnetic Properties in place. Loading item retrieval data. Retrieving item 'Magical Ginzu Sword.' Please wait one moment while all necessary documents load." the chicken spoke in a mechanical voice that gave a false sense of excitement to it. One moment later, a flash emanating from the chicken's eyes signaled its completion. "Load complete. Standing by... retrieving item in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0." the chicken spoke once again. It tilted its head toward the sky quite suddenly, and its eyes lit up again. The eyes went from a blood red color, to an airy sea green in 2 seconds, and then to gold. "Here we go, this is it!" Guru Lou shouted. "Launch the retrieval beam now!"  
  
The electromagnetic chicken nodded slightly, and from its yellow eyes, a thin, rectangular beam shot out into the sky. The beam then spread out. It went from having a straight beam range to having a wide range in the shape of a wedge. "Cool light show, Guru Lou. But what now?" Speedy asked. Guru Lou held up his right hand in an authoritative fashion. "Just wait for now. We'll see some results soon. The electromagnetic chicken will not fail!" Guru Lou laughed. "Seriously, though. Thanks to this baby you got the Supreme Catatonic back, so don't doubt its power. Yep, any moment now, the sword'll come crashing back to earth." Guru Lou confidently spoke, looking up to the sky.  
  
The Supreme Catatonic, listening to and watching this entire ordeal in silence, looked to the clouds as Guru Lou was, and its eyes focused, until outer space became all too clear. The shining beam of golden light, stretching wide across the cosmos was positioned perfectly, the Catatonic could see. The Magical Ginzu Sword was slowly being pulled back to Earth. However, the place was all wrong. The Magical Ginzu Sword was positioned dead behind a passing meteorite. The searing heat of the sun beat down upon the hunk of rock and metal as it guarded the sword's passageway back to Earth. Apparently, the electromagnetic chicken's power wasn't able to make the sword go around the meteorite, thus it was stuck. The Supreme Catatonic nodded to this slowly, then looked back down to earth, gazing at Speedy. "Pizza Cat, do not be fooled. A meteorite blocks the way of the Magical Ginzu Sword, and the power of that electromagnetic device is not strong enough to guide the sword around it. You must also summon your weapon. Combine your power with that of the Electromagnetic Chicken and your weapon should return to you." The voice inside of the Supreme Catatonic spoke.  
  
Speedy spun around in a full circle. An idea... no... more of a huge string of random thoughts had been processed through his head. It just popped up out of the blue. It was a jumble of images and sounds like from before when he had just barely avoided being thrashed by Guido when he was supposedly behind the wall of dust. This time, Speedy saw in his mind the sun, flaring, flickering and shining throughout the galaxy. The only light anywhere near as bright came from a shimmering pyramid of light, generated by the electromagnetic chicken. Then, Speedy's mind sped off toward the first planet away from the sun- Mercury. Something was definitely different, Speedy noted. Then, he saw the glimmer of light. Just a few thousand miles away from Mercury, a meteorite passed by. Something was odd about the meteorite, but Speedy couldn't detect what it was- the glimmer of light had been coming from there. Suddenly, Speedy saw it- brushing up against the meteorite, locked in place as it sped off, there was a sphere of golden light. Looking closer, Speedy found the sphere to contain a blade. This blade was being pulled into the meteorite by a magnetic force... obviously generated by the electromagnetic chicken. This blade had a red hilt and a golden separator, which connected to a shimmering, slightly curved blade. Speedy let out a sudden gasp as more information in the form of pictures and sounds entered his head.  
  
"Oh, great! Guru Lou, the electromagnetic chicken isn't strong enough! The Magical Ginzu Sword is being blocked by a darned space rock!" Speedy blurted out. The Supreme Catatonic, who could hear everything in perfect detail, nearly grinned. The Great Guru Lou lifted an eyebrow to this statement. "What? Have you flipped your lid? What're you talking about?" Guru Lou asked, half curious and half incredulous to the idea. Speedy flailed his arms, trying to make a futile point to the hippo genius. "It's hard to explain... but I just know that's what's happened! D'you get it? Whether you believe me or not, I got an idea." Speedy spoke. Guru Lou turned his back to Speedy. "That guy must've gotten hit in the head worse than I thought..." Guru Lou spoke to himself, twirling his index finger. He turned around again to find Speedy with one hand pointed to the sky, the other lightly rubbing his head. "Hey! What're ya doing? Okay, it's official. Speedy's lost it..." Guru Lou sighed, saying the last part quietly to himself.  
  
"Please be quiet. Can't ya see I'm busy here?" Speedy asked. Guru Lou shrugged in response, and Speedy sighed, rubbing his head more vigorously now. "I'm concentrating, and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep quiet, okay?" Speedy closed his eyes, and concentrated even harder. Focusing on the location of the Magical Ginzu Sword, and drawing it back to Earth. Speedy painted a picture in his mind of the sword flying through space at impossible speeds, reentering atmosphere, and landing in Speedy's hand, as nimble as ever. "Come on... I can do this..." Speedy spoke to himself. For a split second, Speedy could have sworn that he saw in his mind the Great Warrior from Mt. Coochie smiling at him. For another split second, Speedy thought he heard the warrior's calm voice tell him, "You can do it, Pizza Cat."  
  
The Supreme Catatonic looked back to outer space now. Once again focusing on the general direction of the meteor, the Supreme Catatonic saw the Magical Ginzu Sword. The sphere of gold in which it was encased batted against the hard metal surface of it more vigorously than before. "That's it. Come on, Pizza Cat. You've almost got it. Just concentrate a bit harder..." the voice within it spoke. Now, the Magical Ginzu Sword was putting in even more effort, but wasn't trying to get around the planet. "Something must be wrong... Continue your attempt, Speedy! If you can't get around something, try to go through it!" the Supreme Catatonic exclaimed. Looking back to the golden light ball, the Supreme Catatonic saw that the Magical Ginzu Sword was slowly backing away from the rock. At first, the source of the voice in the Supreme Catatonic thought that the sword would finally fly around the it. "Yes. Slow and easy does the trick..." the Catatonic apparently spoke to itself calmly. Quite suddenly and unexpectedly, as the Supreme Catatonic viewed, it saw the Magical Ginzu sword swiftly thrust itself into the meteor. Nothing at first happened, but then the Catatonic spotted it. "What the...?" it asked itself, as it could see an impossibly huge, extremely thin golden line appear in the center of the meteorite.  
  
Silently, the void of space preventing any sound to be heard outside of a planet's atmosphere, the fury of the Magical Ginzu Sword's power merely increased, the intensity and brightness of the energy being generated by the blade was extraordinary, and as the Supreme Catatonic continued looking, in one swift motion, the sword split right through the meteorite. The rock split into two massive pieces a second afterward, and, without noise, exploded, leaving no sign of the space rock's existence behind. At an intense speed that would have ripped the sword to pieces without the golden shield surrounding and protecting it, the Magical Ginzu Sword sped to earth. The Supreme Catatonic stood dumbfounded for a moment. The potential of the warrior and the power possessed within his blade already was frightening, and the great robot, sentient as it was, regretted ever having doubted that in a pinch, the warrior could make anything possible. "And so the Magical Ginzu Sword, aided by the Electromagnetic chicken and Speedy's confident disposition, sped through the cosmos toward Earth for what would have been days, if the author of this fanfic didn't want to speed things up, and wouldn't have, if the producers hadn't held his house and computer for ransom." the Narrator explained. At that very moment, the Magical Ginzu Sword was entering the Earth's atmosphere, having rocketed at speeds that no normal physics would allow, and was a sparkle in the sky, in the eyes of Speedy, the overlooking Supreme Catatonic, and of course, Guru Lou. "Here it comes... here it comes..." Speedy repeated to himself as the sword became more and more distinct in the distance. "Wait a second... it's comin' in too fast!!" With that, Speedy prepared to leap out of the way, a picture of he, Guru Lou and Mt. Coochieyama being annihilated in an instant by the explosion caused by the force of the sword's impact with Earth. Guru Lou, however, stood calmly by, enjoying the show that Speedy was putting on. "I was planning on charging him money for this little operation- surgery ain't my style and my inventions aren't used freely, but I think I'll lower the price- a 2% discount sounds fair." Guru Lou said to himself, chuckling and watching Speedy bob about like a lunatic.  
  
Just as the sword was completely clear in the sky, the blade's descent to Earth slowed down just a hint. Then, several more hints. Eventually, Speedy's heart calmed down and the sword was trapped in still- frame in front of him. Slowly, cautiously, Speedy reached out for his sword. Slowly, carefully, he gripped it, and- "Awww, come on! We got a show to run through! Just take the darned thing, Speedy, it's not gonna bite your hand off!" the narrator yelled. "Ah, put a sock in it. Geez, this thing doesn't seem hot at all. As fast as it was going, I expected my glove to be fried." Speedy replied, noticing that nothing was different about the sword at all. However, apparently taking its cue rather late into the game, the Magical Ginzu sword quite suddenly lit up a bright red, and Speedy felt a scalding, hot pain cross his palm. Instinctively, Speedy dropped the sword at his feet, and his toes proceeded to be burnt even more intensely than his fingers. At this point, Guru Lou sighed and ran back to his house to get a bucket of water, just as the grass where Speedy's feet were a moment before burst into flames, the pizza cat having already propelled himself into the air. Speedy hung there for a few moments, but like everything else, he had to come down eventually. Gravity demanded it of him, and so Speedy fell rump- first back into the fire, causing an instantaneous reaction of him leaping back into the air. "The action doesn't get any hotter than this, folks!" Then he fell again. Gravity was having much fun at this point in time, and continued to have fun until Guru Lou put out the fire a moment later with a bucket of water, muttered about raising the cost for damage to his land, poured another bucket of ice cold water on the Ginzu Sword and dragged Speedy by his tail back to the house- they could retrieve the sword later.  
  
That night, all was still in Little Tokyo. The only activity that could be made note of was going on in the Palace at that very moment- the inhabitants caring nothing for the time of night that it was. For within the confines of the Palace-turned-fortress, Evil Guido was busy resting on the throne of the main conference room, where Princess Vi, Emperor Fred, and all of the governing people of Little Tokyo regularly held their conferences. At that moment, the room was dark, aside from the giant disco ball suspended from the ceiling, twirling around as it reflected light all around the room. "And if things hadn't gotten confusing enough, Evil Guido's decided to devote the main conference room of the Palace to the wild disco parties of the 70s!" The narrator explained, and indeed he was right. At that moment, each of the beautiful women kidnapped by Guido was wildly disco dancing for his entertainment, dressed up in tight-hipped bell bottoms, tie- dye shirts and peace medals. "Yeah, that's right! This party'll go on all night, if I get some caffeine into my system. I am feeling kinda thirsty..." Guido sighed as he rushed off, and came back a second later with a large handful of sodas. Guido tinkered with one of the cans for a minute, passing it back and forth between his hands, then he opened it, drank the contents quickly, crushed the can and threw it behind the throne. Then he repeated this process with every other can. The ordeal lasted 60 seconds, and when it was over, Guido licked his lips, his cheeks now slightly flushed. "Yeah, I know that they're out there, somewhere. Speedy *Hiccup*, and the Rescue Team, too. I'll just wait for em to make their move, and then I'll finish off every last of those guys.*Hiccup*. They can't possibly beat me, can they, girls?" Guido asked. Still disco dancing across the board room, all of the women turned their heads in sync and said, "Of course not, Master Guido! You're much too cool and hip for them!"  
  
As this was being said, Polly could be seen, centerstage, helpless within Guido's power, though her body was mysteriously free of the injuries it had sustained the previous day. As a matter of fact, every lady dancing the ball room at the time was strangely clean, free of any kinds of wounds they might have. As the Palace shook with the force of loud music, a mixture of easy-listening and disco, anybody in their right mind was safely locked behind solid three-foot-steel doors, which was exactly why all four members of the Rescue Team were huddled outside, monitoring the Palace and awaiting further communication from Guru Lou's place. They'd been informed of Speedy's condition, and had already decided to make their move. However, just remembering what had happened that afternoon when the Rescue Team had moved in to try and do something about the Palace Takeover situation was causing General Catton a massive headache. The team had confronted Guido, tried to talk some sense into him, but Guido was definitely off of his rocker- he kept on ranting about how he was the ruler of Little Tokyo and how he now had the power, and everybody was going to see a whole new Guido from now on- one cool, confident and in control. This was especially disturbing because Guido was like that most of the time anyway. It was apparent that there was no getting him to make sense, so the Rescue Team members, minus Spritz since he had no access to water, went on the offensive, only to have their attacks- General Catton's artillery fire, Meowzma's blades, and Bat Cat's wind- have no effect on Guido whatever! Faced with a difficult decision, the team decided that desperate measures were called for, and thus the team combined the special feature packs that rested on the back of their uniforms to complete the Super Duper Wonder Weapon. For a minute, Guido hesitated, but then he stepped forward, urging them to take their best shot, and so they did. Releasing the awesome fury of the Wonder Weapon, the Rescue Team managed to knock a small hole in Guido's left shoe, and an even smaller hole in his sock. Despite that fact that his foot was unharmed, this angered Guido just enough to suddenly disappear, reappear, stuff his umbrella up the empty shaft of the Super Duper Wonder Weapon's silo, and lifted it, along with the rest of the Rescue Team up in the air, launching them several hundred feet- they landed safely, if somewhat uncomfortably in the Palace moat, where several fish ended up in their hair and costumes.  
  
"After removing the halibut from their helmets, the courageous and daring General Catton led the Rescue Team to a very courageous and daring retreat. In general terms, that means, 'I just lost so badly that running away isn't even a good name for it.'" General Catton's head hurt. He just remembered what had happened previously, while Meowzma hovered over the communication tuna dish. Bat Cat was stationed as lookout, positioned on top of a nearby abandoned factory, the Rescue Team's current base of operations. Spritz was taking a nap, and General Catton was supposed to be preparing for when they began another attack on Guido's castle. Luckily, Catton already had a plan. The moment they received word from Guru Lou, Bat Cat was to take Super Spritz by the docks to refill on his water supply, so they could get ready. Once Speedy arrived, which hopefully would also be when Bat Cat and Spritz returned, they would all assault the palace at once. It wasn't going to be a pretty battle, but it had to get done. Suddenly, a spark leapt from the communications tuna dish, signaling an incoming message.  
  
"Hey, guys, we got somethin' here!" Meowzma called out, turning the dish on. In the center of the plate, who would appear but Guru Lou! "Hiya, fellas. Nice weather we're *hiccup* havin', eh?" the professor called out. His face was flushed, and he had a small grin plastered onto his face. "It's about time, Prof. What's going on right now?" General Catton asked, rushing to the tuna dish. "And why do you have such a silly grin on your face?" "Well *hiccup*, I guess it musta been that 10th or 11th soda I had. blasted sodium bicarbonate *hiccup*. Anyway, we got tha sword, and Speedy's just takin' a nap right now. That boy'll be awake soon. When he gits up, I'll blast him off your way, and then the real action can begi- *hiccup* -begin. Are you guys ready over there?" Guru Lou asked, groggily. Meowzma nodded. "Yeah, Lou, we'll be hopping to it, then! Thanks for the info, and we'll get to work. See ya." Guru Lou flailed his arms wildly for a moment. "Wait, wait you guys! There's something really important that I almost forgot to mention! It's crucial to this mission!" Guru Lou hastily added, conveniently forgetting that he was supposed to have hiccups at the moment. The note of urgency was what caught General Catton's attention. Not wanting to be missing out on important information, he held up a hand immediately in Meowzma's direction. "Hold it, Meowzma. This could be big. What is it, Professor?" Guru Lou scratched the back of his head as he was asked this. "Well actually, it's more of a question, but how much am I getting paid for this?"  
  
The effect was instantaneous- Bat cat, who could hear everything clearly from his stand point on the top of the building, face-faulted and fell off of the building, colliding with the ground. "Wha-?!" Meowzma began before falling down, too. At the same time, General Catton fell backwards, activating one of his cannons as he hit the dirt. A fiery blast blew off into the warehouse building. "Really, ladies, it's very nice of you, but I can do without you fanning me off for a few." Spritz spoke. He sipped his tropical mango juice as he reclined in the easy chair on the beach, and soaked up some rays. However, the atmosphere was bathed in a new, brighter light. With the light came more heat, and Spritz' face blanched at this new discomfort. "Well, if you insist.. it is getting kinda hot in here. If you please, Fern, Katie?" Spritz asked the two beautiful girls standing by his easy chair. However, the two women began to shrink in their places as the light became brighter and hotter and Spritz had to squint. A few seconds later, the hot light had flown over him, blanketing him in heat, then had flown off as quickly as it had come. The pretty girls reappeared and began fanning him off immediately. "Man, this is the life." Spritz said, his blue sunglasses firmly in place.  
  
Meanwhile, the in warehouse, all was still. No trace of General Catton's cannon fire appeared to be left. From the outside, that is. Inside, the blazing ball had just raced past a sleeping Spritz' backside. "Now, fortunately for the terrified realtors of Little Tokyo, this particular building, for no particular reason other than that the builder had too much time on his particular hands, was made completely of rubber. You know what THAT means!" As the fireball raced past Spritz, it neared one of the building's wall. With a soft impact, the flaming attack bounced off of the wall with a sound remarkably like a spring, and flew at a funny angle, colliding with the floor, another wall, and then the ceiling, where debris proceeded to knock Spritz awake from his afternoon nap, in time to see a firecracker race out of the building, and then to hear the scared cries of all of his friends outside a moment later.  
  
The fireball launched by General Catton in a horrendous misfire had just rebounded back through the entrance of the building, scaring the living daylights out of Bat Cat, who was conveniently in its way at that exact moment. Fleeing from the scene, the 3 members of the Rescue team who were outside gave the rocket enough space to lift into the air and explode harmlessly, before returning to their conversation with Guru Lou, who was still waiting with the exact same expression on his face as he had a moment ago. "I don't believe this guy! He wants to be paid, when our wallets are the least of our worries!" Meowzma lamented. "Listen, pal, if you think you're getting' a dime outta us before this mess if over." "Oh gosh, no. I'll just wait until AFTER this mess has been cleaned up. I start adding interest after the first 5 minutes, so get a move on once Guido's been beaten. Lou out." The professor explained quickly. The communication tuna dish turned off automatically once Guru Lou cut his end of the line off, leaving all of the Rescue Team, including the dazed and groggy Spritz who had just stumbled out of the building, to stare at eachother dramatically for a moment. With a simple nod from the General, who had explained his entire plan with a single glance at the rest of his team, bat cat lifted Spritz, who still had no idea what was going on, up into the air. Bat cat then proceeded to carry Spritz off and drop him into the water right by the dock. Since Spritz was still partially out of it, the ensuing splash and rush of water returned him to his senses. somewhat. "Oh! Katie, I would've come out into the water if ya wanted me to! You didn't HAVE to push me! .Oh, wait, this water's real. Thank goodness, I was wondering when I was going to wake up. After the heat wave, I started to get bored." Spritz explained to a confused Bat Cat who hovered above him.  
  
Getting away from the Rescue Team for a moment, back at Guru Lou's mountainside residence, Speedy was finally getting to his feet. However, much like Spritz, the long and tiring day had dimmed his senses a bit, too. Arms outstretched, Speedy proceeded to bump into a wall. Turning, he bumped into another wall. Eventually, he made it to a door. Speedy opened the door, muttering about reconstruction on the Pizzeria and how he'd never find his way around the place anymore. "Was prolly Francine's idea to. musta been more economically- promising or whatnot.." Speedy muttered as he made his way through the house. Finally, after an hour or so, Speedy found a refrigerator. He opened the fridge and took out a large bit of chicken. "Mmm. my all-time favorite- warm milk-flavored lollipops." Speedy sighed as he began lapping at the chicken leg. This was where Guru Lou found him a moment or two later. "Ah, hey there. Speedy." Guru Lou's voice paused for a minute as he looked at what Speedy was doing. He bit his lip for a second. "You know that's made of wax, right?" Guru Lou asked before bursting out laughing. Slapping Speedy upside the head, Guru Lou shook with laughter. "No time to explain the wax food invention. I'll just tell you that I made it for those sculptor and realist artists. Now wake up, kid! We got work to do and I've been looking fer ya everywhere!" "Eh? Ack!" Speedy snapped awake. His tongue tasted like wax and he dropped the drumstick, which broke into pieces as it hit the ground. "Huh? Where? What is it, Lou?" asked Speedy. Immediately, his hand was grabbed by Guru Lou, who dashed off, taking Speedy with him. Through the hallways and out of the house the mad scientist rushed, causing Speedy to ram into, and occasionally through several sheet rock walls in Guru Lou's wake.  
  
"You all may be pondering right now how Speedy was nearing clinical death by crashing into Mt. Coochie, but is able to withstand this wall battering and walk away from it unharmed, which will be happening in about a minute or two. Then again you might be reminiscing on what you had for dinner yesterday. Either way, we don't care about physics until the action gets serious. Keep this in mind for future reference, folks."  
  
Speedy, several sheet rock walls later, finally made it to the outside of Guru Lou's estate. The professor took a look at his surroundings, licked his finger and stuck it in the air. "Yep, everything's perfect." Guru Lou chuckled. Speedy, facedown in the grass, got to his feet and scratched his head. "Perfect for what? You still haven't told me that! Just what're you planning, Lou?" he asked, a tone of suspicion in his voice. Lou grinned very broadly. "Well, I'm glad you asked that, Speedy. Now that we've got your sword back, and you're in fine condition, we're going back to town now. I've already gotten ahold of those weirdos you call the Rescue Team, and they're revved ta go. Now then, we need to get back to town quickly, and I've got no other options, so you turn on those jet shoes of yours and I'll ride on top of your head all the way to Little Tokyo." Guru Lou explained, as though this were perfectly normal. "What?! There's no way I'm lettin' you ride my head, 're you nuts?" "No, but personally my favorites are those little crunchy ones they give you on airplanes. Anyway, I'm dead serious about this one, Speedy. You owe me a lot more than just transportation fees. I FIXED YOUR BODY AND I'M MORE THAN WILLING TO UNFIX IT AGAIN!" Guru Lou shouted, a manic glint in his eyes as he lifted a large mallet that had come virtually out of nowhere. Speedy flailed around in place, sweat spraying from his head as the mallet's easily dwarfed him. How Lou was able to carry it was more than a great mystery. "Ack! I mean, of COURSE you can ride my head, Lou. There's nothing I'd enjoy more than a lunatic, er, a perfectly sane person like you using me as yer car. Hop on, Lou." Speedy nervously replied. Guru Lou nodded. "That's better. Well, let's hit the road then!" Lou shouted. He hopped onto Speedy's head, cross-legged, pulled out several soda pop bottles, and proceeded to pop the lid on one and begin drinking as Speedy's hover shoes activated with a slight humming sound, and Speedy sped off into the distance.  
  
"This episode was kinda slow at first, but things are finally starting to pull together for Speedy and the others. Speaking of pulling together, let's take a look at how Guido, who's not all there at the moment, is training his troops, who are all there at the moment." The Narrator announced. At that moment, inside the Palace, the conference room had swapped from disco to dojo in 15 seconds flat. The entire place was lines with all kinds of nasty weapons- blades, spikes, and plenty of solid blunt objects lined the area as the chicks set out to do battle with eachother, training vigorously for a moment Guido was convinced would come. Several were armed with strangely familiar swords- the same kind that Guido's own umbrella and sword had clashed with countless times before. A few others were armed with such things as spiked baseball bats, miniature explosives, sharp throwing objects, rocks, and even a few broad axes. As Guido sat in the throne at the front of the room, the women fought, proving their worth with each combat item. Once it became clear what weapon they were best with, Guido would assign them that one, and the girls would take their weapons and move on to practicing with them in another room, also dojo-style. "Hehe, ol' Guido's got the looks, the moves and the brains this time around. Once they come back, those kittens won't know what the heck hit em!" Guido commented to himself, raising another uplifting cheer from the training females in front of him. Little did Guido know, he had a spy on the inside, and didn't even know it!  
  
"Alright! I got it hooked up! We can listen in now." Meowzma spoke to General Catton. "What'd you do this time, Meowzma?" The general asked, eyeing the communication tuna dish that Meowzma held in his hands. At the moment, the Rescue Team member of dirt was busy keying in something on the base pad of the dish, and was fiddling with a few wires. "Well, general, you know those audio transponders the Pizza Cats have?" Meowzma asked. General Catton nodded. "Yeah, and we've got em, too. What's that got to do with anything?" Catton asked, lifting his spring-suspended left ear off of his head. "Well, I managed to fine-tune the communication dish to Polly's transponder signal. We can get a scoop on the inside, if ya get my drift." Meowzma calmly explained. "That's great! Way ta go, Meowzma! This is just what we need! Now all we have to do is listen in." General Catton stooped down and brought his ear close to the dish. Meowzma nodded, then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, boss, but isn't this the part of the movie where the good guys get to listen in for a while before the bad guys realize the bug and destroy it?" After a momentary pause, General Catton laughed loudly. "Don't be ridiculous, Meowzma. That only happened in the movies, right? Right."  
  
While Meowzma and Catton listened for more information, Speedy sped along with Guru Lou, who was balanced precariously on Speedy's head now, seeming to be a bit tipsy from the soda drinks. "Hey, I bet I can stand up like on a surf board! Heehee!" shouted the professor as he proceeded to tipsily teeter tenaciously on the cat's eye section of Speedy's helmet. Needless to say, this caused quite a visual disturbance. "You lunatic, get off! I can't see a thing, and we're almost in town! What'reyadoin', get off!" Speedy shouted, attempting to shake Guru Lou. Little did he know, Guru Lou had been in the Little Tokyo Rodeo competitions since he was introduced into the series, so therefore it wasn't going to be that easy to shake him off.  
  
As this continued, the two characters eventually entered the town to find it more barren than the stage of the Grand Ole' Opry show on a Monday afternoon. Of course, Speedy couldn't tell the difference between the town now and the bustling city he always knew because some genius scientist hippo was clinging to his forehead. Eventually, Speedy bounced off of a brick wall, effectively shaking Guru Lou off at the moment. "Dat's much better! Huh? Where'd everyone go?" Speedy asked, rubbing his nose. "You idiot, don't you think they'd all go into hiding with all this crud going on?" Guru Lou replied. As an after thought, "Of course they would. Let's get going." The professor began to hastily stomp across the street, looking for the Pizza parlor. Speedy shook his head. "Never trust a hermit to navigate through a town he barely goes grocery shoppin' in." Speedy lamented. He walked over to the pizzeria, a few feet ahead of Speedy. "Maybe if I shout at him from the entrance he'll get the message. Hey, Lou!" He began to wave his arms around. Guru Lou turned around after the shouting to see Speedy waving his arms. "Eh? Speedy? What's that kid doin'? Oh, I get it. I... eh?" Guru Lou asked himself as he followed Speedy's frenetic hand movements upward, until his eyes rested upon the 'Pizza Cats' sign, marking the entrance to the Pizzeria. "Oh! Right! I was just about to look over there, too!" he shouted back to Speedy before rushing over to join him. "So this is that fancy box you call a pizza parlor, huh? Not much to look at, but I'll see what I can do."  
  
Guru Lou walked with Speedy into the pizza parlor. The place, like the rest of the town, was deserted. Also, a small bit of dust was beginning to gather from nothing being touched in the last 2 days or so. The two immediately walked toward the back room of the pizzeria, Speedy giving Lou a small tour of the place for future reference. "And dis is the control room, where Francine is, always blasting us off into action." Speedy summarized. Guru Lou rubbed his chin, and nodded, going "Uh-huh, hmm, interesting." a lot. Guru Lou turned on the main computer in the back room, and began fiddling with it. "Alright, that's great, Lou. You figure that out and I'll get ready then. Kay? Thanks. Just point me at the bridge, alright? The bridge. Nothing else. Just the bridge." Speedy reiterated, not at all confident in the beginner's luck of Guru Lou.  
  
"Oh, bah. I can handle it. Just you watch." Guru Lou boasted, booting up the computer. Speedy, meanwhile, turned the lights on in the other backroom. There, the three launch ovens were. He flipped open the hatch on oven #1, and slid down the chute that was revealed. "Here we go. Kowabunga!!" Speedy shouted as he dropped down the tube. Meanwhile, Lou was still getting the hang of such sophisticated technology. "I knew it! They're using an Apple! And all this time I've been stuck with Windows, I so confused! Anyway, now to get ta work." And so the genius proceeded to type random buttons into the computer until an image came up. It appeared to be a view of the city, with a crosshair in the center and a bunch of variables on the corner of the computer screen.  
  
Outside, the speakers on the sides of the Pizza Cat restaurant blared to life as the semi-flat voice of Guru Lou came on. "I don't know what you guys expect when these cats get launched off, but since anyone whose in their right mind will be locked behind 3 feet of solid metal right now, it doesn't matter. This is your resident genius guru Lou speakin', about to launch a Pizza Cat after having downed *hiccup* 10 bottles of soda. Anyway, here's the deal. We're takin' care of business, and if you wanna send regards or notes of appreciation to the Cats for saving the day, you're better off sending everything to me, cuz they never would've pulled it off without me. Now blastoff!" Guru Lou shouted over the speakers. Another moment later, Speedy, fully equipped in his patented white samurai armor, blasted off in a white explosion, headed for the bridge near the Palace. However, directly beneath the launch, who should be watching other than Mama-san and Junior! "Mom, why are we still outside? Is it just to watch Speedy blast off again and save the day?" Junior asked. "No, of course not, son. It's just that the weather was looking so nice today that we happened to walk all the way here. That's my side of the story and I'm sticking to it." Mama-san denied. "Yeah, sure, and I suppose that happened every other time they were launched, too?" ""It's probably all a mixed-up coincidence, or it could be a conspiracy. We'll never know now."  
  
Speedy sails through the air, aiming for his target at the Palace. Will Speedy and the others be able to put an end to Evil Guido's escapades? And how will that warrior harem of Guido's figure into all of this? Are the good guys doomed after all? Find out all of this in the next chapter of Pizza Cat Chronicles!  
  
((Okay, I'm ending the 6th chapter here. I needed to cut the fanfic in half because it was too darned big.)) 


	7. Pizza Cat Chronicles, Chapter 7!

Pizza Cat Chronicles By EB Minion  
  
((Eh, I finally finished chapters 6 and 7, and I already gave the entire foreshadowing of events for chapter 7 at the beginning of chapter 6, so there's not going to be much of an entrance in this chapter. I doubt anyone'll mind though. So then, greetings, it is I, EB Minion once again! It's been a year, but I bring you two chapters at the same time of Pizza Cat Chronicles! Read, Review, and enjoy them as thoroughly as you can, okay? See you at the end of the chapters!))  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Guru Lou hopped onto the stage of the Sue Hiro Theater. Behind him was a golden backdrop. The genius scientist pulled out what looked like a computer. "Pizza Cat Chronicles!" the scientist shouted. He began typing seemingly random keys onto the computer's keypad, when suddenly blue letters appeared in the foreground, spelling out, 'Guido's Evil Plan Number 0892!' The letters remained suspended in the air by some ungodly technology for a few seconds. Then the letters blew up in Guru Lou's face, and the bright red strings holding the letters up fell to the ground. "Well, it was worth a shot, right? Heheheh." Guru Lou asked, scratching the back of his head, before leaving the theater.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
In our last episode of Pizza Cat Chronicles, a recovered Speedy had regained his Magical Ginzu Sword, and thanks to Guru Lou he is back in Little Tokyo, sailing through the air to meet up with the Rescue Team, who are preparing to storm Evil Guido's fortress. Let's check in on those goofballs now, shall we?  
  
Back at the communication tuna dish, Meowzma and General Catton had just gotten the scoop that they'd been waiting for. Guido was training all the beautiful girls he had cooped up in there, and he meant business. The psycho posing as their friend was already expecting them to storm the place. "Well, or cover's blown. What say we go through with the plan, anyway? He's expecting us, and it'd be rude not to accept the invitation." General Catton decided, without any consent from Meowzma. Suddenly, a whistling sound came up over the horizon. "General, you hear that whistling sound?" Meowzma asked. "Of course I did. Of course, it's probably nothing to worry about. Keep listening to the transmissions, there's bound to be some more info lurking about somewhere, and I wanna make sure we find it." Catton urged. Meowzma nodded and resumed his work. However, that whistling sound was beginning to bother him. "That darned sound's not quitting. It's grinding my nerves down, and I can't work like this." Meowzma profusely complained. "Need a hand?" asked a voice from above. Meowzma looked up, and saw two figures flying through the bright sunlight. One of the two hopped down from above. It was Super Spritz, ready to go! "Super Spritz is here, and I'm pumped for action! What's the problem, Meowzma?" Spritz asked, as Bat Cat swooped down, coming in for a landing safely by the other Rescue Team members. Meowzma scratched his head. "You guys came at a good time. We got some information on Guido from the inside thanks to this little com. Dish here. I'd like to do more, honestly, but that whistling sound is killing my ears, and it's getting' louder." Meowzma explained. Bat Cat nodded, licked his finger and stuck it in the air. "Mmm-hmm. Yep, everything seems perfect." Bat Cat announced. "Perfect? Whaddya mean by that?" Meowzma and Spritz asked at the same time. "Aiiiieeeeee!!!!" shouted another voice from above as Speedy suddenly fell from the sky, landing face first straight through the communications tuna dish. "That lunatic's got worse aim than Francine. can I take a nap now?" Speedy asked as he quickly passed out.  
  
"What I meant was perfect for another landing." Bat Cat explained, and he couldn't have been more correct. The Rescue Team had to wake Speedy up immediately, so General Catton gave him a firm, friendly tap on the head. "Yow! Polly, not the frying pan again, I can't take it anymore." Speedy spoke groggily as he opened his eyes. He looked around to find all 4 members of the Rescue Team around him. "You okay, Speedy? It's time to move, so we were forced to wake you up using whatever means necessary." General Catton explained. Speedy nodded. "Alright, thanks, General. Remind me to hire you as an alarm clock sometime. Same effect without the racket." Speedy drew the Magical Ginzu Sword from its sheath and pointed it toward the Palace. "All right, Rescue Team! It's time ta storm Evil Guido's fortress! Are there any last words before our big show-off?" he asked. Immediately, Meowzma wildly flailed his arms to try and get attention, since what he had to say was incredibly vital to their mission! "Wait, before we rush onto the scene with our fists flying, there's something you guys ought ta know! Guido's been putting the babes in that castle into shape, and they're ready to fight!" Faced with this new information, Speedy makes a critical decision that could determine the. wait, they're the good guys, so he was bound to win either way. "Got that right! Let's knock their weapons away! Keep em off their toes!" "Don't you mean on their toes?" Bat Cat asked. "No! If the women are on their toes, they'll still be on-balance enough ta fight! So that's why we keep em off their toes, get it?" Speedy explained. "Right." Bat Cat replied.  
  
"Alright then, I guess it's time for a big opening then. Are we ready?" "Yes!" Replied the Rescue Team. Speedy and the rest of the Rescue Team, who were ready, ran to the bridge of the Palace. Once they got there, the 5 Pizza Cats stood for a moment. Everything became dark as the mysterious spotlight shone on Meowzma. "Hey, Guido! The Pizza leader's back, so we're gonna hack! Through your defenses, that is. I'm Meowzma, the cutting whiz! Yeah!" Meowzma shouted, slicing the air with his saw blades. The spotlight switched onto Bat Cat next. "For a change we're all here, and I'm set into gear! You better watch out cuz when we fly, we really fly high! Bat Cat here!" The spotlight moved onto Spritz. "They say a dab'll do ya, but I prefer a gallon or two. Super Spritz is here to wash, rinse and dry your clock, got it?" the spotlight began moving on to General Catton, "I'm the ringleader of this little red wagon! General Catton's orders are attack and move out!" General Catton shouted, a giant fireball blasting from his twin cannon backpack. Finally, the spotlight moved on to Speedy. "And I'm the guy who'd be sitting in the back row, watching these weirdoes behind three feet of solid steel, but I got a job ta do! Speedy Cerviche!" Around Speedy, the rest of the Rescue Team posed. "Guido, we're comin' for ya!" they all shouted at once. "Okay, guys time to get moving!" Speedy shouted. "RIGHT!" the Rescue Team shouted, as they all rushed toward the Palace.  
  
Speedy was the first to reach the Palace, his hover shoes cranked to maximum power. Speedy drew his sword, and was about to slash the door out of his way, when a sharp clang of metal against harder metal reminded him of the Princess' budget plan, where most of the remaining money in Little Tokyo was being donated to rebuilding the 'foundation of our modern-day society.' Speedy calmly opened the door and walked in. Inside, the Palace was unusually calm, still, and sinisterly dark. No lights were on, so Speedy had to feel his way through for a moment before Meowzma turned on his head lights, giving everyone plenty of light to work with. The entrance to the Palace lead straight down a long hall. The long hall, alternatively, lead to the conference room of the Palace. "I don't get it, you'd think something'd be different here." Meowzma spoke out loud. Speedy reached the end of the conference room and was about to enter a door on the left side of the room, when an authoritative female voice shouted out, "Hold it right there, buster!" "Huh, who said that?" Speedy asked. Suddenly, he saw stars as a massive impact rocked his face. The pain was strangely familiar. "A frying' pan. Polly?!" Speedy asked. "That's right!" shouted the feline fighter, who dropped down from the wall adjacent to Speedy, a frying pan in one hand and a sword in the other. Polly was dressed in a schoolgirl's outfit- a blouse and a miniskirt, all red in color, but her face was full of seriousness and anger. "Yeah, I'm Polly. And you bozos aren't getting anywhere near my totally groovy and righteous Guido!" Speedy's eyes bugged out.  
  
"Groovy and righteous Guido? That guy's so full of himself I'm surprised that he can fly!" Speedy retorted. "Come on, Polly you think we're givin' up that easy? Get outta the way before ya get hurt." Speedy calmly explained. A large stress mark appeared in Polly's forehead. "No! I won't let you through! You won't pass through here!" Polly shouted, rushing toward Speedy and blocking the doorway. Speedy's eyebrows turned downward. "Oh yeah? You and what army?" he asked as he attempted to pry Polly off of the doorframe, without any luck at all. "THIS army!" Polly shouted suddenly. She pulled her whistle, and began playing a strange tune on it. Quite suddenly, tiny sparks of light appeared everywhere on the ceilings and walls. Before Meowzma could flash his lights up in that direction though, several dark shapes dropped from the ceilings and walls. Halfway down to the ground, the shadows suddenly bloomed outward with an audible flapping of cloth, and the shapes that were dropping began to do so slowly. The figures of the fiery female fighters finally floated to the ground, and Polly grinned. "Ah, did I forget to mention that I invited some friends to help protect Guido? Oh, silly me." Polly giggled in a mocking tone.  
  
The light from Meowzma's digging equipment highlighted all of the women that had just landed, in time to see each of them draw a weapon. The women, one of which included Francine as well, were all wearing the same schoolgirl outfits as Polly, only in different colors. Francine's skirt, for instance was green, and Francine was wielding a bow and arrow set. "Hold it right there!" Francine shouted. "Okay, the cosine divided by the hypotenuse presented by the distance and height, added to the give factor.. Got it!" Francine spoke quickly to herself before firing off an arrow at Speedy. "Ya-ha-ha!" Speedy cried out loud. He ducked quickly, but the arrow still shaved a hair off of his scalp, which Speedy realized a moment later when a hair fell onto the palm of his hand. "Sheesh, Francine's good with that thing. Real good!" "Don't forget about me!" Polly yelled, slicing at Speedy with her sword, only to have the cut blocked by Speedy's sword. This clash of blades triggered a reaction in the rest of the women, and they proceeded to begin fighting with their weapons as well. 2 of them dueled with Meowzma, 3 girls attempted to gang up on General Catton, 2 other females fought with Spritz, and Bat Cat was surrounded by 4 of the fighters. Meanwhile, Speedy had to deal with Polly while Francine shot arrows at him. This battle was going to cause quite the splitting headache.  
  
"Speedy did say to keep em off their toes, and I got just the idea." Meowzma said. "Sorry bout the shoes, ma'am, but I got a job to do." He apologized quickly, before dropping to the ground. Just as the iguana girl on the right was about to run him through with a saber, Meowzma thrust one of his saw blades forward, making his mark by cutting off the back block of the girl's left high-heeled shoe. It was a pretty tough maneuver, but it had worked to his advantage as the iguana began to lose her balance on the left side. Meowzma rose to his feet and prepared to cut off the back block on the other foot, when the squirrel he'd just fended off came back with her kinsu knives at the ready. "Take this!" the squirrel yelled. She was about to run Meowzma through, but thanks to years of being poked with knives in preparation for being a Rescue team member, Meowzma took a jump back before darting forward and slicing the knives to ribbons. "Next time you wanna try and take a piece outta me, you might wanna try using a Miracle Knife!" Meowzma explained before knocking the girl back. "Right, time to take care of business. I'd like to stay here with you ladies a bit longer, but I got a show to do!" then he cut the back block off of both of the girls' high heels. "Waaah! Our shoes are ruined!" the lizard girl whined. "What should we do now?" the squirrel asked. She tried to get to her feet, but lost her balance with the back of the shoe gone. With a thud, she landed and started crying. "This is hopeless! We should just give up and run away! Now my clothes are dirty and my leg hurts. waaahhh!!" both of the girls whined some more, then kicked off their worthless shoes and ran away.  
  
"Well, that's shoe business. Now I should probably lend a hand to Bat Cat over there." Meowzma said as he raced to join Bat Cat's side of the fight. "You know, I always knew you had that special touch with the ladies." Meowzma remarked as the mouse wearing tan swung her saber at Bat Cat, only to have it deflected by Meowzma's can-opening blade, which shot out of his forearm armor. Meanwhile, Bat Cat was forced to use a knife since he couldn't get enough distance to turn the tides with a little wind power. A knife against a cat with a mace and a dog wielding a 2x4 wasn't all that appealing. "Yeah, animal magnetism comes in handy at times like these, doesn't it?" Bat cat replied, backing away from the cat's mace, only to be faced with the 2x4 the next second. Bringing out his patented all-purpose Samurai Knife and Pizza Cutter, Bat Cat stabbed forward, cutting a large hole in the wood that was thrust at him. The dog backed away, her nerves rattled, and Bat Cat grinned. The opportunity had come. Running past the dog, Bat Cat turned around again, and lowered his hood. The rotors attached to his backpack also lowered into position, and Bat Cat prepared to wield the mighty Rescue Team Tornado. "Tonight, a hurricane! Feel the hurricane." Bat Cat sang as he flipped the switch and the rotors sparked to life, immediately spinning fast enough to generate a powerful gust which blew the cat and the dog back into the other room, where they promptly decided that enough was enough. Bat Cat was about to pat himself on the back, when he remembered what the wolf girl had been carrying. "Huraaaa!!!" the wolf yelled from just behind Bat Cat. Turning around, Bat Cat saw her lifting the broad ax. Bat Cat realized that it was too late. He was a goner. "Too late! I'm a goner!" Bat Cat shouted. All he could do in the split second it would take to bring that thing down was put his hands out in front of his face. "Hu-aaaaahhh!!" the girl screamed suddenly. After feeling nothing for a moment, Bat Cat opened his eyes. The wolf was arched backwards, her hands holding the broad ax, which was now embedded in the ground behind her. Bat Cat laughed nervously. "Hey baby, you shouldn't be carrying around something so heavy!" "Hey, you alright?" Meowzma asked, after having dealt with the mouse. He looked down at the wolf girl, still trying to get up, but without letting go of the ax. "Yeah, I'm fine. Looks like she bit off a bit more than she could chew." Bat Cat commented. "We should help out someone. I'll get Speedy and you take care of the General." Meowzma instructed. Bat Cat nodded. "Right!" he said before zipping off to the other corner of the room.  
  
Left to fend for himself, Spritz went to work against the katana- carrying cat schoolgirl, and the whip-wielding raccoon schoolgirl that were out to get him. "I'm glad I got my tanks refilled before now." Spritz sighed, lifting his left arm to fire a spurt of water toward the cat, but the arm was held back by a whip. Spritz grimaced as the cat girl took a wild swing at him, only to have him dodge. Spritz lifted his right arm and pointed it at the cat girl, but she took another wild swing toward him, and Spritz had to withdraw his arm to keep it from getting chopped off. "That does it. They say I'm a little wet behind the ears, but I'll let you be the judge of that." Spritz said as a large funnel lifted up on a metal pole attached to the back of his helmet. The funnel pointed toward the cat, and a giant burst of water sprayed out, knocking the cat back. She got up again, only to have her high heels slip on the wet floor in front of her and she fell again. Then she decided that enough was enough. "By the way, you mind if I have that?" Spritz asked, spraying a small bit of water up the whip and at the raccoon girl's hand. Then Spritz gave a tug and the whip slid out of the girl's slippery hand. "Thank you, thank you very much." Spritz said, lifting his arm again and spraying the raccoon girl again, this time with enough water to drown an alley cat. Spritz looked at the whip for a moment, then casually tossed it to the ground. "Whips went outta style years ago anyway." He said. Bat Cat was helping Catton, and Meowzma was lending Speedy a hand. Nobody needed his help right now, so Spritz took the opportunity to watch the fights and intervene if anyone got in trouble.  
  
General Catton wasn't doing too well. 3 to 1 odds, and the ram, mink, and fox that he was fighting were all packing heavy artillery. "I can't stand people dodging my firepower, it really irritates me!" General Catton yelled as he fired off another shot in the fox's direction, only to have her jump out of the way. "I can't take anymore! That does it, gimme that!" the general roared, taking the nunchakus right out of the ram's hands. He then proceeded to slap the air around him skillfully with the strange weapon. "It's about time those Ninja Turtle movies paid off!" General Catton proceeded to slap at the hands of the fox, who was trying to chop him up with her scimitars. After having her wrists thoroughly tapped with the sticks of justice, the fox ran away. General Catton, whose focus had been on the fox, didn't notice the dark, mink-shaped shadow behind him. "Hey, that's fighting dirty!" Bat cat shouted from some distance away. General Catton felt a slight breeze and heard a cry as the mink was blown away by Bat Cat's method of air travel. Turning around, General Catton looked at the ground where the mink was. He found several throwing knives, forming a trail leading to a hole in the wall. "They don't call us the Rescue Team for nothin'. Thanks for the help, Bat Cat." General Catton thanked his colleague. However, Bat Cat's attention was drawn to the ram who was crying because General Catton had stolen her nunchakus and used them without even asking. "General, is it just my eyes, or does she look like Lucille?!" Bat Cat asked. "What?" the general asked, spinning around to see the ram's hair AND arms opening up slowly.  
  
Though the magic of fanfiction, we bring the readers back to the point before General Catton's battle in order to share Speedy's experience, which we should have done before, but never got around to doing. Speedy was busy performing a traditional Mexican Cat Dance, in a desperate attempt to dodge Polly's daggers and Francine's arrows at the same time. And it would have worked, had Francine NOT started pulling bombs out of her quiver of arrows. "BOMBS?! Won't that destroy the conference room?" Speedy asked, leaping out of the way of a bomb which proceeded to blow through the wall that he'd been standing by. The property damage would be far more than Francine's checkbook would be willing to give up, but that didn't stop her from throwing at least 2 of the explosives, anyway. What did stop her was having her arms pulled behind her back all of a sudden. "Sorry, big leader, but we have a job to do, and Rescue Team rule #472 says if you have a job to do, do it. Nothing personal." Meowzma apologized, as he proceeded to keep Francine pinned. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Polly and Francine asked at once. Polly moved to knock Meowzma off of Francine, when Speedy came from out of nowhere, blocking her way. The two cats clashed blades again. "Polly, I-" Speedy managed to blurt out before the ominous sound of rocket fire alerted everyone in the room to Lucille's presence. Without knowing what hit them, or fully knowing what hit them, everybody still in the room was thrown backwards, forwards, every way possible by the explosions that ensued. The room became a veritable government nuclear test site, minus the radiation. Everybody awoke from the brief, induced nap feeling dazed, but also feeling decent. "Huh? What's goin' on?" Polly asked. "Hey, business was booming, why am I here?" Francine questioned. "I want to go home, it's so dark and scary in here!" Lucille exclaimed. Could it be that Lucille's explosive personality brought out the best in everyone? Well, maybe not everybody. "You can say that again, my head's killin' me." Speedy muttered dully, rubbing his cranium. "Ugh. same here. At least Polly and the others seem like they've regained their senses." General Catton added. "Maybe we should take them out of here. Oh, I got it. Let's get the girls back to that warehouse we were at." The general ordered. "I'll take Polly and Francine. I only have two arms, so somebody get Lucille for me, will ya?" "I'll get her for ya. I've been wanting something to do since the fighting stopped." Spritz explained. Polly glared at the lot of the Pizza Cats. "Just what d'you mean? Why do we have to go? Francine and I can still fight, can't we Francine?" Polly asked. Speedy began to sweat. "It's okay, Polly. I just thought that you, Francine an Lucille'd be tired after all that, ya know?" Speedy asked. "We just thought you'd want to rest." Polly yawned quite suddenly. "I guess you're right, Speedy. But you don't have to carry us- we're not dead. Come on, Francine, Lucille, let's get going." "Alright, let's go." Lucille agreed. "Then let's get going. Bye, boys." Francine bid the other Pizza Cats goodbye as she, Polly and Lucille walked out of the building. After a small distance from the Palace, Lucille and the two cats parted ways. It was then that Francine noticed that Polly was leading the way toward the Pizza Emporium. "Polly, it's not like you to agree with what those guys have to say. What's up?" Francine asked. Polly grinned. "You know it, Francine. I've had it with being pushed around. We're going back to the Palace, armor-up and in style. What do you say?" Polly asked. Francine thought about it for a minute. "Sounds good. Let's get going, we don't want to keep the guys waiting too long, ya know."  
  
And so it was, Polly and Francine ran as fast as their little kitty paws could take them. Over the pagoda and through the window, to the Pizza Cat's Parlor, they'd go. After a while of good running, the two cats finally made it back to their restaurant. Polly led Francine in, swung the doors open- and was face to face with Guru Lou. With a shriek, Polly jumped backward. "Guru Lou? What the heck are you doing here?" Polly demanded, her eyes turned downward in a mixture of surprise and anger. All Lou did was chuckle. "Well, if it isn't Polly Esther. Oh, and Francine, too! What brings you ladies to this happy corner of the world?" Lou asked, leering at Polly and grinning. Polly brushed past the guru impatiently. "I've got no time to chat, Lou- me and Francine are blasting off, so get to those controls!" Polly ordered, dragging Lou over to the now- infamous back room and throwing him in there. "Use the computer and try to aim carefully. We're headed toward the Palace." Polly instructed Lou, who merely shrugged. "I know how to aim this thing, I had practice with Speedy earlier." Lou explained. With a nod, Polly leapt to the oven station number 3, while Francine went and hopped into the secret compartment in the back room where Guru Lou was. Lou made a note of the hidden compartment for future reference, then turned back to the computer, and got to work. He looked at the view-screen, where the crosshair pointed out where he was aiming, and Lou chuckled to himself. "Ya know, I'm starting to like this gig. This is funnier than launching dynamite at a rival chemical lab." Guru Lou pointed the cannon at the base of the Palace, then spoke into the microphone, "HEY ALL YOU KIDS OUT THERE! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD BE SITTING AT HOME READING STORIES ON THE INTERNET AT TIMES LIKE THIS? ANYWAY, I'M GONNA LAUNCH THESE TWO CATS OFF NOW, SO BEAT IT WHEN YOU HERE THE SOUND OF THE GUN! FIRE 1 AND 2!" Lou exclaimed, as the red and green bullets that Polly and Francine were in were launched from the main cannon (Polly) and the auxiliary cannon atop the main one that Francine herself had constructed. In a fiery blaze the two bullets fell apart, revealing two armored ninja cats who meant business, on a crash course with the Palace! As always, Mama-san and Junior were watching from the ground, sitting on a picnic sheet and slurping ramen. "There goes the next batch of lunatics. Doesn't this town ever get tired of having weirdoes fight its battles?" Mama-san asked. Junior gave a small shrug. "If it's anything like New York, I guess not." "Why's that, junior?" "If New York is the city that never sleeps, it's probably not getting tired anytime soon." Junior noted. "Oh, yeah." Mama-san replied before slurping down some more noodles.  
  
As the two kittens made their way through the air, the Pizza Cats inside the Palace were getting a heavy eyeful of the redecorated rooms. Up the stairs had led to a large, empty room that had disco panels on it- the kind that lit up when somebody stepped on one. "I don't have a good feeling about this room. Let's check it out. Stay here a minute." Bat Cat interjected as Speedy took a step forward. He stepped backward again as Bat cat dug into his backpack and pulled out a light blue marble. He flicked the marble into the room. It bounced and lit up a green, purple, and red panel. It bounced onto a blue panel, which lit up and promptly exploded, leaving a large hole in the floor where it had been. The concussion from the wave knocked Speedy off of his feet. Bat Cat nodded confidently. "I knew Guido'd set up some kinda trap for us. It was too easy getting' in here." He explained. "Okay, guys don't step on the blue ones, got it?" he asked. With a nervous nod from the other cats, Bat Cat stepped forward valorously onto the disco platforms. Looking forward, Bat Cat saw that there were only a few blue panels ahead. If he continued walking in a straight line, all he would have to do is hop over the blue panels. Of course, he could've flown, too, but Bat Cat wasn't sure about that. For all he knew, there could be some kind of anti-air weaponry stocked in the ceiling, like in those old Catman comics he used to read. Bat Cat took another step forward, when suddenly, BOOM! The ground underneath his feet was uplifted with a terrific explosion. That's when Bat Cat noticed that the colors of the panels on the floor shifted from panel to panel when somebody stepped on them. Flung into a wall, Bat Cat slid down and fell in a smoky heap. "Well, that's one way to learn." Bat cat lamented. "Okay guys, we need to watch our feet. I think one cat at a time should walk through." Bat Cat instructed. Speedy looked at the disco panels ahead. Then he looked above at the disco ball that glimmered and lit up the room. "Ya know, I got a better idea." Speedy interjected. "Away with the Ginzu stars!" he shouted, throwing the bladed star at the chain that connected the disco ball to the ceiling. Cutting through cleanly, the Ginzu star landed and got stuck in the wall opposite Speedy. As Speedy predicted, the disco ball dropped onto the floor, promptly landed on a blue panel, which exploded, hurling the disco ball through the ceiling with a terrific crash. "Now for strikes 3 n' 4!" enthusiastically, Speedy leaped into the air, hurling his Ginzu star at the blue panels on the ground. There had to be a limited number of explosives in the disco floorboard- as many as there were blue panels, and Speedy aimed to take them all out. Very soon, the smoke from the tremendous ensuing explosion rose out of the room via the hole in the ceiling, and Speedy and the Rescue Team ran across the presumably safe path. And safe it was for the time being. Meanwhile, Evil Guido had just gotten the shock of his life! "Huh? What the heck was that?! Wait, that's my brand new DISCO BALL!! Darn those cats! They're obviously more resilient than I thought. I'd better go ta greet them soon, or they'll not only have landed on their feet, they'll have landed on my face!" Evil Guido plotted, as he looked at the disco ball that had erupted from several floors down. Evil Guido smirked. He'd obviously underestimated those third-rate alley cats. But he wouldn't underestimate them again, he was sure of it. "Well, back to the drawing board. Time to come up with plan B. In the meantime." Guido spoke to himself, as he pressed a blue button next to him. With a gentle hum, the interior of several rooms within the Palace blared to life. "That'll keep em on their toes for a while."  
  
Several floors down, Speedy and the Rescue Team members were walking down a long, wooden hall. "Is it just me, or are these long wooden halls always showing up somewhere?" Speedy asked aloud to nobody in particular, when suddenly many holes opened in the wood. Through the holes charged thick black spears with glinting points, aimed at the noble heroes! Ducking, Speedy let out a sigh of relief when he realized that this crude measure of safeguarding was only Palace defenses. Little did he know that holes were also opening in the ceiling. With a rusty clank, Speedy heard gears spring to life as spears rushed down from the ceiling, aided by gravity and the gears which forced the spikes down like clockwork. Luckily all of the deadly javelins were lined up in the center of the hallway, allowing Speedy and the others to easily sidle up by the walls and inch sideways to the end of the hallway. Nobody was too shaken by the event, except perhaps General Catton, whose belt had been sliced by on of the spikes after he'd dodged to the wall of the hallway. "Ah, shucks, and that was my good belt, too! Now ya got me steamed!" General Catton roared. With that the general side-walked against the wall quickly and furiously, sometimes breaking one of the poles that had suspended the spikes on the tips as he brushed past.  
  
Finally, they'd gotten out of the seemingly endless hallway of pole spikes, but nobody could shake the feeling that the spikes weren't the only means of Palace defense. Speedy continued leading the pack through another hallway, the same as the last, only now at a slight tilt- the Palace's substitute for stairs. Speedy took a few steps forward, and immediately leapt to the right. There'd been a collapse in the floor underneath his foot, and looking at his left now, he saw a large square hole set into the floor. From a few floors below, Speedy could hear a sharp crack of marble hitting the first-floor floor from the third floor. "Falling panels in the ground. Oh, THAT'S original." Speedy sighed. He and the Rescue Team continued their trek up the hallway, jumping away from the panels at the last second when necessary. These traps were routine and overused, but would have been effective if the Pizza Cats hadn't been trained as samurai. This hallway continued for a while, like the last one. Eventually they turned the corner to face another slanted hallway. Searching the hallway at first glance, there didn't appear to be any traps. Relaxing a little, Spritz led the way nonchalantly, followed closely by Bat Cat. But then, the two leaders spotted movement in the shadows up ahead. "Do you see it too, or have I been watching too many kung-fu movies, Bat Cat?" Spritz asked. Bat Cat was about to answer, but he was quite suddenly cut short by a dagger erupting from the wall to their side. "AIIEEEE!!" the two cats screamed, as a cat in a full-body, slinky black ninja costume ripped through the wall with two daggers. "Where d'you think you're goin', hun? Master Guido doesn't want you getting through, and I don't plan on letting you waltz in! Cut the dancing and fight!" the cat shouted, as she leapt from her hole in the wall and flew through the air toward the two super heroes. Acting on pure instinct, Spritz leapt out of the way while Bat Cat ran back down the hall wailing. This would have accomplished nothing if not for what happened next- the cat was still hanging in mid-air, when the wall opposite her crashed inward, and a red missile collided head-on with the cat, sending her crashing back against the wall, and resulting in her being knocked out cold. The red missile landed on the ground harmlessly, revealing the colored comet to be none other than Polly Esther!  
  
"Polly? Now that's too convenient for comfort." Spritz remarked. As always, this remark seemed to cue some reaction within reality, as another ninja, a cute rabbit ninja dropped from the ceiling, broad sword in hand. The rabbit thrust the large and powerful sword toward Polly! Luckily, through the magic of fanfiction, Polly was saved at the very last moment as Francine flew through the hole Polly had made on the Palace wall. Francine crashed into the ninja rabbit, slowing her down effectively in the air, and sending the rabbit crashing into the wall, also falling unconscious. "Francine, too?" Bat Cat inquired. "Of course it's us, dummy! Did you really think that we were gonna sit around and let you take care of this? First of all, it's gonna take all of us to beat Guido. Secondly, I want to get back at him personally for this disgrace, right Francine?" "Right, Polly. We're women on the move, so don't get in the way! Got it guys?" Francine asked, agreeing with Polly as they both moved to join the group. Speedy and the others were pleasantly surprised to see the two cats returning. "Hey, Polly and Francine, I didn't expect you guys to come back." Speedy commented. "Of course we came back. We wouldn't leave you big strong men to handle Guido all by yourselves." Polly retorted. Before Speedy could reply, General Catton pointed in the shadows presented by the hallway ahead. "Don't go starting a fight now, fellas. There's movement up ahead. Let's get to it, cats!" Catton ordered. With that, the Rescue Team, Speedy, Polly and Francine moved up the hallway. The team had been assembled at long last, and they were prepared to face any challenge, any thread of danger and disaster that lurked in their path. Ahead in the hallway of impending doom, trouble loomed. It was another batch of Guido's girl squad! Several members of the official Guido ninja clan, fully trained in the arts of combat and badminton, these girls were bad to the bone, and determined to keep Speedy and the others from reaching Guido. "Well, if it isn't more babes to bust. This is getting repetitive." Speedy remarked, receiving a slap upside the head from Polly. "Come on, Speedy concentrate, we have a job to do." She reminded him. Speedy rubbed his head and looked around. There were about 7 ninja positioned around the hallway in different areas, such as one hanging to the ceiling, one clinging to a wall, several biding their time while sitting on the floor, one just barely visible underneath the floor, and another ninja clinging to another wall. "Let's get em!" Polly shouted, as the Pizza Cats rushed forward to do combat. The ninja followed the movements of the cats and began charging forward as well.  
  
"Get em, girls! Split them up and get in close so they can't use their powers. You remember what happened to the last group!" the leader of the ninja girls called out, as she led the pack toward the Pizza Cat group. In a second, the two groups merged into a single warring pack. Each Pizza Cat, rather conveniently at that, was having a one on one duel with a ninja, and the sides were pretty even. Each was armed with a type of sword, making the combat all the more equalized for both sides. Speedy was face to face with Ruby, though he'd never seen her personally and didn't recognize her, who had a huge pair of glasses taped to her head, which made fighting a tad awkward. But Ruby's weapon, a claymore, was equally awkward, and the imbalance in skill and balance made Ruby's swings as unpredictable as what Albert Einstein would say in a barbershop. Speedy dodged this way and that, trying to evade the deadly swings. The weight of the sword wasn't easy to block if Speedy used his own sword, and Ruby wasn't giving him a chance to go on the offensive. However, at times likes this Speedy always remembers that the best defense is a good offense, so Speedy waited until after Ruby's next blade stroke, dodged, then leapt forward and executed an overhead swing, causing ruby to back away. Ruby's sword came down, then she used the momentum and turned the blade up to strike at Speedy, but of course the Magical Ginzu Sword was light as a feather. Speedy twisted his sword's path around, blocking the upward claymore strike, then he continued going on the offensive, taking swings by Ruby's head to shake her a bit, and forcing her to back away. Speedy knew that his offensive wasn't going to hold her back forever, so as Ruby came back again with a fierce strike that came a smidgen too close to Speedy's whiskers, effectively unnerving the brave fighter, he readied a special treat that he'd been saving. Suddenly, he leaped backward into the air and threw something at Ruby, who lifted her claymore to deflect the projectile. A second later the big sword came apart at the seams as the entire blade fell off of the hilt. "That was the super-special stale pizza slicing star, copyright the Samurai Pizza Cats, 2002!" Speedy announced. Ruby looked at the hilt in her hands with her glasses for a moment. "Good shot, I'm getting out of here!" Ruby shouted as she retreated back up the hallway, disappearing into the shadows once more.  
  
Speedy gave a small victory cheer in mid-air before promptly landing on somebody's head. "Alright, I did it! Ya-ha-ha!" Speedy cheered, patting himself on the back. "Hey, who's up there? I just had my hair stylized too, and your dirty feet are messing it all up!" the girl yelled. Speedy had just landed on the head of the ninja leader! Of course, at this point she had been engaged in combat with Polly, but that wasn't going to last much longer, as Polly moved in for the finishing blow while she was suddenly distracted. With a slash through the air, Polly's blade crossed the face of the ninja leader. Polly had intended to go for a cut, but the sudden movement hadn't been anticipated, and so Polly's sword had come so close to cutting the cat's face that there was a line of skin that could be seen. "My makeup, too! I spent an entire day polishing this perfect face up and you and your sword have ruined everything. I'm such a mess and it makes me so fired-up!" The woman shouted, as she began to glow red. That was when Speedy and Polly simultaneously realized that the leader, a cat with an oddly round head, has a long, thin ponytail that matched her sky-blue hair. But this was no ordinary ponytail, as it lit up in sections, almost like a fuse that had been lit. The light began at the back of the ponytail, and slowly crept up along the shaft of the hair-tube. "Polly, what's goin' on?!" Speedy asked. "I don't know but I get the feeling that if we stick around, we're toast!" Polly yelled in response. Backing away, they both watched as the leader's hair light slowly crept until it finally reached the back of her head. Then nothing happened. "What?! I thought for sure there was going to be some kinda unearthly explosion!" Speedy shouted. "Hey, if you guys aren't too busy we could use some help over here!" shouted Spritz, who was currently fighting a tiger who appeared to be a master at using a very, very sharp fencing foil. Speedy called to Spritz that he'd be there in a second, when Polly tugged at his arm. "Speedy, I think you'd better look at this." Polly whispered. Speedy turned around again, to find a thick black shell forming around the blue- haired cat. A black sphere formed by the black-shell material covered the cat entirely, began to glow red, and then THAT exploded. A horrendous hurricane of heat tossed everybody in every direction possible. Thanks to the magic of fanfiction, it was the ninja girls who ended up being tossed through the windows. Luckily ninja and cats share the ability to always land on their feet, so nobody was harmed in the making of this explosion. Speedy collapsed in a heap underneath a small bit of rubble. The entire hallway was thrashed now- rubble from the ceiling, holes in the floor, walls knocked out, windows ceasing to exist, the whole works. Worse yet, if Speedy knew Big Al Dente as well as he thought he did, this was all coming out of their paychecks for the next 3 years. "Oh, man, this is a disaster!" Speedy exclaimed.  
  
"You said it. We have to catch up to Guido before anything else can go wrong. Come on, move it!" Polly yelled. She was already back on her feet, along with the Rescue Team. Francine and Speedy hadn't yet gotten up and Polly was worried and impatient at the same time. At this point, Francine was just poking her head through a large pile of ceiling material. "Wow! That's the first major explosion I've ever been in! What a thrill! I don't believe that you guys do this all the time." Francine exclaimed, genuinely perplexed. "Yeah, it's a real smash alright." Speedy spoke flatly, hardly able to believe that Francine thought this was fun. "Anyway Fran, let's get going or Polly'll get mad at us." Nodding, Francine dug herself out of the debris, and Speedy was on his feet at about the same time. Since Polly and the others had gone ahead already, Speedy and Francine had to turn on their Samurai Hover Shoes to catch up to the group. "Took you slowpokes long enough, are ya ready?" Bat Cat asked as Speedy and Francine joined him in the back of the group. Speedy gave a nod, and Francine was too busy to notice with her mind set on calculating how much money it'd take to clear up all of this property damage.  
  
There were no more traps around as the group continued on foot, turning another corner, and going up another long, slanted hallway. After a few minutes of good running, Francine bumped into Speedy, who'd been bumped by Bat Cat, who'd been bumped by Spritz, who'd been bumped by Meowzma, who'd been bumped by General Catton, who'd been bumped by Polly when she suddenly stopped running. "Hey guys! Look, it's Guido! He's up at the top of the hallway." Polly spoke, pointing up a bit. Everyone, having fallen down, let out a groan. "Next time could you warn us before doing that, Ma'am?" General Catton asked. "I'm sorry, but I thought it was important. C'mon guys, get up! Guido's just ahead!" Polly exclaimed. Everybody got up, and they all began running toward the top of the hallway. After another moment or so, they had all made it to the top, where the ground was leveled out. Evil Guido waited in front of them, tapping his foot impatiently. "It took you guys long enough to get here. Whatsa matter, were my traps too good for you guys?" he asked smugly. "Don't be so cocky, big shot!" Meowzma yelled from behind General Catton and Polly. "Yeah, those traps were about as tough as toothpaste." Bat Cat interjected. "It's arrogant villains like you that make this place interesting, but really!" Spritz added in. "Hey, don't forget about us back here! We're back in action!" Speedy shouted. "Me, too!" Francine piped up. "They're right, you know. We're all here to kick your butt." General Catton spoke. "It's pay back time for everything you've put us through in the last 2 days, Guido!" Polly interjected. Everybody posed simultaneously. "The Pizza Cats are back!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you idiots don't know when to quit. I've heard it all before. Don't you know that when you play with fire, you get burnt? It's always the same, even when you're in a group. This time you're all working together and blah-dee-blah. If I beat you, it'll mean that nothing can stop me! Nothing will be able to stop the unstoppable Guido. I'll be the baddest cat ever, the coolest dude around. Heh." Guido chuckled to himself. "So. what do we do now? You guys have ticked me off sooo much since you started layin' siege to my castle. You ruined my warrior harem, you destroyed my beautiful building, and you made my precious ninja warriors look like fools. I should rub you all outta the picture right now! But that's not sportsman-like, or fun. So I'll give you all a chance, how's that sound? I'll even throw in a bonus opportunity for you to take advantage of. Follow me to the top, where my mind-control machine is. if a group of circus clowns like you can, that is. See ya there!" Guido invited, as he hovered into the air, then flew up the staircase, quick as a flash. However, in a second or two following, a giant boulder appears where Guido had stood. It filled up the entire whole of the hallway, and loomed like a giant tower of doom over the heroic cats. "Holy cow, if that thing gets rolling, we're. Huh?" Speedy asked. While he'd been blabbing, the boulder had begun to roll, but the other Pizza Cats were nowhere in sight. "Wait, where'd everyone go? C'mon, can't we negotiate?" Speedy asked the boulder. The boulder, in response, began to roll faster before cracking and crumbling into pebbles, General Catton standing right behind where the boulder had been, his cannons in the firing position. "It's a shame he doesn't catch on more quickly, huh?" General Catton asked. Polly shook her head. "Huh? What?" Speedy asked, before Polly walked over and began dragging him toward the staircase that was in the back of the room at the top of the slanted hallway, where everyone else was going. "It's okay, Speedy, don't try to strain a brain cell over it." Polly sighed. The two began climbing the staircase side by side. "So Speedy, do you really think we can beat Guido this time around?" Polly asked. Speedy nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure of it. He's good at close range fighting with a few people, but if we're all fighting him at once, he can't try to pick us off one at a time without somebody else getting him from behind. We have the advantage this time. Now stop worrying Polly. You're the one who said you wanted revenge, anyway." Speedy said. Polly nodded. "Alright, Let's go."  
  
With that, the Pizza Cats were off like a shot, running up the staircase, dodging bombs that were being dropped from the ceiling, and coming up to the next floor. The next floor of the Palace featured a large number of rooms, only one of which contained a ladder which led to the rooftop. Going from room to room and having to avoid random explosions, leftover ninja and bad birdseed planted along the way, the cats knew that Guido was stalling for time in hopes of something. What he was planning was anybody's guess. The cats continued their trek until finally they reached the ladder. only to find it on fire. So, they summoned Spritz to put out the fire. After turning on the water works, Spritz cleared the fire, and the group was on their way up. None of them had seen the rooftop of the Palace before, but realized that this promised to be quite an epic battle. Reaching the top, everyone was surprised to find that the roof of the Palace was completely flat. Behind the gigantic version of the golden crest of the royal family, the top of the building began slanting on all sides, then leveled out. This was a big relief to everyone because balancing on rooftops that were slanted and trying to fight at the same time was hard work, and after all they'd done today, they were all a tad worn. But as expected, there stood Guido, right in front of them and clapping his hands. He was sitting on a cushion of thin air. "Congratulations, you guys! You passed through my final traps and made it out in one piece. I'm impressed now. I thought for sure you guys wouldn't make it after what I'd already put you through." Guido said, his voice sounding genuinely pleased. Looking around, Francine noticed that in each corner of the leveled section of roof there was a large brick block. "Hey, what are those?" Francine asked, looking around. Guido smirked. "I'm glad you asked, Fran. You see, I am giving you an advantage because my machine is here. However, it is in one of the 4 hollow brick coverings you see here. If you manage to get past me, you'll have the opportunity to destroy it. if you can guess which brick covering it's in. Guess wrong and I'll have to beat you up for it, heh." Guido explained. "So are you all about ready to get it on?" he asked. Once glance at the entire crew was all the answer he needed. "Then let's begin."  
  
For a moment, Guido stayed glued to the spot. He let his feet fall to the floor, and he stood, looking at the team. With a wave of the hand, Guido motioned for the Pizza Cats to make the first move. With a slight nod from the leader, Francine, the rest of the Rescue Team immediately set to work. Bat Cat and Meowzma paired up, as did General Catton and Spritz T. Cat, each combining their backpacks to form two separate and goofy-looking weapons. But Guido wasn't fooled- these were two very powerful weapons sometimes used by the Rescue Team. "Stand by for the Singin' Robot-Wrecking Rotor!" Bat Cat called out, manning the guns of his and Meowzma's creation. "Fire!" he called out. From the weapon came a long, spiraling tunnel of an anonymous gray matter. Guido easily dodged the slow-moving substance, but was caught off-guard a tad when he suddenly came face to face with a mess of energy blasts fired from Spritz and general Catton's combined weapon without warning. A large field of them came out of nowhere, surrounding him in seconds. Guido found an opening and rushed for it through the air. "Hey, where're you goin', Guido?" Speedy asked, leaping into the air. "We ain't letting you go that easily!" he said, slashing at Guido's armor with his sword. Guido was able to dodge the sword slash easily enough, but then came Polly's daggers, which he was nicked by slightly, and then came Francine's gravity net, dragging him to the ground like a plate of one-ton anchovies. "So, Guido, ready to give up yet? The Samurai Pizza Cats always triumph when we work together!" Speedy exclaimed. Guido grimaced at how easily he'd been lulled into underestimating them again. This angered him a great deal. Gritting his teeth, Guido calmly stated, "Ah, no you don't. I ain't giving up that easy." Guido said. That stupid gravity net was murder on his back right now. "Alright, if you say so. Time ta say goodnight! Ya!" Speedy said. As he was saying this, he was going through his ever-familiar killing blow. Drawing his sword, Speedy was surrounded by the swirling pink energy once more. The pink energy delved into his sword as he drew it from the red sheath. From the sword came two swords, one in each hand, which Speedy used to make an x, crossing the swords before separating them and forming a circle around himself. Within it, the cat's eye shape appeared once more, and Speedy brought the swords down forward. The energy slash flew through the air, flying right over Guido and slicing through the brick building in the upper left-hand corner of the roof. The bricks exploded, sending harmless debris over the side of the palace, but underneath the brick there was nothing.  
  
"Rats!" Speedy snapped his fingers. "Hey, guys, I hate to interrupt, but I'm not through, yet!" Guido interjected. Quite suddenly, the area where the ladder was uplifted with a terrific explosion, as the powerful, improved Sunspot Umbrella flew through the air and toward Guido's net. Once there, the edge of the umbrella cut the gravity threads harmlessly, lifted the net up, and Guido escaped. "I guess I should mention that this umbrella of mine's the secret to my success. With it, I can easily pummel you folks. I could without it, of course, but I'd rather save myself the energy." Guido inserted, grinning with the umbrella flashing its brilliant shade of gold light in everybody's eyes. Shading their eyes, the Pizza Cats stood dumbfounded for a moment. Guido took the opportunity to send some energy their way. A large wave of gold energy swept along the ground, aimed dead center for Speedy and the others. Speedy stood, swords at his sides for a moment. Polly had to knock him out of the way before making a big leap herself. "Speedy, stay focused you moron!" Polly yelled. Speedy had snapped out of it for a second there, but now wasn't the time. "Huh?" Speedy asked. He just realized what had happened, and gave himself a mental slap for it. Francine had gotten out of the way in time. Spritz and Bat Cat had made it out of the way well enough- they'd still been carrying those ridiculous weapons around, though. General Catton had gotten blown back, and Meowzma had gone back after dodging to see if he was all right. Catton was okay, but the blow had taken it out of him. "The General here might need a bit of rest! Bat Cat, please cover him." Meowzma asked. Bat Cat nodded, returning Meowzma's backpack to him. "Don't worry, I got things under control here!" Bat Cat reassured his friend. Meowzma nodded and returned to the action. Seeing Catton down, Guido decided to give Bat Cat a bit of trouble with another energy wave. "I said I have things covered here, what are ya deaf?" Bat cat asked. He activated his rotor backpack, activating a high-power tornado. The tornado combined with the energy blast, causing a fiery tornado that was launched toward poor Guido. Speedy took this opportunity to fire and Ginzu Sword assault on another brick building. Polly took care of another one in order to make the operation less tedious, and to take immediate advantage of their time.  
  
The two buildings they had destroyed had both been duds. Guido, now being assaulted by his own energy, was knocked out of the air for a moment. He hadn't expected his own attack to be turned on him by mere wind. Also, Polly and Speedy were about to destroy his precious machine. With another wave of his hand, Guido summoned up some more brick buildings to replace the ones that had been destroyed, then as Speedy launched his attack at the last of the first brick buildings, he teleported the machine to another of the brick buildings. The last brick building appeared to be a dud too, but then Speedy noticed the renewed brick buildings. "Hahaha. Have you figured it out yet, Speedy? Since I made the machine, I can control its movement, and I can teleport it short distances, and that includes into another of my brick buildings I just made." Guido gloated. Speedy grimaced. This was going to take forever. Meanwhile, Polly was attempting to destroy another of the brick buildings. This time, the top of blown off of the building, and inside she could see a strange metal that looked like a weird computer. But the object suddenly vanished, and the top part of that brick building was replaced. Polly had just listened to what Guido had said, too, and wasn't happy about it. "You mean that even if we do find it, you can just send it wherever you want? That's not playing fair!" Polly yelled. Guido shrugged, batting back a burst of water that Spritz had shot at him with his umbrella. "I thought you were playin' by my rules, Polly babe." Guido shot back. Polly's face grew red and her eyebrows turned downward. "Never call me BABE!!" Polly yelled. Drawing her ninja swords, Polly created a heart shape around herself, cutting the shape in the middle and flinging the energy heart toward Guido. As it flew up, Guido knew this routine. He flew off to the side of the heart, letting it explode in the middle as usual. What he didn't expect was for Polly's dagger to come flying at him again so quickly after the energy attack. Guido dodged this way and that, getting scratched by the daggers from time to time. They hurt and it ticked him off ROYALLY. "Well, BABE, get a load of this!" Guido shouted furiously, coming at Polly at a blinding speed. Polly caught on to the act, remembering from the last battle, and stepped out of the way. As Guido came toward the ground, Francine caught Guido in another gravity net. Pulled to the ground, an enraged Guido promptly ripped the net to shreds again with the power of his umbrella. Then he hurled another energy wave toward Polly. "Hey, didn't your mother ever tell you to act nice in the presence of a lady?" Spritz asked, coming up from behind Polly and firing off a large volley of water, which evaporated before the tremendous heat energy, but kept the blast at bay in the process.  
  
The General was managing to get up again. "Hey, Bat Cat. Didja catch the license plate on that brand new car?" Catton asked, getting to his feet. "Right! Rescue Team, let's get em!" he shouted vigorously, running toward the fight site. Guido now hovered in the air. He was about to make another dash for Polly, when a large fireball from Catton's cannons, and an energy slash from Speedy reminded him that there were other fish to fry, too. This whole fight-the-group thing wasn't going like he'd planned. Guido was growing frustrated- he couldn't pick off more than one at a time, and even in cases like with General Catton, they got back up again a few minutes later. If only he had some kind of move that could take them all out at once. "Brilliant! If I could get them all in one place." Guido thought aloud. He had an idea. "Alright, listen up! I, the great Guido, have got it! You guys are finished!" he triumphantly stated. Guido fired an energy shot at Speedy and Polly, who leapt to the sides to avoid the shot. He did this with Bat Cat and Meowzma, too. He shot fireballs all along the edge of the rooftop, while avoiding the brick buildings, attempting to drive the cats into one spot, and like clockwork it had worked. Firing in certain areas, keeping the Pizza Cats backed into eachother, and firing energy in tighter and tighter volleys to keep the cats caged in, it had been truly brilliant. "Here we go!" Guido shouted. Suddenly, the brick buildings all began to collapse- the bricks and mortar simply came apart, and fell to the ground. The machine was visible now, an easy target, but that didn't really matter now. What mattered was what Guido would do next. Speedy spotted the machine at long last, and was about to fire off another energy slash to finish off the mechanism, but Guido fired off another ki blast at Speedy's feet to remind him of the situation he was in. The debris from the brick buildings falling apart began slowly to rise into the air. It was a stretch, controlling this much at once, but Guido could handle it. Then, with a shocking motion and speed, the debris from the four corners started to descend on the trapped Pizza Cats. There was only one thing they could, and would do, and Guido knew it. Once they leapt into the air, that was when Guido would be ready with fireballs for all. Toasted Pizza Cats, extra cheese and hold the olives, please! "Bwahahahaha!" Guido guffawed, barking at his own wit as he prepared a fireball. The first bits of debris reached the cats, and that was when they all jumped simultaneously, with no power in the air whatsoever! "Here you g-waaaahhh!" Guido shouted suddenly. Something had hit him from behind, and he wanted to know what it was. Whatever the thing was, it was clinging to Guido's back and climbing onto his head. The weight there was unbalancing, even for Guido. In front of Guido's eyes appeared the face of somebody he'd never expected to see again. "Howdy there, Guido. I see you're having some trouble with the Pizza Cats, eh?" Guru Lou asked, from atop Guido's head. "Guru Lou?! How the heck did you get here?" Guido asked incredulously. "Well, I saw things were getting kinda hairy up here, so I figured out Francine's nifty auto-launch pod thingy and I decided to invite myself over." Guru Lou explained. "Oh, and you better do something before Speedy destroys your gizmo there, you know." Lou reminded him. In a panic, Guido turned around to see Speedy preparing one final energy blast. Then this would all be over.  
  
The swords in his hands, Speedy concentrated his energy into his swords, bringing them from position x to the circle position. "You're really askin' for it, pal!" Speedy yelled, bringing his swords down once more, launching the power of the Magical Ginzu Sword toward the machine. Before Guido get down there to stop the energy from destroying the machine, before he could remember that he could just teleport the darned thing out of reach because of sheer panic, Guido watched at the yellow line set into the middle of the large, squarish machine. The two halves of the device fell apart, and then the two halves exploded in a mass of nuts and bolts. "NOOOOO!!!" Guido yelled. In a complete rage, he threw down a giant energy beam at the rooftop of the palace. "Well, I'd like to stay, but I'd best be going. Too-d'-loo." Lou said, waving goodbye as he hopped off of the villain's shoulder. "Lucky me I've been designing home-made parachutes, huh?" Lou asked, pulling open a parachute. Suddenly, a hole tore into the fabric. Then two. Then 4. The entire parachute became unstable, and Guru Lou was forced to feel the brunt of impact as he landed in the water by the bridge. Luckily for the Pizza Cats, they had all decided that destroying the machine was a hard day's work come to a close, and they had all learned that a giant fireball means you've worn out your welcome, so they all hopped down the sides of the Palace, escaping effectively. The rest for that day, as the sun began to set upon little Tokyo, is history.  
  
The Pizza Cats were having fun celebrating their victory at the Pizza Parlor, along with Guru Lou, and the beautiful women of Little Tokyo had all been free. It was a happy night in the city. However, there was one dude who was feeling blue, as he rested his head on his arm, looking through the window of his grand bedroom in the Palace that he'd been forced to repair by himself that lonely night. "That. I don't believe it. They beat me somehow. They got lucky like they always do. I'll get those cats for this insult if it's the last thing I do. They haven't heard the last of me." Guido said, a sad tone in his voice. "Ugh. it's cold. and lonely in here. This is all their fault. If they hadn't come in to crash my party, I wouldn't be sitting here sulking and feeling miserable, those darned alley pizza cats." Guido angrily sighed, vowing his revenge for the next day.  
  
((Thus this chapter ends, and boy did it take long enough, too. What will become of Evil Guido? What do the good guys intend to do about it? And what ARE the Big Cheese and his minions doing underneath the city right now? Find out next time on Pizza Cat Chronicles!! )) 


End file.
